The Mine of Monsters
by Lunar Shadow55
Summary: This fanfic is a story MineCraft story I thought of a long time ago. It is about a human that survives a shipwreck and finds himself on an uncharted island with Dynamares, Nightwalkers, Skeletons, and many other creatures but its a good thing it has people known as villagers there too to give him shelter.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean is a man, drifting on the ocean on a piece of wood from a cruise ship he was once on. He had been drifting for a few hours, nothing to eat or drink or even use to pass the time. He then looked up and saw land in front of him. He was surprised and happy to see something that wasn't sky or water and started swimming towards it. He felt so relieved once he got to land he could just kiss the sandy beach, but he wasn't that delusional from thirst yet so he didn't. He looked up to see trees and started going further inland. He was going to try and see if he can find anyone else on the island. After around an hour of wandering he realized that this island must be uninhabited by anything but animals, and since the sun was almost ready to set, he decided to try and find shelter.

Luckily he found a cave that seemed like nothing lived inside it so he decided to go ahead and use this as shelter. After that he felt his stomach start to growl and started to look for something to eat. While he traveled around the area saw a cow but didn't have anything to kill it with so he moved on. He saw some pigs but again nothing to use against it. After a while of walking he came across some wolves but it was a good thing they didn't seem interested in going after him but he had to change course to go around them. He had finally found a chicken and slowly moved towards it, the chicken was standing still so he jumped at it but the chicken moved out of the way and started to run. After a minute of chasing the chicken and struggling against it, he had finally gotten then chicken and headed back to the cave. Once back he set up a camp fire and cooked the chicken, feeling hungrier and hungrier from waiting till it was done. Once it finished he had a happy meal of chicken and felt full. It was dark out so he closed his eyes and slept on the dirt floor of the cave.

A few hours in the night he suddenly heard someone. "Hey you, who are you and why are you sleeping on the floor?" The guy was very sleepy and didn't really wake up from the voice so the person started to shake him. "HEY WAKE UP!" The guy then jumped up and suddenly felt something hit his head and he grabbed onto his forehead and then looked at who he had head-butted. It was a girl wearing green camo hoody and really short shorts. She looked around 17. The girl was holding her head to and then looked at him and shouted. "Hey what was that for?!" "S-sorry, but shake someone violently like that and they will react like I did!"

The girl glared at him. "So who are you anyways?" The guy stared at her and then answered. "I'm Kevin, a Miner. I ended up getting trapped on this island from a shipwreck." The girl's eyes grew wide. "Wait, you're an outsider? Cool I have never seen an outsider before. No wonder you look different from everyone else on the island." Kevin was a little confused. "An outsider? Well I guess I am since I am not from the island."

Kevin then realized something. "Hey wait, since your here that means that there are other people right?" The girl stared at him. "Well yeah, there are other people here but they don't really like outsiders." Kevin looked down. "Oh... I see." There was a little bit of silence until Kevin then realized something. "By the way, what is your name?" The girl the blinked and then smiled. "I'm Mika, a Dynamare." Kevin stared a little confused on her calling herself a Dynamare, and then Mika continued. "Oh yeah, I have a present for you. Hold out your hands." Kevin was even more confused but then held out his hands. The girl took something out and put it in his hands. Kevin looked to see an active dynamite stick and then threw it towards the cave but the blast then knocked him back and knocked him out cold.

Once he woke up he found himself back at the beach and it was morning. Kevin scratched his head wondering if it was a dream, but his head started to hurt and he felt a bump on it. But either way he got up and went into the forest to try and see if he can find a village, city, or anyone. Though this time when he went in he felt like he was being watched from the shadows. After a while of walking he then spoke. "Ok would you please stop following me or at least show yourself." Whoever was following him was shocked and hides behind one of the trees. There was a little bit of silence but then the person spoke. "Sorry but I am not very social. If I do come out, then will you please not look at me directly." Kevin sighed and then agreed to do it.

Once the person came out, Kevin could tell it was a girl and she seemed to be in black. The girl introduced herself. "Hello, my name is Nina and I am a Nightwalker. I am actually friends with Mika." Kevin sighed, thinking, so that wasn't a dream. He ends up looking at her and sees she has brunette hair and a black hat on. Nina freezes and starts to turn straight up red. Kevin stares at her and then asks. "Are you OK?" Nina fidgety starts to speak. "Y-your l-l-looking at m-me!" Kevin realized it. "Oh right sorry." He turns away and sighs. But in a split second sees a hammer come at his head and luckily ducked it time to dodge it. "What the..!" He sees Nina has a really big hammer. "What on earth was that for?!" Nina starts to mumble something. "You looked at me then turned away..." She continues to repeat it and is about to attack him again. Kevin starts to wave his hands and back up. "W-wait, all I did was look at you!" She was suddenly behind him when he blinked and swung at him again. Kevin dodged and started to run. She was pretty fast herself but Kevin had a lot of strength and muscle and fear to help him go faster. But she kept on suddenly appearing around trees and chased him for almost around 20 minutes and both of them were out of breath. "I-I won't look at you again...ok?" Nina nodded. "OK...Thank You and sorry for chasing you with a hammer, I get embarrassed easily." Kevin's eyes narrowed and mumbled. "More like lose it easily."

After a while they caught their breaths and stayed on opposite sides of a tree. "OK so what on earth is this place? So far I met a girl that appears out of nowhere..." Nina corrected him. "It s actually Teleporting, and I can do other people and things too if I hold onto them." Kevin stops for a moment then continues. "OK then...teleports Around, and another girl that loves to blow things up more than the average human." Nina then has a small smile. "So I guess you don't have people like us off the island." Kevin sighed. "We don't have any magic or bomb addicts of that level." Nina nodded. "Well things like the people living here, the weather, and also all the animals here are pretty normal on this island. Even the giant spiders, fish creatures, and also things that live underground are normal too." Kevin feels a little bit afraid. "Um...so How big are the spiders exactly?" Nina thought about it. "Well, they grow from around 1 inch to bigger than a buffalo." Kevin starts to shiver. "What exactly is waiting for me out there?"

It then started to rain and Nina seemed to not want to get wet but Kevin couldn't notice it from where he was. Nina then spoke. "Well you should hurry and find shelter first. I will give you some torches so you can find your way when it gets dark. I also found this thing out on the beach. Is it from the shipwreck?" Suddenly a large case appeared in her hands and she handed it over. Kevin was shocked and then opened it to find a pickaxe in it. "That's my pickaxe, I lost it during the shipwreck! So it ended up drifting onto this island. Thank you so much Nina." Nina blushed some and then looked to the ground and twiddled her thumbs. "Y-your welcome...Kevin." It then gets closer to dark and she then smiles. "Well you should hurry and find shelter. Most of the dangerous creatures come out at night." She then suddenly teleported away, leaving behind torches. Kevin picked up the torches and then started to hurry to find some shelter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kevin starts to jog some, seeing it is getting close to night time now. Kevin sighs. "Darn it, the sun is almost down and yet I still haven't found shelter and on top of that I think I am lost now." He then comes to a clearing and sees he is at the top of a waterfall. "Wow that is really beautiful." He stops and looks at the waterfall forgetting his troubles for a minute and then looks at the bottom of it and sees something. "Can it be?" He hurries and finds a way down and then starts to go towards it. He had found a village full of people. They all looked normal, not in camo or in completely black clothing. But he did notice they all had a ginger hair color. One person then walked over to him, an old man guy. "Well hello outsider. We don't get many of you in this place. I am the Chief of this village." Kevin bows. "Hello there sir. My name is Kevin. Also umm...are you Dynamares or Nightwalkers?" The chief started to laugh. "Neither my friend, we are simple villagers."

Suddenly a girl around 18 showed up and walked over to the Chief. "Hello father, who is this?" She looked over to Kevin. The Chief looked over to the girl. "Hello Lilianna, this is Kevin, an Outsider that just arrived to our village. Kevin, this is my daughter, Lilianna." Lilianna suddenly seemed to get closer behind her father, and Kevin could have sworn she started to blush. Kevin then spoke. "Well the truth is, I was also wondering if I could have a place to stay." The Chief then grinned. "Why of course, you can stay as long as you like. You can stay at our house. We have an extra room at our house. Now let's show you around before we show you your room."

A villager came over to the Chief and whispered something to him. The Chief looked over to Kevin. "Sorry Kevin, it seems I am going to be busy for a while so Lilianna can you go ahead and show him around while I go help out." Lilianna nodded and the Chief left. There was a little bit of silence between Lilianna and Kevin till Lilianna finally spoke. "Ok then, I will go ahead and show you around the village." She showed her the many different houses, a well with clean water, the garden where they grow food, and then they finally came to the Blacksmith. "Kevin this is John, he is the Blacksmith." John smiled. "Hello. You must be new to our town. If you need anything like weapons or armor then you can come over to me for it. I would also appreciate it if you could also find some materials for me if you ever ago out of the village." John then extended his hand to Kevin and Kevin shook his hand. "Nice to meet you. I am actually a Miner so I would be more than happy to help you get some materials." John smiles. "I feel like we could be good friends. But before you go, please have these. They will help you when you are out at night." John gave Kevin a sword and some Leather armor. Kevin felt like this island wasn't the best to get stranded on the more he knew about it.

Kevin and Lilianna then continued on the tour of the town till they reached the Chief's house. She showed him around inside till they reach an empty room with a bed. "Finally this is your room. It's next to mine so if you need anything just ask." Kevin walked in then looked over to Lilianna. "Thanks for showing me around." Lilianna turned around and twitted her thumbs, obviously blushing. "I-it was nothing. Well will start having dinner when the sun is close to being down so feel free to kill some time any way you like till then." Kevin nodded. What he ended up doing was helping out the villagers with collecting some wood from the forest.

Once the sun almost set Kevin went back to the Chief's home and Lilianna was cooking chicken. "Welcome back Kevin." The Chief was sitting at the table eyeing the Chicken but then looked over to Kevin. "Welcome back Kevin. How do you like the village?" Kevin smiled. "It's full of nice people though I feel like the island itself is still completely dangerous." The Chief nodded. "Yes well, it's natural for us." The chicken was done and they all started to eat. After a while of them all eating in silence, Kevin then decided to ask. "So what is attacking your village? Everyone seems to be quite scared of them. Everyone I saw enter the homes quickly locked their doors as soon as it started to get dark." The Chief nodded. "Right, the things we are hiding from are very dangerous and grow in numbers the more people we lose…" There was a sudden scream. The Chief spoke. "Seems they have arrived, and someone didn't go inside when they should of."

Kevin hurried to the window and looked out to see a little girl running away from… a Zombie. "Zombies are what attack the village? We should save that girl!" The Chief shook his head. "We can't. She should have gone inside when she was told to. We can't risk more lives for one who doesn't listen when she is told. Kevin's fist tightened and he then ran into his room and got his sword and leather armor and then hurried outside. The door was shut behind him but he didn't hear a lock so it could have been Lilianna that shut it. Kevin hurried and killed the Zombie close to the girl and told her to hurry to the Chief's house. She listened and went over and the door opened for the little girl. But before Kevin could try to get to the house 5 zombies showed up from behind the house and Kevin ended up running away from them. 3 more showed up and Kevin was fending them off to keep himself alive and a sudden arrow hit one zombies head. Kevin saw it was John. "Get in here Kevin! Hurry!" Kevin quickly high tailed into the building and John shut the door and locked it.

Kevin was worn out but looked over to John. "Thanks John. You're my savior" John started to laugh. "No Problem, I wouldn't want my best future customer to die." Both of them started to laugh but stopped when they heard the zombies beating on the doors to try and get it. "You can go ahead and have the bed if you want, I will sleep on the couch." Kevin was a little surprised. "John I can't just…" John was already asleep as soon as he landed on the couch. Kevin was a little surprised but then decided to go ahead and go to sleep too. The knocking of the zombies echoed through the house, and though it would take a while for Kevin to get used to, he at least survived the first night in the village.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was morning and Kevin had a nice nap despite what happened last night. But Kevin was woken up by a sudden knock on the door. Kevin looked at it and could tell that John was most likely still asleep so Kevin decided to go ahead and open the door. He unlocked it and then opened the door. "Finally found you. I was worried if you were going to make it yesterday after having Nina get you out of the cave." Kevin froze, remembering the voice and saw the blonde haired girl in camo. "M-mika, umm… What are you doing here?" Mika smiled. "I was a worried about you so I came to see where you ended up. I guess a village isn't a bad place for you to end up. I also got you another gift. Don't worry this one won't blow you up this time." Kevin was hesitant about it but he decided to go ahead and stick out his hand. Mika then took something out and put it in his hand. It was some gun powder. "Since you're a miner I thought this could help you when you need to blow something up in the mine. Now you can make your own dynamite." Kevin smiled and then put a hand on Mika's head. "Thanks Mika. It's a great gift." Mika then started to turn a red and then backed up. "W-well I should hurry and head home. My dad might get worried about me if I don't get home before he wakes up." But as soon as Mika turned around she tripped and a stick of dynamite hit the ground and blew up, throwing Mika back and having her get blown back right into Kevin. John then woke up and then saw Mika over Kevin. "Kevin!" John got a bow and put an arrow on and then aimed at Mika but Kevin then waved his hands in the air. "John wait, friendly, friendly!" John then froze, making a face.

Five Minutes Later… "WHHHAAAAAAAATTT! How on earth did you become friends with a Dynamare?" Kevin scratched his head, sitting next to Mika on the couch. "Well, my first day here I made shelter in a cave and then met Mika and after a while of talking we just sort of became friends. She was even kind enough to give me gunpowder to make dynamite whenever I go down to mine." John was still a little dumbfounded but responded. "W-well, since she isn't trying to blow up my home I guess its fine but she really needs to talk with the Chief first to get permission to stay in the town.

Another Five Minutes Later… Kevin and Mika are on one side of the Chief's table while the Chief and Lilianna are on the other covered in iron armor. The Chief then spoke. "Well, since she is your friend I guess its fine for her to come and go as she pleases but just try not to blow up the town please." Kevin and Mika smile and Mika nods. "Alright, I will try not to blow anything up." Mika and Kevin exit the Chief's home and Mika then turns to Kevin. "Alright, I should be heading home now. I will see you later Kevin." Kevin nods. "Alright, I will see you later." Mika then leaves the town and heads back to her home. Kevin is about to head out of the village to try and find a mine to collect minerals. He got his torches, sword, pickaxe, and some food so he is just about ready. But before he left town the little girl that he save came up to him. "Thank you for saving me last night." Kevin smiled. "You're welcome but next time; make sure you go inside before night time." The little girl nods and then goes back to her parents. Kevin smiles and then heads out of the village. As he travels through the forest he makes sure to mark trees with his sword so he can get back to the village.

He finally finds a mine and right before he enters he stands in front of it. "Alright, let's do this!" He then enters the mine and as he goes further in he makes sure to put torches on the walls so he can get out later on. As he heads further in he starts to find some stuff. He finds a lot of coal and some iron and as he goes further in he finds even more iron. After a while he starts to feel hungry so he sets down and has a lunch break. He takes out some apples and starts to eat, enjoying the sweet flavor of the apple freshly picked from the village. He then suddenly hears something in the mine. He freezes and looks over to one part of the cave he didn't explore yet, one of the forks in the mine. It starts to sound like footsteps as it gets close until it stops.

Kevin's heart starts to beat faster as the stillness of the air gets longer until an arrow suddenly fired and hit the apple he was eating, a few inches from his head. Kevin was so shocked from the arrow that he froze for a few seconds but then he hurried and moved, just in time from getting hit by another arrow, that time it was aimed at him. Kevin hurried down the mine, lucky enough to grab his sword before the chase happened. Kevin used the darkness of the cave to make a turn into another tunnel and the figure started to follow him but Kevin caught him and put the sword at the person's head. The person started to struggle and then Kevin heard the person speak. "Let me go!"

It was a really high pitched voice, a girl's voice. Kevin took out a torch and could see the person clearly. It was a little girl that looked 14, but she wasn't ordinary, she had white hair and pale skin tone to an almost white. And her eyes were strange as well. It had white for the center surrounded by black. "So what on earth are you?" The girl continued struggling. "Let me go! I am the Skeleton Princess, Shina!" Kevin was a little surprised. "Skeleton Princess? You don't look like a skeleton. I swear this place gets weirder and weirder the more I learn about it." Kevin was then elbowed in the chest and ended up letting her go. She backed up but she then got a good look at Kevin and then realized. "Wait you're an outsider." Kevin was holding onto where she elbowed him. "Y-yeah. I'm Kevin, a miner and wow that hurts." Kevin then collapsed onto the ground from the elbow with what was mainly bone. Shina walked over to him and then started to poke him with the back of the arrow. "Come on, I only elbowed you. It's not like you're going to die." Kevin looked up at the skeleton and swiped at the arrow. "But that really hurt!" Shina was shocked by him suddenly shouting and landed on her butt. "Hey you don't have to shout! The cave echos just fine!" Her shouting could be heard through out the tunnel. "Hey now you are shouting you little brat!" "Don't call me a brat you over grown mole!" "Just because i am a miner doesn't mean I sleep in the dirt you boney-brat!"

They kept shouting insults to each other back and forth like kids until they finally came to an end. Shina looked away. "Whatever, just get out of my home." Kevin was confused. "Wait...Your home? You live in a tunnel?" Shina looked back at him. "Yeah. Everyone has a specific place we live. Skeleton's like caves." Kevin scratched his head. "Sorry, I am still new to this island and didn't know I entered someone's home without their permission." Shina looked away again. "Well whatever. Just get out already." She then noticed the coal and iron Kevin mined. "Wait, you were looking for that stuff?" Kevin looked over to the coal and iron. "Yeah, those things are useful for us to make things." Shina stayed silent for a moment. "Well... I guess you can come back to get more of those." Kevin blinked some. "What, really?" Shina looked over to him. "Yeah. If you mine those things out then i will have more space in my home and you get to have those materials." Kevin smiles. "Alright thanks Shina." Shina looked away. "W-whatever, just hurry up and go." Kevin got up and got his stuff and then froze and turned to Shina with a sheepish smile. "I sort of lost where i was once the chase started..." Shina sighed and then showed him the way out.

Once they were out Kevin thanked Shina again and then headed back to the village. Once there he showed up to John with all the iron and coal and John was surprised to see him with all those and not be hurt. He ended up almost having his Jaw hit the floor when Kevin told him about meeting Shina and becoming friends with her. But once he got it back together, John then told him he can give him a new sword, iron chest plate and a pair of boots for all those and threw in a bow for free. Kevin accepted the offer and got the bow now and then headed back to the Chief's house to eat and then rest from his energetic day.


	4. Chapter 4

p style="text-align: center;"Chapter 4/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Kevin woke up and headed over to John's house. Once he entered he saw John, building his new sword. It was almost finished, it just needed to be put together. "Hey John. I am going to go and head to the mine again." John looked over to Kevin. "Really man? You have been going to that mine for 4 days straight. Shouldn't you take a break? Find a new hobby?" Kevin gave John a look. "The last time I took a break I ended up getting stuck on an Island full of magic and nut cases." John laughed. "And yet you are having a great time. So welcome home nut case." Both of them laughed together until John continued. "But seriously, take a break. I got a fishing rod if you want to go fishing." Kevin sighed. "Alright, alright. I'll go ahead and take a break."/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Kevin got the fishing rod and then headed out of town to the beach he first arrived at. He met Mika and Nina while heading out of town. "Hey girls. I'm heading to the ocean to go fishing this time." Mika smirked. "Someone must of convinced you to do something other than mine huh?" Nina was hiding behind a tree so Kevin couldn't look directly at him. "It must of been your friend John. He seems nice considering yesterday he aimed a sword at me." Kevin made a comment about that. "He didn't really know that you were very nice yet. And plus, you tried to smash me with a hammer my second day here so his action was pretty minor compared to you." Mika then changed the subject. "Well I guess we will see you later then. Fishing isn't really my thing and I don't think I should leave you alone with Nina either." Nina was sitting on the ground and started messing with the leaves, feeling a little more gloomy. "It was an accident...I warned you not to look at me..." Kevin sighed. "Ok then, guess I will see you girls another time then." Kevin went on ahead to the beach./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Once he arrived he saw a good spot to start fishing and headed over to the rocks and found once to sit on. He tossed it into the water and then started waiting. At first he could feel something hit it but didn't pull since the bobber didn't get pulled under. Once it was he pulled the line and caught a good sized fish. He continued to do that till he caught around 9 of them, but after catching nine something weird started to happen. He would see the bobber go under and then pull it but nothing was caught. After the 7th time then then got up and shouted. "Who is doing that?!" Shouting at no one specific./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Kevin sighed and then decided to go ahead and head back to the village but he then heard someone. "Sorry, sorry. I just couldn't resist." Kevin looked over to see a blonde haired girl laughing out in the water. Kevin blinked some and then spoke. "So that was you puling my line for the last 5 minutes?" The girl continued laughing. "Yeah, sorry but I couldn't resist messing with you like that." Kevin's eyes narrowed. "OK then, so who and what exactly are you?" Kevin finally gets that if someone doesn't have ginger hair color on this island then they are not normal. The girl smiled. "My name is Araya." She then suddenly dived and Kevin saw a fish tail. Araya popped back up to a rock next to Kevin. "And I'm a Mermaid." Kevin blinked some and thought Mermaids shouldn't exist. Though I have been fighting off zombies so some things that are myth seem to be every day life here./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Kevin scratched his head. "Nice to meet you. I'm Kevin, and I'm a miner. Though I am taking a break today by fishing." Araya smiles. "Nice to meet you. Hey would you like to come see my home? It's really beautiful." Kevin started to decline but she cut him off and grabbed his arm, then pulled him under. Kevin started to hold his breath and was trying to keep his air in but he was starting to lose the air so he tried to pull Araya and was lucky to get her attention./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Araya stared at him for a moment and then realized what he was trying to say and brought him back to the surface. "S-sorry, I forgot that you need air to breath." Kevin caught his breath and sighed I guess she has fish smarts, though I wonder how smart of a fish. "It's fine, lets just go ahead and head back to..." He stopped as he saw a cave that couldn't be seen from the beach. "On second though, lets go check out the cave." Araya looked at Kevin. "But I can't go on land like this. What if you get hurt?" Kevin looked to Araya. "Its OK. I'm a miner, and a good one so I know a lot about caves and tunnels so I will be alright." Araya smiled. "OK then." Araya led Kevin to the cave and Kevin got a torch out and headed into the cave. Kevin then saw gold but unfortunately he couldn't mine it without his pickaxe. "I will just have to remember where it..." His sentence was cut off by him screaming from falling into a hole. Araya could hear him scream and blinked some. "Kevin?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;"When Kevin woke up he could see the light of his torch. "What on earth happened?" he then felt a little strange and looked around. He finally realized that he wasn't on the ground. He gulped and looked at his torch on the ground, hanging on a wall a few meters high off the ground in a spiders web. He then felt something move along on the web. It seemed like it was walking towards him, whatever it was. Kevin just hoped that it wasn't what he knew it was going to be. Then suddenly a face popped up from above, or below, him. It was the face of a girl, but she had red eyes and fangs. "Your finally awake." The girl then turned face to face with him and Kevin could now see legs, spider legs, on her back. "I am guessing you are a spider?" The girl smiled. "1/4th spider but still basically a spider. My name is Vanica. You must be an outsider." Kevin sighed as his head dropped, or looked up. "I wish everyone would stop saying outsider. It kind of hurts being called that all the time. My name is Kevin. I'm a miner from far away from here that arrive around 5 days ago. So are you going to eat me?" Vanica gave a grin and then suddenly hugged him. "No way you are to hot to eat. It would be such a waste to eat someone as handsome and strong as you."/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Kevin was surprised, dumbfounded, and relieved all at the same time. "Seriously?! Though I am glad not to be eaten. Still...To many of these monsters are falling in love with me! Lilianna might be human too but her mind is back in the middle ages!" Vanica continued to hug him and Kevin sighed. "Think you could get me down so the blood will stop rushing to my head?" Vanica looked at him the nodded. She carefully got him off the wed and down to the ground when Kevin suddenly felt a danger signal telling him to run. Kevin looked over to a tunnel and saw Mika and Shina staring at him with anger and could tell Nina was glaring at him from around the corner. Kevin would definitely run right now if it wasn't for the fact there was only two ways out and only one was possible for him to get out from without a ladder./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Five minutes later... Kevin was all bruised up while Nina, Shina, and Mika stood over him. Vanica was in the back ground staring at what was going on. Mika then barked. "What on earth are you doing with Vanica?! We thought you were going fishing!" Kevin backed to a corner and then tried to explain but then something popped out of the water. It was Araya. "Hey Kevin I found a..." Araya froze and stared at Kevin and the other girls. Mika and Nina stared at Araya for a moment and then Kevin felt more aggressive aura rising from the three./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Another ten minutes Later... Kevin was even more bruised and this time drenched. The girls were now surrounding him, except for Vanica, standing back and watching this go on. They all started to to ask him how he knows the others until Kevin calmed them down enough to be able to try and tell them. Kevin told them all about how he just ended up meeting the other girls and all of them started to feel bad after he finished and apologized to him for beating him senseless. Once everything was cleared up, Kevin said bye to Araya and they all left the cave. It seems that the second entrance was right next to the river that was further downstream. Once they got back to the village, Kevin went to get bandaged up by John, Lilianna, and the Chief while telling them what happened. But once he reached the part of the conversation about meeting Vanica to letting her go, he ended up getting a wet towel pushed deep onto his bruise by Lilianna. Then after that, John started to tighten the bandages because he got more girls in that little harem he seems to be getting in less than a week. While that is going on the Chief is just sitting there and laughing all jolly like as his daughter and Kevin's friend start torturing him out of jealousy./p 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Behind the waterfall is a mine. The mine goes deep inside and spreads out widely, made by the villagers to look for something. The Chief is in the mine and is talking to a villager. "Have you found anything yet?" The villager shakes his head. "Sorry Chief, we still haven't found anything but we are still looking." Once of the villagers hits the wall and then suddenly that part of the wall collapses to reveal a bunker of some kind. The villager suddenly shouts he found it and all of them start to shout that it has been found till the Chief hears it. The Chief heads down to where the villager found it and then smiles. "Finally, after long years we have finally found it."

Back in the village, Kevin gets up and then heads to the bath. He gets in and starts taking a bath when he then suddenly heard someone behind him. "Would you like me to wash your back?" Kevin froze and slowly turned to suddenly see Araya there in the bath with him. Kevin froze like stone for a moment before suddenly screaming, got out of the bath tub and then wrapped a towel around him. "W-what on earth are you doing in here?! And also, how on earth did you get in here?!" Araya smiled. "My tail turns into human feet any time I am dry though unfortunately I can't stay in that form if I get water on my legs." She then starts pouting. "Also, it sounds like you don't want me in here."

Kevin was about to reply to that when suddenly he heard the door open and Lilianna came in. "Kevin, are you alri..?" Liliana froze seeing Kevin almost completely naked with Araya in the bath tub with him. Liliana's face started to brighten up completely red and she then kicked Kevin right out the window and he ended up in the river. Liliana realized what she just did and felt really bad. Kevin then surfaced, drifting down stream with the towel still covering his lower area. Kevin got back to the house and he had a red shoe mark on his face and Liliana was apologizing terribly for doing that. Araya was in the room, her having legs instead of a fish bottom half watching this go on.

After all the drama, Kevin went over to John's and John looked over at Kevin and saw the red mark. "What happened?" Kevin sighed. "Please just forget about it. Anything you need me to get specifically today or do I have a free day?" John shrugs and just goes with it. "The Chief has a job he would like you to do. He needs a lot of iron for something that he had found. I will go ahead and give you another bag so you can collect double the amount." John hands Kevin the bag and Kevin nods. "Wonder what he needs all the iron for." John smiles. "He said it can help protect the village." Kevin waves bye to John as he got supplies and headed out of the village.

As he got out of the village he met up with Mika and Nina in the forest and then Shina and Vanica once he got to the cave. He told them about how the village needs a lot more iron this time and Kevin would like them to help out. All of them nod and agree to help out. The way they help out is that when they find iron they will tell Kevin and show him where the iron is. It helps to save a lot of time and cover a lot of ground to be able to find a lot of iron in the caves in only hours.

Once Kevin and the others finish, they all start to head to town. But half way to town, a villager ended up running through bushes and landed right next to Kevin. The villager seems to be seriously injured. He looked up at Kevin. "P-please...get this to the village." The villager hands the chest over to Kevin and then it seems he ended up dying. Kevin saw spider bites on the villager and then Vanica spoke. "It seems he entered a spider cave of another clan. There is more than just one group of spiders on this island, and it seems he risked his life to get that from them." Kevin sighed and headed to the village, the villager already dead from the venom in his veins. Once he got back he handed the two bags, full of iron, to John and John looked super happy to see so much iron put down on the table.

Kevin went ahead and headed to the Chief to show him the chest that the villager gave his life to get this to the village. He found the Chief near the water fall and went over to him. "Hey Chief, a villager died outside the village." The Chief looked over to Kevin and was a little upset to hear. "That is so sad to hear. Wait, what is that in your hands?" Kevin showed him the chest. "This is what the villager died to get to the village. He was covered in spider bites and died from the venom." The Chief stared at the chest and then smiled. "His death wasn't in vein. He will be happy that he was able to help out his village this much." Kevin blinked, not understanding. Then the Chief continued. "Kevin, I think you should keep this chest. Once you open it and it you are willing to put time and effort in it then please try to finish and care for it." Kevin still didn't understand but he went back to the village and into his room.

Kevin opened the chest and saw blueprints. There were a lot of them and there seemed to be a lot of pieces needed, mainly iron. But Kevin could understand it enough to be able to build it. Once it was morning Kevin went over to John's and asked him to help make all the pieces to the blue prints. John was kind of shocked to see the blue prints and was more than happy to help him out. The girls came once they knew he wasn't going to leave the village and when he asked them to help him they accepted and they all started working on it together. A lot of iron was needed to make bolts and pieces of the machine like creation. It would take a lot of time and effort for this thing to be made correctly, Kevin now knowing what the Chief was saying before.

It was about 5 days ago since they started and Kevin noticed how the pieces were coming together. He could see a lot of figures making a doll like object. After around another 6 days they could put together the pieces and had legs and arms and then a chest plate and started putting those together till they finally got the head on. Then they finished the project and what they created none of them were expecting.

What they had created was an iron doll, female version. Kevin could then feel evil behind him and didn't dare turn around. "W-well I didn't know what we were making either so I am just as surprised as you girls so please no more bruises like two weeks ago please." John then told them what it was. "It's an iron golem. They used to protect the villages in the past, created by a wise villager that wanted to protect all the past villages on the island."

Kevin walked over to the golem they made and opened up a hidden compartment on the back of her neck and pressed a button. The golem's eyes opened up and she looked at Kevin. She stared at him for a second and then spoke. "Master's eye pattern analyzed. What is Master's name?" Kevin blinked and then answers. "Kevin." The golem blinks and then nods. "System booting up. Personalities 100% functional, Strength 100% functional, Movability activated. What will my new name be?" Kevin blinked and then took a moment to think about it. "Umm… Rena?" She nodded and then closed her eyes for a moment.

Once she opened them again she got off the table. She looked over at Kevin and then smiled. "Good Morning Master." Kevin felt a chill go up his spine from her calling him master and then felt hostility behind him again. Rena looked behind Kevin and then her eyes suddenly turned red. "Non-humans detected. Master is in danger." Everyone but John seemed to be shocked. John then explained. "As I said before, they protected the villages, though the life of their master is kind of top priority since he is the one that made her."

Rena jumped at Mika but Mika jumped out of the way and Rena ended up putting a hole in the wall. John screamed and then grabbed Kevin by the shirt and shakes him back and forth. "You better stop her before she destroys my house! Now go!" John basically throws Kevin between Rena and the other girls. Rena stops when she was close to hitting Kevin and Kevin then starts to explain that they aren't enemies. Rena stood still for a second and then looked over to the group of none humans. She then stood straight. "Yes master. They are now viewed as a none threat." Everyone then sighed, relieved that that was over. Though John still didn't like how Rena punched a hole in his wall and everyone agreed to help fix it.

Kevin went out and over to the well and sighed. He pulled up the bucket full of water and then drank some of it and dumped some of it onto his head, worn out from the commotion. The Chief then started to laugh walking over to Kevin. "I guess you finished the little project then?" Kevin glared at the Chief. "You knew exactly what that was didn't you?" The Chief laughed some more. "Guilty as charged. What you had made was the Golem Princess. She is not only the one capable of controlling other Golems to give them their commands but she is also the only golem that can show human personalities. It was the creator's final creation and his blue prints for her were stolen a long time ago, the only clue was a spider web where the chest once was. A group of villagers kept going off to try and find it and only a couple of times would a villager come back, though wounded, and some of the survivors poisoned." The Chief closed his eyes and then looked back up to Kevin. "And now that it is found they can rest in peace. Kevin, make sure to take care of the Golem Princess. Though I already know you will, after all, that is why I entrusted you with her." Kevin nodded and then the Chief suddenly changed his attitude. "Though I wouldn't want you to just marry her instead of my daughter." Kevin felt like something hit him once the Chief said that. Kevin was then blushing some and was a little flustered along with that some anger. "W-what on earth are you talking about?" The chief then laughed and walked away.

Kevin went back to John's place and saw the hole in the wall was fixed by the time he got back. He also saw that once Rena said that she wouldn't attack the others, she seemed to get along quite well with them instead. It was a relief for Kevin. It was getting close to night time for them so everyone headed home. Kevin was ready to sleep but then looked over to Rena. "Hey will you be able to sleep too?" Rena nodded. "I do have a sleep function that will activate if I rest for a full hour so there is no need to worry. Kevin nodded and then got in bad. In the morning Kevin turned over and touched something hard and metallic. Kevin opened his eyes and saw Rena sleeping next to Kevin. Kevin froze for a moment until he screamed and fell out of bed. He then heard a couple of concerned voices come from the other room and heard the door open and felt pure evil on the other side of the bed. Kevin then whispered in fear. "God help me."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A week after Rena was made, more Golem blue prints were found and golems were being built. They ended up being a part of life since Rena was made. Speaking of, she has been busy helping to build golems by day and at night she helps to protect the town along with the other golems against the zombies. Thanks to them, it became a lot safer to go out at night, though anyone going out should still stay where a golem is present. Kevin is currently in a mine, though not the one that Shina lives it. He is in a brand new mine and is currently looking for more iron since it became very needed for the creation of new golems.

While Kevin is mining through a stone wall, he ends up breaking through to another tunnel. He felt excited to know that the tunnel can go on even further into the earth and went in with some torches. He got a lot more iron in the tunnel he was currently in but as he stopped mining one set he then heard a noise and stopped. He stood still for a moment till he realized the sensation and moved to the side to dodge an arrow and then darted further into the tunnel and came to a corner. Kevin sighed feeling this sense of deja-vu. He took out his sword and then once the footsteps came closer he swung his sword and hit what the person was blocking with, the bow. But the bow wasn't strong enough against the sword John had made him and it snapped in two.

Kevin then heard a scream. "What the h***!? You broke my bow!" Kevin stood still for a moment then took out a torch and saw it was a guy, he was definitely a skeleton but was older than Shina. He seems to be mourning his bow. Kevin then heard someone speak. "Brother I came to visit!" Shina then came out of the dark and saw Kevin. "What the..? What are you doing h..?" Shina then saw the guy and his broken bow and then suddenly Shina took out her bow and started to fire arrows at Kevin. Kevin kept dodging the arrows trying hard not to get hit. "What on earth Kevin!? Why did you break my brother's bow?"

Shina then remembered the first time she met Kevin and then realized that he still isn't used to getting shot at by arrows yet and seized fire. Kevin stared at Shina. "Wait this guy is your brother?" Shina nodded. "Yeah, he is my older brother named Jackson. Though close friends usually call him Jack." Kevin then felt a smirk suddenly come across his face. "Jack the…Skeleton?" Kevin couldn't help but laugh at that Ironic name. Jackson then took Shina's bow and started firing arrows at Kevin, back to the dodging arrows game till Shina slapped her brother on the back of the head and took back her bow. "Will you stop that? Kevin didn't mean to break your bow and I don't think he was laughing at you personally!" The two then suddenly started to argue and Kevin thought that this was a family matter now so Kevin decided to go ahead and leave the two alone.

Kevin was in the forest and was almost back to town till he heard rustling in the bushes. "Mika?" He suddenly saw a large man with a camo outfit on. "Not Mika…" Kevin started to get shivers down his spine and then the guy suddenly picked Kevin up by the collar of his shirt. "How do you know my daughter's name human?" Kevin froze a minute. "Wait, you are Mika's dad?!" The guy then took out TNT with a button on it and was about to press it when they then heard someone running towards them. "Stop it dad!" Mika then suddenly jump kicked her dad in the back and caught the TNT. "What on earth do you think you are doing?!" Mika's dad then looks up at Mika. "Why are you protecting that human?" Kevin then got behind Mika and slowly backed up. "Wait, do you like that human?!" Mika then turned super red and then elbow dropped him. "My love life has nothing to do with you!" She then started to completely beat up her father while Kevin decided to retreat but then saw someone else in camo walking over towards them. The guy seemed to be around Kevin's age. "Hey I'm Michael, Mika's older brother." Kevin blinked and then responded. "I'm Kevin, Mika's friend." Michael then sighed. "Excuse me while I go break up the fight." Michael took out some TNT and then ran over to Mika and their dad and a suddenly explosion blew them away.

Kevin sighed and didn't feel like staying around for Mika's dad to get back up so he quickly left to continue to the village. He felt like he was being watched from the shadows and froze. He turned around but didn't see anyone then turned back and someone was standing in front of him. He seemed to be around the same age as Kevin, if not older. He was wearing all black with a little bit of purple. "I'm guessing your Nina's brother." He then heard someone speak from behind him. "Yes and I am his father." Kevin turned around and saw another guy behind him. "I am happy that she is falling in love but I kind of wish she had fallen in love with someone of our own race. Though love is love." The brother then walked next to his father. "I remember seeing him with the Dynamare, Mermaid, Skeleton, Spider, and villager princesses as well as the Golem Princess. They all seem to be in love with him or have some strong feeling for him." The father then replied. "Seems Nina has some competition then. Well what do you think Kevin? Who are you in love with?"

Kevin is basically trapped since he can't run away from these two and he feels like if he makes one wrong answer then he would be dead. But he was luckily saved when he heard Nina's voice. "Stop it right now Dad, Brother!" Kevin almost looked over at Nina but stopped before he could look directly at her. Both the father and brother were shocked that Nina was here. "Oh Nina, hello. We were just talking with Kevin here." The father then continued. "We were just trying to make sure he wouldn't hurt is all." Kevin got a little suspicious from the way those two were acting and could barely see that Nina wasn't looking directly at them. Kevin then got the idea. "Wait, those two..?" Nina sighed. "Yes both of them do have that type of fetish. I really wish they didn't." Nina then took out a blindfold and then teleported behind her father and brother and grabbed them by the back of the shirt. "Excuse me while I have a talk with my family." She then teleported away, the father and brother seemed scared. Kevin sighed. "I can't take much more of this." He then felt something on his leg and looked down to see spider web on his leg and then he suddenly got dragged away.

Kevin woke up and found himself back on a web on the ceiling. "I am starting to hate my life." Kevin then felt something moving towards him on the web till Kevin saw two people. Both of them seemed to be twin girls and both seem to be half spider from the top part being a women's while the bottom part being a spiders. "I am guessing both of you are Vanica's sisters?" Both of them smiled and Kevin continued. "And you are going to talk to me about her. Have me marry her or you are going to eat me." The two then start to giggle. "Well this will make things easier. I'm Venom and this is Viper." Viper then speaks. "We don't really care if you choose to marry Vanica, but don't go and break her heart or hurt her or you will be dinner."

They then got Kevin down but all they did was get him off the web, Kevin had to take the fall if he wanted to get down. "You should know the way out. Just go down that tunnel and continue heading up." Kevin got off the ground and headed down the tunnel. He got close to a light and then stopped, seeing he got lost and ended up in the spiders way out which was literally head up. But lucky for him Vanica was nearby when he reached that point. She asked why he was here and Kevin told her that her sisters just wanted to have a little talk with him. It seemed that she doesn't know how evil they can be because she just gave a OK then, you are safe with them kind of smile. Once she helped him up Kevin decided he didn't really feel like heading all the way to the village right now so he went the other direction of the river and came to the ocean.

Kevin relaxed on the beach and enjoyed the fresh air of the sea till he heard Araya come up and ask if he was alright. Kevin told him about how "energetic" his day was and about how many times he was close to dying and Araya seemed to be enjoying the story about Kevin's day. He could of continued but then Araya's father came to tell Araya about how it was getting close to dark. Her father seemed really similar to Lilianna's father except that his hair is White and his beard is longer. Kevin started to head back to the village as well so he wouldn't be caught out at night with the zombies.

Once he got to John's house he was going to tell him about how he ended up losing the bags along with his other stuff from spiders kidnapping him but there wasn't any need since John told him about how there was a spider the size of a dog that dropped off all the stuff 20 minutes ago. Kevin was a little relieved and then headed back to the house. He was greeted by both Lilianna and Rena once he got back but Kevin was to exhausted to eat so he went straight to bed. In the morning, Rena seemed to of snuck into Kevin's bed again but he turned to the other side and saw Lilianna had snuck in too. Kevin sighed. "I can't take much more." He then heard a knock on the door and Kevin hurried to get to it before it was opened. It was Nina, Mika, and Shina coming to apologize about their families. But then Shina looked into the room and noticed Lilianna and Rena were sleeping in Kevin's bed and he felt his long exhausting day was still on full speed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It's been 3 months since Kevin first arrived on the island. Kevin feels like he finally got used to things in this place but he notices he has only been in mines, the ocean, and in the village. It is also kind of strange that it seems like the weather in this area hasn't changed much at all even though it should be getting close to fall now. In fact it has barely been summer here in the first place. Kevin went over to John's to get some new stuff. "Hey John. I need some arrows for my bow." John looks over to Kevin and nods. "I got a quiver of arrows over there. Also, the Chief has been waiting for you. He will be near the edge of the village."

Kevin got the arrows and then went over to see the Chief. He is there with a lot of golems along with Rena and Lilianna. "What's going on Chief?" The Chief looks over to Kevin. "Ah there you are. We need you to help us deliver these golems to the other villages on the island." Kevin was a little surprised. "I didn't know there were other villages. It seemed like this was the only one here." The Chief shook his head. "No there are other villages and we would like to help them my giving them some golems to help protect them. Lilianna will be leading you while Rena will help you to lead the golems and give them their commands." Kevin nodded and then they ended up going out to get the golems to the other villages.

As they left they ended up meeting the other girls along the way and they all started to tag along. Araya also followed them, this being the first time Kevin has seen Araya with her legs and not her tail. She made sure to tell him that she can't get any water on anything but her arms and head. They then ended up getting to a jungle and Kevin was curious and a little confused. "Umm...So where are we exactly and how I there a Jungle?" Mika spoke. "What do you mean how is it here? This is the Jungle area." Kevin was about ready to say something else but he sighed, thinking that this was also how the island was supposed to be. Lilianna then spoke as they continued. "We are coming near the village. Make sure to look in the trees for the village." Kevin thought about it and it did seem like a place this big would be easier to survive living on top of the trees. Once they got there Rena told five of the golems to patrol the grounds below and protect the villagers while Lilianna greeted the chief.

As they continued they were then suddenly in the desert. Kevin was even more confused. "What the..? Where are we now?" Nina spoke. "We are in the desert area." Lilianna then continued. "Make sure to look hard for the village. They made it out of sand stone so the monsters would have a harder time to find them." Kevin sighed and he was getting to hot so he took off his shirt and wrapped it around his head. All the girls couldn't help but stare at his muscular body as they continued walking. Once they got to the village Rena gave orders to more of the golems, this time 7, while Lilianna greeted the Chief of this village too.

After that it was on to the 4th and last village on the island but it was past the swamp area. Though Kevin didn't really ask this time but Shina spoke anyways. "This is the swamp area. There is a witch that lives here but she won't mind since we are just passing through." Kevin sighed from hearing a witch lived here but he wasn't really surprised by that since this island already breaks some of what Kevin used to call reality's laws. Kevin ended up having to carry Araya because it was a swamp though luckily not a deep one. The other girls understood why he had to carry her but they still didn't like it.

Once they got through Kevin fell to his Knees outside the next area. "I can't go on." Mika looked at Kevin. "What do you mean? We have one more village left so come on." Kevin looked up. "But this...this... this is too much!" He screamed to the frozen waste land of snow and dead trees. He then looked at all the girls and saw they all had winter coats. "Wait when did..?" He then remembered they had backpacks on their back. "Here I got one for you too, though this is the only one that i thought would be able to fit you." Nina handed Kevin a coat and it was purple. Kevin sighed. "But what about Araya, snow is frozen water so..." Kevin looked at Araya and she was pretty covered up. Even if she falls into a hole of snow there wouldn't be a high chance she would get hit by it.

Kevin sighed and then took the coat and put it on. They all then continued into the winter land. It wasn't as cold as it looked but it was still pretty cold, especially for Kevin who has been in so much warmth since he first reached the island. Once they reached the village Kevin noticed that everyone here was completely different from the rest of the villagers. They all had snow white hair instead of a ginger hair color. While Rena was busy and Lilianna was looking for the Chief of this village Kevin decided to go ahead and look around.

Kevin reached an area that seemed kind of like a snow ball fight area. He then noticed a snow man with a pumpkin for a head. Kevin smirked and then turned around and suddenly a snow ball hit him on the back of the head and he slipped on ice. Kevin turned around and couldn't see anyone but the snow man. Kevin sighed and then turned around again and he was hit on the head again and slipped on ice. Kevin turned back around and once again only saw the snow man. Kevin decided to go and look closer at the snow man and then suddenly snow was slapped right into his face and Kevin backed up.

The snow man then ran away and Kevin then saw that the pumpkin was a hat and could now see the culprit's face. It was a girl around 17 with white hair, one of the villagers. "Hahaha! You couldn't tell the difference between a snowman and a person? You are such an idiot!" Kevin was now getting irritated but someone was suddenly behind the girl. The guy looked pretty young but he would guess the guy was in his 30's. Then the guy dropped a fist on the girl's head. "Will you stop messing with our guests!" The guy looked over to Kevin. "Sorry about that. I'm the Chief of this village, call me Jacob. And this is my daughter Fiona. She is a troublemaker but good at heart." Kevin walks over to him. "Nice to meet you. I'm Kevin, a miner and originally not from the island." Jacob smiles. "Well you should hurry and get back to your friends. It is getting close to dark and I am pretty sure that your friends are ready to go." Kevin nodded. "Right. See you around the next time i come to visit."

Kevin and the others got back to the village and then everyone went their separate ways. When he went to meet up with John, he asked John if the weather was always like that on this island and John replied with a yes and Kevin sighed, realizing that he probably only got half way through getting to know about this island.

Once it was morning Kevin felt really cold and then opened his eyes to see Fiona in his room and Kevin jumped back and out of the bed without hitting the floor like he did a lot a few months ago from other girls sneaking into his room. "What on earth are you doing here? And in my bed at that?!" Fiona got up and looked at him. "I wanted to see you again. I thought you would be fun to hang out with so i asked my dad if I could come and he said it was fine. I also didn't want to wake you so i decided to stay here."

Kevin blinked a little confused. "Wait...you came here at night? How did you survive getting past the zombies?" He then suddenly saw a trail of snow leading from outside to Fiona. Fiona then explained. "My village has a curse on us that has snow follow us everywhere we go. But the leading blood line has a heavier curse on them that makes them able to control the snow and ice. So those zombies wouldn't be able to touch me in the first place." Kevin looked at the trail then back at Fiona then back at the trail and felt complete and utter danger from that being there. And he was right. After a minute he heard a door fly open in the living room and come closer to his room. Kevin was really scared and tried to think of a way to escape but the window in his room wasn't able to be opened.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kevin is deep in a mine. He didn't know it would go so far but felt like he might find something good the further he goes down. So far he has been able to find iron, gold, and even some diamonds down here, and his stomach still says there is something better near. Once Kevin reaches deep inside he finds what looks like an abandoned underground mine. Kevin follows it and ends up finding a stair way and goes down it. Once he gets to the bottom he ends up finding himself in a large room. Kevin looks left and ten right but the only thing that seems to be down here is the thing on the other end of the room. Kevin walks over and sees a black stone. Kevin touches it and finds out that what he found is obsidian. But it looks like the obsidian was built into the shape of a doorway. Kevin would have started to mine the obsidian straight away but unfortunately his pickaxe isn't strong enough for that.

Kevin turns around and starts to head back but he stepped on a sphere shaped rock and started to fall backwards. Kevin tried to keep his feet on the ground and started falling backwards towards the obsidian. His torch flew out of his hands and then hit the obsidian and suddenly a gateway opened up and Kevin fell through. The cave was then silent as the gateway then closed in behind Kevin.

On the other side Kevin finished falling backwards onto the ground. Kevin shook his head and looked around but he could barely see anything. But he could tell he wasn't in the same place he was before. He touched a wall and couldn't tell at all what this stone was. He never felt it before. Kevin could then slightly see in this dark cave and started to head out. It was an entire system where he was so he made sure to mark where he has been so he can get back to the obsidian. Once Kevin reached the exit he saw a large open area but no sky or anything. All he could see was lots of lava, fire, and the stone that surrounds this place. Though there was another source of light that was a glowing type of rock. Kevin would love to see what it was but unfortunately he didn't bring a ladder.

Kevin then saw something big and white floating through the air of this place. He couldn't tell what it was but he could tell it didn't look very friendly. It then saw Kevin and then suddenly a huge fire ball was blasted at Kevin and Kevin started to run. Kevin kept running till he found a cave that was too small for the white creature to get through and he hide. Kevin stayed in the cave to wait for the white thing to go away but it seemed like it would take a while.

Kevin sat down on the ground and continued to wait for the creature to go away till Kevin noticed a fire was next to him. Kevin stared at it for a while, noticing something strange about it till it suddenly spoke. "Umm…Are you going to keep staring at me?" Kevin jumped back out of shock. "What the..? You talk?" The fire seemed to of also jumped from him suddenly reacting like that. "Y-yeah, I am a living flame. My name is Celina. Wait a second…You are from the outside world!" Kevin blinked some and then sighed. "Yeah, I came from some kind of obsidian portal." The Celina fire then got closer. "Hey can you take me to the outside world with you Mr. Umm…What is your name?"

Kevin scratched his head. "My name is Kevin. I'm a Miner. Also, where are we anyways?" Celina answered him. "This is the nether world. That portal you would was the way to the nether. Unfortunately we don't know how to open the portal ourselves and it has also been years since someone visited out world last. So anyways can you take me to your world?" Kevin was shocked to hear he was in the nether world. "Umm…Well, I guess I can take you to our world but will you be able to live in our world like that?" Celina seemed to be like she was smiling. "Living flames have a different form in your world than ours so I will be alright."

Kevin scratched his head. "Ok then but first we have to wait for that big white thing to go away to get out." Celina then explained what that thing was. "It's the guardian of this place. It kills intruders and tries to keep all beings from getting out of this place." Kevin scratched his head. "So this place is like a prison then…" Celina nodded. "More or less in a lot of cases. But they follow the Royal's orders. But let's worry about that later and get out of here." Kevin nodded and then looked out to see it was gone. Kevin and Celina started to move back to the tunnel Kevin was in before and Kevin then heard something behind him and ran twice as fast, Celina keeping up. Kevin huffed and puffed from the little marathon he ran from that cave to this one and went down the tunnel, following the marks he could now see with Celina there. Kevin then found the obsidian and took out a match. "The way you open it is with fire. So that you know if you ever feel like coming back home." Kevin tossed the match onto the obsidian and the portal opened. Kevin then ran through and made it back to the other side.

The area was dark since his torch was the thing used to light the obsidian so he couldn't see. "Hey Celina you here?" Kevin then ended up kicking something and it was his bag. He quickly got out a torch but he seems to of used up his last match. "Darn it I need a light." Suddenly something touched the torch and it lit, showing a girl with red hair and eyes, wearing a beautiful red flame like dress. Kevin's jaw almost dropped from not expecting her to be that hot. "Your Celina?" Kevin suddenly got out. "Yes I am." Celina smiled at him and sort of laughed at his dumb expression.

They both then heard someone start to call out. "Hello, Kevin you here?" It was Mika's voice. "Maybe he didn't come all the way down here." That was Nina. "There he is." Said Shina. Kevin then saw Rena, Fiona, and Araya was with them as well. Kevin looked at them and then waved. "H-hey girls. Was I really gone long enough you had to come looking for me?" Kevin tried to act normal but he knew what exactly was going to happen once they saw Celina. Mika and Nina stopped while the rest of the girls reacted just like he thought. Jealous and completely exploding with questions like Who is she? and why are you alone with her down here?! But then Mika spoke. "Celina? I almost didn't recognize you. It's been years." Nina then spoke. "Oh so that is Celina. It has been a long while."

Kevin and the rest of the girls froze, Kevin being surrounded and his shirt almost ready to be torn off from them gripping it. Celina then smiled. "Hey girls. It has been a while. Five years in my world time since when our dads had that meeting between leaders." But once she finished they two then acted exactly as he thought and both of them suddenly questioned him with What on earth are you doing here with the Nether Princess?! Celina then interrupted. "He ended up finding his way into the nether and while there I asked him to let me out of the nether so i can explore this world." Everyone stopped beating up on Kevin for a minute and then Mika remembered something. "Oh yeah...It takes 3 minutes in this world to be 1 minute in the nether so that is why he has been gone for so long. So he actually hasn't been gone for a very long time like we think."

All the girls stop for a minute then look down at Kevin who is completely bruised and then they all start to apologize to Kevin. Kevin sighed as he got up, getting used to the misunderstanding attacks. "Its fine. Just please next time start asking questions first to get to know the whole story before attacking." Suddenly Celina grabbed Kevin's arm. "Hey Kevin, so do you mind showing me around the island? I would love to get to know the area." Kevin's arm was feeling really hot, and not because she is touching him, but most likely her body generates a lot more heat than a normal person's.

All the rest of the girls then had an extremely jealous and deadly aura around them until Fiona suddenly walked right up to Kevin and suddenly grabbed Kevin's other arm. Kevin then felt really hot and really cold. "Hey Kevin. I have only been here for 3 days and never really got a tour around of the area too. Especially since I never really got to leave the winter zone since I was still young back then and couldn't control my power." Both of the girls then seemed to have a little tug-a-war over Kevin. But Kevin was the thing they were both pulling oh him and Kevin is between a hot and a cold spot but in front of him was a group of really jealous evil.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kevin is in the dining room, eating a sandwich with the others. He looks over to Fiona, who is staring at Nina, and then looks over to the area of Nina, who isn't looking at Fiona. He then looks at the other girls who seem to be ignoring them. Kevin sighs and then asks. "OK, I'll bite. What is going on between you two?" Nina responds continuing to not look at Fiona. "I don't know what you are talking about." Mika sighs and answers. "It's because of the pumpkin. Nightwalkers think they are completely creepy enough that they won't acknowledge their existence." Kevin kind of thought that was kind of funny but held back the laugh on fear of Nina using her hammer again.

Today Kevin decided to go fishing. He was able to catch quite a bit of fish, and good sized ones at that, before he headed back to the village. On his was there he felt something brush up against his leg and Kevin froze. He looked down slowly and carefully to see a little kitten. "Aww… where did you come from little guy?" Kevin leaned down to the cat and then saw that it was a girl cat. "Oh, sorry." Kevin noticed that the kitten looked hungry and got it the smallest fish of the group and gave it to the kitten. It seemed to of been really hungry because it ate all of the meat off the fish. Once it was done it then suddenly jumped onto Kevin and started lying on his head. Kevin Shrugged and let it remain on his head.

Once he got back to the village Lilianna looked at the kitten and thought it was so cute and then picked up the kitten petting it. Just about everyone thought it was adorable except for Mika and Araya. Both of then screamed and backed up into a corner after seeing it. "Get that thing out of here!" Kevin was really confused. "Why? It's just a cat." Araya spoke. "It's because it's a cat in needs to get out. I'm a mermaid remember? Cats think of us as food!" Kevin smiled sheepishly and apologized for forgetting but then looked to Mika. "What's your reason for being scared?" Mika kept her eye on the cat to make sure it doesn't come closer. "My people are scared of those things because every time we tried to blow them up they would find us before we would be able to activate our dynamite! They are predators to my kind!" Kevin thought about the size and realized they were talking about lions and tigers and big cats like them. "Don't worry, this kind doesn't grow up to be that size." The cat then looked over to Mika and Araya and slow walked over to them. Araya and Mika both scream and run around the corner of the room to get to the door and around the cat to get out. Kevin sighed and put the bucket of fish on the counter. The cat walked over to Kevin and tried to get him to pet her.

The next day Kevin went to the mines to find more things and the cat decided to follow him all the way there so Kevin kept the cat close to him. Kevin then found gold and was really excited. But someone was around the corner staring at Kevin. It was Mika's father. He then mumbled to himself. "There is the guy that has my daughter's heart. This time I am going to blow him sky high." Mika's dad then suddenly saw something walking closer to him and Kevin suddenly heard a scream and turned around to see the cat walking back over to him. "What on earth was that?" Kevin shrugged and then finished up getting the gold and headed back to the village once he was done.

A few days later Kevin was heading back to the village after being in the mine but he was in the cave for so long he ended up running through the forest at night but decided to set up camp to rest. Kevin kept his sword out and was cooking some pork chops for dinner that he ended up missing. He started eating a pork chop and then suddenly heard something moving through the bushes. Kevin froze and quickly drew the sword and was ready for whatever was coming towards him. It was a wolf, though it seemed to be alone. Kevin stayed cautious till he noticed it was looking at the food he had. Kevin grabbed a pork chop and then tossed it to the wolf and it started to eat. Kevin slowly sat down and started cooking more, this time making two at a time to keep the wolf happy while not starving himself.

After two more rounds of Pork chops Kevin was full. The wolf also seemed to be happy and it suddenly walked over and started to lie next to Kevin. Kevin wasn't sure at first but he then started to pet the wolf and felt a lot safer now. Kevin ended up falling asleep and continued to fall asleep till he heard growling. Kevin woke up and saw a zombie come into the camp site and closer to Kevin. Kevin started looking for his sword and suddenly the wolf started to attack the zombie. Kevin closed his eyes to not see the zombie get torn apart but then looked over to see the wolf had killed the zombie. Kevin then pets the wolf. "Good boy." Kevin then saw it was a girl and scratched his head. "Umm… girl, sorry."

Once it was morning, Kevin headed back to the village and the wolf followed behind him. Everyone was relieved that Kevin made it back safely and were also surprised to a wolf follow behind him. People were a little afraid of it at first but eased up once they realized it was tamed, all except for Shina, but she is a skeleton so she would definitely be scared either way.

The next day Kevin got ready to go mining and both the animals followed behind him. John then commented. "Well it seems not only the humanoid girls like you. But the animals do as well. It's usually impossible to get those things to come near you and not get angry. So how did you do it this time?" Kevin looked over to John. "I gave a cat some fish and a wolf some meat." John started to laugh some. "You are always lucky with the girls for doing little things. Kind of reminds me of this women I dated a few years ago. She was wonderful but it didn't work out in the end." Kevin blinked, a little surprised. "I would love to hear that story some time." John laughed and then calmed down. "Yeah...some time in the future."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kevin struck a gold mine after he hit the wall and it collapsed. There was gold everywhere on the walls and roof leading down the tunnel. All it took was one torch and the room lit up yellow. Kevin started walking down the pathway till he suddenly found a ladder. Kevin stared at it and then walked over to the ladder and started to climb up it. Once he got to the top he opened the trap door and found himself in the swamp zone. Kevin didn't understand it till he remembered the first time he was here. "There is a witch that lives here." Kevin realized this and looked up to see a tree next to the trap door with a tree house on top of it.

Kevin hesitated for a minute then decided to go ahead and climb up to ladder to the tree house. He stopped once he got near the top and slowly walked over to a window and looked inside. He didn't see anything at first but he then heard humming. He saw someone walk into the living room. It was a women with ginger hair like most of the villagers on the island. She seemed to of just gotten out of the shower because she was wearing a towel and Kevin wanted to be modest but he couldn't look away. He could see her thighs and could also see the size of her chest and she also looked hot too. But once he saw her eye color he could definitely see something off about her. She had an unnatural purple eye color that just screamed magic.

Kevin then suddenly got a sense saying run but it was to late. The witch looked at the window and suddenly waved her finger in the air. A broom suddenly slapped Kevin in the back and as Kevin fell to the floor the broom caught him and flew him into the cabin. Kevin fell to the floor inside and the witch crossed her legs. "Well hello there. I didn't think i would get company today. You didn't cross the barrier naturally so you must of come from my gold mine down under my house. So who are you?" Kevin looked up to the witch and thought she looked even hotter up close but even more unnatural at the same time. "My name is Kevin, I'm a miner that lives in the village on the...Spring zone? I honestly can't tell the difference between the spring zone and autumn zone." The witch then smirked. "It's the Spring zone your talking about, autumn zone has leaves on the ground of the forest. Also, autumn zone doesn't have a village in it mainly because zombies over run that place at night and it's really hard to sneak through that zone with all the leaves on the ground."

Kevin nodded. "By the way...what is your name?" The witch smiled. She then snapped her fingers and suddenly smoke appeared around her. She was then in a purple dress and a witch hat but still in the same position. "My name is Margrette, a witch. I'm actually kind of surprised you didn't hear about me sooner. After all, you live in the same town as John." Kevin blinked some. "Wait you know John?" She then gave a smirk and stayed silent. There was a minute of silence till Kevin realized it. "Wait you were the girl John dated?!" Margrette smiled and put her hands together. "Yes, but a little more than that. We were engaged up until 3 years ago once he stopped adventuring." Kevin was even more shocked. "Wow he was engaged to you and he used to go out adventuring. He really has been keeping his life a secret before he starting blacksmithing." Margrette leaned over to Kevin. "I got a lot of his dirty secrets and also many of the stories he had when he would go adventuring. If you would like, I could tell you many of his stories and also some of the embarrassing things he did for me long ago."

Kevin's eyes seemed to gleam. But he then stopped and sat back down. "I would love to hear them but I should head back to the town. I got only an hour to hurry back to the village before night falls." Margrette smiles. "I get it." Kevin then got up and headed to the door but Margrette then spoke. "Say hi to Mika, Nina, and the others for me." Kevin froze and turned over to her. Margrette was grinning like she knows so many of his secrets. Kevin then headed out of the cabin and down back into the tunnels and hurried to the village.

The next morning Kevin went over to John's and got his stuff ready to go mining. But before he left John asked him if he wanted to drink coffee with him since he still seemed to be sleepy. Kevin decided to accept and both of them started to chat. "Also, Margrette says hi." John spits out of coffee he was drinking and starts to cough. Kevin decided to head out while John was still recovering from the chocking.

It has been a week since Kevin met Margrette and he visited her every so often to talk with her about John in the past. It turned out that they were engaged before the rest of the village found out that she was a witch and John still tried to stay with her but after 2 years of staying with her the villagers then said that they would kick him out of the village if he continued to be with her. John would of continued to stay with her but Margrette told John to stop but she knew he wouldn't so she cast a spell to make it hard for any villager to find her cabin. Kevin just got lucky in finding her gold mine.

Right now Kevin has been asked by the Chief to help out the winter village. Everyone followed him again and it was pretty hard since he got even more girls trying to cling to him this time, both humanoid and animals. Once he got there, Jacob was there waiting for him. "Hello Kevin, nice to see you have arrived." Kevin and Jacob shook hands. "Good to see you too Jacob. So what is it that you needed me to help do?" Jacob smiled and looked over to the village. "There is a special day coming up that will start tonight and we need your help to get the most important thing here and ready. It's a special tradition that we have been doing." Kevin nodded. "What is this item?" Jacob looked at Kevin in the eyes. "It's a special tree that is high up on a mountain east of here. You will see it because it is the biggest pine tree there." Kevin blinked some and then nodded. The other girls were going to come help him get the tree but Jacob asked Fiona, Celina, and Nina to help with something else.

Kevin travels with the other girls through the hills and then finds a mountain. Vanica helped get everyone up by using her webs. Shina helped keep track of where they were and where they needed to go. They then reached the forest of pine trees and Kevin was quite confused about which of the pine trees Jacob meant. That is, up until he saw one that was quite large. It could be seen through the entire town if they get it there. Kevin and Mika got an axe and then started to cut it down. Once it started to tip over Rena went under the tree and caught it. Then Araya, Mika, and Kevin all kept it up so that they could carry it to the village. They went the way they came and this time they had to get Rena down to the ground floor first then Shina and Vanica attached rope and spider web to it to let it slide down to ground floor but needed the rest of the ground to help keep Shina and Vanica from falling off the cliff.

Once they got back to the ground they all continued to move the tree to the village and once they got there it seemed like the snow started to fall harder and it got really hard for them to see. But they made it to the village and could see Jacob. "We set up where the tree needs to go. Put it over there." Jacob pointed over to a spot and Kevin saw where. They put it up and then suddenly the storm suddenly calmed till the snow stopped falling.

Kevin then saw that everyone was there. Everyone from the Spring, Dessert, and Jungle villages along with a lot of dynamares, nightwalkers, spiders, and other races. "What is going on?" The Chief then spoke. "An outsider came here a few years ago and was able to stay with us for a year. In that time he shared with us many of the holidays that were shared with the outside world. Today would be the holiday called Christmas. The day that everyone becomes friends and shares gifts." Kevin was surprised but then smiled. "I didn't even realize I have been hear for that long." Suddenly Nina started appearing around the tree and set up candles in glass jars with holes in the top and made the tree glow.

Suddenly spoke appeared in front of the tree and Margrette was there in a women version of a Santa suit with a bag on her back. "Hohoho everyone!" Kevin was shocked but then remembered that the Chief said everyone would be friends so he should of guessed she would arrive. "So what are the gifts you bring Margrette." Margrette smiled and opened the bag. It was full of gold stars made of real gold. "This is something special I make every year. Straight from my gold mine. But the two biggest ones no one else touches." Everyone then started to pass out gold stars. Margrette then took out a large one. This one had a place in the center for something. She then passed it to Celina and Celina passed it to Nina and she teleported to the top of the tree and placed the star on the top. The top of the tree had a star with a light at the center of it. The second biggest gold start Margrette walked over to John with. "H-hey John. Been a while." John scratched his head and averted his eyes. "H-hey Margrette. It has been a while." Kevin could tell that those two still had feelings for each other. Margrette then handed the star to John and both of them then turned away from each other again. It was so awkward around those two that Kevin decided to do something. "Alright John. You have done this to me twice so now I got the chance to do it." Kevin pushed John over to Margrette and they both fall to the snowy ground. Kevin could see both of them light up as they were both right in front of each other.

Kevin then grinned like John does when he 'accidentally' pushed Kevin into Mika twice and almost got blown up. Kevin then bumped into the Chief. The Chief then grinned. "Now now Kevin. John shouldn't be the only one to get all the fun." Kevin gave a slight smile, knowing exactly what he meant. The Chief then punched Kevin and Kevin was caught by Celina and Fiona. They both then glared at each other and started having a tug a war with Kevin and then the rest of the girls suddenly joined in. This Christmas was one that Kevin would never forget.


	11. Vol2 Chap1

Chapter 1

It's been a month since Christmas had passed and Kevin just finished with a mine and is walking through the woods back to the village. Kevin then remembers that he hadn't visited Margrette's house in a week and thought it would be good to go over to visit. He also thinks it's kind of strange that he hasn't seen the rest of the girls today as well he might as well ask Margrette if she has seen them while visiting.

While Kevin headed to the village, the girls were all at Margrette's cabin. They seemed to be playing a game. Mika sighs. "God darn it. Why do I have to choose that one?" Mika is doing a hand stand and she seems to be in pain from it. Vanica starts to laugh. "Come on now. You chose dare so you had to do it." The girls seemed to be playing truth of dare. Mika then collapsed and sighed. "Alright then. Who is next?" Shina picks up an arrow and then starts to spin it on her finger and then tosses it up into the air. Once it landed it continued to spin and then pointed to Shina. "Oh boy..." Mika smiled. "Alright, Truth of Dare?" Shina thought about it. "Truth." Mika then thought about it for a moment. "How did you meet Kevin?" All the girls then glared at her. They all seemed to want to know. Shina then sighed. "He entered my cave and started mining out the coal and iron. I fired my welcome arrow and he ran and I followed to end up with a sword at my throat. He then insulted me I insulted him back and we both started to argue. Once things calmed down I saw he was mining the coal and iron and thought it would be a good idea to let him come back so he can get what he wants and..." Shina seemed to be trying to struggle. "I would get to see him again." Shina turned bright red while the rest of the girls all started to giggle.

Shina picked up the arrow again and then twirled and tossed it up into the air. This time it hit Celina. "Truth." Celina went right out with it and Shina stared at her. "Since I had to say that why don't you tell us how you met Kevin?" Celina smiled. "Well while I was sneaking out of the castle I saw someone running away from one of the guardians and hid in a cave. Kevin ended up coming into the cave I was hiding in but I was kind of scared at first but as he stayed in the cave I was able to see that he wasn't really dangerous. I then got to talk to him and was able to convince him to take me outside to here. We ran from the guardian and went through the portal and that is when you girls showed up down there." Shina sighed, nothing really new that they already heard from. She then spun and tossed the arrow again and this time it was Fiona. All the girls smirked from this little rivalry. Fiona glared at Celina. "Dare." Celina then gave a devious grin. "Alright then. How about you take off that coat you got." Fiona then turned totally red. "W-wait, I don't have a shirt under this!" Celina kept the smirk. "Come on you know the rules." Fiona sighed in defeat. She started to unbutton it and then suddenly the door opened. Kevin came in. "Hey Margrette. Have you seen the other..?" Everyone then turned completely pale except for Fiona who turned completely red with her bra showing. There was complete silence throughout the entire cabin. Fiona then started to throw a barrage of snowballs in rapid fire mode till Kevin was being knocked back and then he was knocked off the tree.

Kevin was back in the room with a bruise on his head. "So what exactly are you all doing?" Fiona is turned away and completely red with her coat buttoned up again. Mika answered. "We are playing truth or dare. Celina got a turn on Fiona so...yeah." Kevin sighed. "Well couldn't she of just said no to that?" Nina then answered. "No, she can't just say no. In truth or dare you have no choice but to do it, even if it shouldn't be possible for you." Kevin blinked some and then sighed. "I really don't get this island." "Let me show you." Shina then spun the arrow and tossed it up and it ended up landing on Kevin on the first shot. Everyone was kind of shocked that it ended up like that. "W-well ok then...Truth or Dare?" Kevin blinked and then answered. "Umm...Truth I guess." Shina thought. "What do you think about me?" Kevin blinked and then scratched his head. "Well...You are small and irritating and are so loud most of the time..."

Shina felt something pierced her three times. "But you are easy to get along with, cute, and a really good shot." Kevin blinked and stared off. "What on earth just happened? I suddenly said exactly what I thought without even meaning to." Shina felt a lot better after hearing him call her cute and a good shot. "Well that is what Truth and Dare is. You can't lie on Truth and `have to do the Dare no matter what." Kevin shivered at that. "That is quite the Truth or Dare game. Usually you can't make someone do those things by force like that...But this island has magic on it and I am playing with a Nightwalker and a Witch so of course those would be possible." Suddenly Margrette got a devious grin. "Alright, how about we play by Kevin's version but with a little twist? Vanica, hurry and wrap up Kevin in a web!"

Vanica and Kevin blinked but Vanica caught Kevin before he could escape and seemed to enjoy wrapping up his legs all the way to his chest and then put him in a chair. "Everyone can chose to do it or not but the winner gets to kiss Kevin." All the other girls then started to just flare up red from the thought. "Of course I got John so I will be sitting this one out." Kevin turned a little pale. "W-wait, this is against my will. Stop this please!" All of them then raised their hands. "Deal!" Kevin blinked and knew it would be near impossible to get out of this one.

The girls then started and first up was Mika dared to pick up the cat that followed Kevin there. Mika succeeded in doing it but she was so scared. Next up was Nina with truth and she had to tell everyone about what it was like for her when she was 5. Her father was a pedophile back then and her brother also still had a sister complex as well. Shina next with dare and she was first one out with having to face her fear of the wolf. Fiona next and she took on truth. She had to tell everyone what went through her mind when Kevin saw her half naked. She was so embarrassed but told the complete truth. Celina made it too along with Rena while Vanica and Araya were out. The next round Celina was out because she couldn't handle being in the snow without using her flames. Fiona failed dare though when she had to put on a bikini this time but the one picked out was more revealing than what Kevin already saw. Rena was out when she was dared to give her master a hug, though it was quite entertaining to see her go completely nuts from embarrassment. Celina got out when she had to take getting a bucket of cold water dumped on her but she boiled the water to steam before it could hit her.

It was down to the final two, Mika and Nina. Both of them survived many more dares and truths, both embarrassing themselves my telling them moments in their life and having to do many dares till it was down to the last one. Nina chose dare. Mika thought for a moment and then decided. "Alright, this will be the last one. If you do it you win. I dare you to kiss Kevin on the lips." Everyone was quite surprised about that one and Nina turned straight up red till her ears glowed. Mika smiled and then said. "Well? Are you going to do it?" Nina walked over to Kevin and then leaned over to him. She moved his face to look at her and both of them and turning very red. Nina leaned in slowly but then froze. Her heart was thumping so incredibly fast until finally she snapped. "NOOOOOO!" She socked him so hard that the chair he was in fell backwards and he rolled on the floor, dizzy and in pain. Nina teleported away, completely embarrassed.

Mika smiled and giggled. "It seems I win." Mika then walks over to Kevin and then gets above him. She leans in closer and closer, everyone's hearts thumping. Mika then freezes, embarrassment taking over till she then takes out a bomb and screams, "NOOOOOO!" and then the entire place is covered in smoke. Mika escaped out the door, running away with embarrassment. The smoke started to clear pretty quickly from Margrette making the wind carry it outside. "Well I knew that was coming. Guess the victor will be decided by the prize himself." Kevin was out cold. First getting punched super hard in the face and then getting a smoke bomb blasted an inch in front of his face, the only sign he was alive was that he was breathing out smoke. Margrette giggled. "Though we will let him make that choice when he wants to."


	12. Vol2 Chap2

Chapter 2

Kevin shifts in his sleep and then suddenly touches something. It wasn't a blanked and felt like fur. Kevin opened his eyes expecting the wolf but he suddenly saw he was touching a wolf's ear but it wasn't a normal wolf. What he was looking at was someone with wolf ears and a wolf tail. She had silver/greyish hair and was almost as busty as Celina, maybe more. Kevin felt like he was hallucinating and turned to the other side but he saw another girl, this time cat ears and a cat tail. Dirty blonde hair and had childlike features, but she definitely seemed older than she looked. Kevin blinked then slowly started to crawl to the foot of his bed. Trying not to wake them and get out of there before the girls come into his room but he then suddenly got an alert signal in his head and the wolf girl grabbed him and started to hug him, sleep cuddling. Kevin would have had a nose bleed if he wasn't already used to girls sneaking into his bed. Unfortunately he felt another alarm sound in his head telling him to get out of there but unfortunately it was too late. Lilianna opened the door to tell Kevin breakfast is ready but spotted the two girls and Lilianna freezing at his door made everyone else suspicious.

Kevin was now in the on his bed room floor, bruised and face flat on the floor. They had to of kept his mouth shut as they attacked him because the two girls in his bed didn't hear a thing. Mika then leaned right next to his head and whispered. "Who are they and why are they in your bed naked?!" Kevin rolled over to face them and whispered back. "I don't know. I just woke up and they were there. At first I thought it was my cat and wolf but...Hang on where are they?" Mika and everyone blinked for a moment and realized they haven't seen either of them today.

Everyone looked to the two still lying in the bed and then both of them seem yawned and woke up. The cat girl then spoke. "That was a nice nap." Then the wolf girl spoke. "I should sleep master's bed more often. It was nice and comfy." Both of them then froze and realized what was going on. Everyone remained silent until both of them then morphed into a wolf and a cat, the same ones that has been living with Kevin.

Everyone was now in the dining room and the two animals were back in their human form and dressed. The wolf girl then started to explain. "I am an Inu, a wolf creature that lives in the autumn zone. I ended up lost and found my way to Kevin the day he found me. My pack name, or family name is...was Delta. My name is Diana." The cat girl then spoke. "I'm a Neko, a cat creature that also lives in the autumn zone. My name is Sonia. I might look young but I am 18. I wanted to explore the spring area and got lost but I luckily found Kevin. I decided to stay with him since he was so kind...and had fish but he was really kind."

All the girls were surprised to hear they were from the autumn zone. Kevin blinked some. "I thought that there wasn't anyone that lived there except for zombies because of all the leaves." Diana then spoke. "That is only true for people that can't survive against the zombies that live there. The zombies here are actually nothing compared to the ones that are over there. There are some that are faster than the ones here and some that are strong enough to break down the villager's door. There are also some rare cases that one's capable of destroying the house entirely. Kevin started to shiver from the thought of the big zombie.

Kevin then had a thought and asked Diana and Sonia. "Hey do you guys think you could walk us through the autumn zone a little while protecting us so that we can see it? We also have golems again so we have more protection and might even be able to take back the zone from the zombies." Both of them blink and then they smile. Diana answers what both of them are thinking. "Sure. You are our master now so we would do it if you asked us to." Kevin scratches his head. "Y-you can just call me Kevin. I still feel a little embarrassed being called master." Rena blinked and looked at Kevin. "Does that mean you don't feel embarrassed when I call you master?" Kevin looked over to Rena. "No, I still feel embarrassed being called that even by you but you won't stop so calling me that so I am getting a little used to you calling me that."

Sonia then asked snuck up and grabbed his arm. "Then can I call you Big Brother?" Kevin suddenly had a major shiver go through his spine. "T-t-that is actually worse! It severely diabolical coming from you!" Sonia tilts her head looking at him. "Diabolical? How?" Kevin looks away from the innocent acting loli. "Because that act along with that body is just too much for any guy to handle unless immune to those sorts of things!" Kevin then felt death stares aimed in his direction. "W-well back to the topic. How about we explore the autumn zone?"

Kevin was lucky that the rest of the girls were more eager to see the autumn zone too than to try to kill Kevin for his reaction from Sonia. Kevin sighed in relief he gets to live a little longer. "OK then. Let's get some food and other things before heading out." Everyone nodded and headed out.

But before they could leave, people started to notice Sonia and Diana. They only stared at them until the Chief finally noticed them. "Well...I never thought I would ever see people like you again." Kevin looked over to the Chief. "This is the cat and wolf that has been living with us...Hey wait... what do you mean again?" The Chief looked over to Kevin. "I lived in the autumn area a long time ago but that was many years ago, back when I was a child." The Chief looked back to the two. "So you have been living in our house without us knowing what you really are? You must have been strong to be able to stay in those forms till we had our backs turned."

Sonia then stepped forward. "Thank you so much for saying that. My name is Sonia." She swung her tail back and forth and then her ears dropped some. She put one finger near her mouth and rested that elbow on her other arm that crossed her chest. "But since we have been found out do we have to go back to the autumn zone?" Everyone was super shocked by that sudden expression. Kevin blushed a little from how perfectly she pulled that off and felt a warning system tell him to move a little left and he ended up dodging an arrow. All of the male villagers then said in sync. "Cute!" The Chief looked down and seemed to shiver. He then suddenly looked back up and had a completely hypnotized smiled. "Of course not. We could never kick someone like you out." Kevin sighed. "This is a village full of lolicons." John suddenly heard the commotion and came out. "What is going..?"

He froze as he saw Sonia. He remained silent for a minute until he suddenly shouted. "So cuuuuuuute!" Kevin just stared with a surprised expression nut then sighed. "Like I said, this village was full of Lolicons." There was a deadly aura that suddenly came from just outside the village but Kevin's warning signal didn't activate so it wasn't towards him. Kevin looked and saw Margrette looking like a demon took control of her. Everyone was shivering in fear from the aura but John was frozen stone solid. Margrette then grabbed John's shirt and started to drag him with veins popping out from her forehead. "So you like loli girls do you? Well I am going to make you forget all about them." John was trying to grab hold of something to try and get away. "No please! I don't want to die! Kevin help!" Kevin waved good bye and good luck to John. "That is so heartless!" John screamed at Kevin. Margrette dragged John into his house and then the door slammed shut and then the only thing they could hear were John's cries for help till it suddenly got quiet.

Everyone then looked down as if they had just lost a good friend. Shina then thought about the expressions all the villagers had for Sonia. "I wonder..." Shina did the same thing with her arms but tilted her head and she heard some of the guys whistle and Shina felt a little embarrassed doing that, completely forgetting what happened with John. She then looked over to Kevin and it seems he was watching too and Shina blushed even more.

Vanica then raised her head and jumped up and down. "What about me? Do you guys think I'm cute too?" She put her hands together and extended them downwards and then moved her body back and forth and stared at Kevin, blushing from being a little embarrassed for acting like that. People whistled more and then the Chief spoke. "Kevin you have quite the loli harem. Are you a lolicon?" Kevin blushed some from what the chief said. "I am not; I just ended up with a small group of them being lolis." The rest of the girls stared at what was going on.

Rena walked over to Kevin and tugged on his shirt. "Master, what exactly is a Loli? I don't have the definition of that word in my records." Sonia then grabbed Kevin's hand. "Hey Master. What do you think of me?" Diana then wrapped her arms around Kevin and her chest was against his back. "Master, I want you to pay attention to me too." The Chief stared at what was going on. "Wow, you even have a Master/Servant harem too. And now that I think about it there are so many different types of harem groups you could set them in." The Chief started to make one big Venn diagram with many different circles based on the personality, size, and way the girls looked and it was such a long list that the Chief's nose could have blasted steam out of it like a steam engine. The little squabble continued for so long that they wouldn't be able to travel to the autumn zone without it reaching dark before they got back so they would have to go on that journey tomorrow. But one thing was for sure, Kevin was quite the harem king.


	13. Vol2 Chap3

Chapter 3

Kevin's eyes shoot awake and he gets up and ready for the day within 10 minutes. Today they finally get to go and explore the autumn zone and Kevin is excited to find new caves. Though it seems that all the other girls were more excited to visit the zone because all of them were already eating breakfast. Kevin was kind of surprised because he woke up earlier than he usually did but then smirked and joined them.

Once everyone was finished eating the girls went and got the supplies while Kevin went to go get some stuff from John. "Hey John. So how was yesterday with..?" John slammed a hammer down on the anvil hard on the piece of metal that was on it. "Please don't ask." John was shivering so much that Kevin decided to forget about it. "Well I need to get a new sword and some arrows. We are about to go into the autumn zone and need to make sure to have some extra protection." John looked over to Kevin. It looked like he hadn't eaten for days from his face. "R-right. They are ready over there. Tell the rest of the girls I said hi."

Margrette came out of John's bedroom. "Oh hello Kevin. About to go to the autumn zone?" Kevin looked at Margrette, seeing her aura is back to normal. "Yeah we are just about to head out. Just needed to gather some things from John before we left." Margrette smiled. "Alright then, tell me how it goes once you get back." Kevin noticed John lipping something. _Please don't leave me alone_. Kevin just waved. "Bye Margrette. Bye John. Have fun." Kevin walked out while John was lipping, _you traitor!_

Kevin felt good for getting back at John but also bad since it was kind of a harsh punishment but it was payback for all the times John didn't back him up and all the times he won't in the future. Kevin met up with the girls and they were all ready to go. They had enough food for everyone for a day and a little extra in case they don't get back in time.

They head through the Jungle zone and then pass through the desert zone. Everyone got to enjoy seeing Kevin's shirtless body again till they got to the autumn zone. Once there it looked just like everyone imagined: Colorful hills and mountains of yellow, green, and red colors with many trees and a ground full of leaves. There are also a couple mountains of leaves already stacked though it is kind of strange. "Hey who racks the leaves into those piles?" Most of the group just realized it and then Diana answered. "The truth is, they have always been like that. Every night something happens that makes them into piles. Could be that there are just a lot of creatures that run by there that it ended up making the piles, or most of the leaves fall onto those specific areas. Course it could also be the wind or something that controls the wind."

Kevin scratched his head, still wondering about what would make those leaves into piles besides humans and kids that want to jump into the piles. They headed into the autumn zone and it was as beautiful inside as it looked outside. Rabbits ran through the area and Diana started to chase them but Kevin stopped her half way through the chase. They continued on and then suddenly Kevin felt something crawl up his leg. He looked down to see a mouse and it crawled up to his shoulders. "Hey do every single animal here have a different form like a human?" Sonia answered. "Not every creature but there is a lot that do. Wolves and cats do as well as a couple of bunnies and deer." Kevin sighed, kind of hoping that they don't end up with a lot more girls before they get out and back to the town.

Sonia then continued. "But there is a legend here that some bats also have human forms too. They are called vampires, but no one has really seen much proof they are here." Kevin then had a shiver come up his spine. "I really do hope that there aren't vampires. I don't want to die of blood lose and be brought back from the dead in one bite." Shiro had a pouting look. "You don't want to die and be brought back huh..?" Kevin scratched his head. "Sorry Shiro. I didn't mean to offend you." Shiro sighed. "Fine, I'll forgive you this time."

They continued on and then suddenly see something orange. Once they got closer they saw it was pumpkins. Fiona's eyes glowed and then she ran over to them with her arms going through the air like a plane. "Pumpkins!" Fiona hugged one of the pumpkins. "This one is very ripe." Fiona seems to really like pumpkins. Kevin then noticed Nina from the corner of her eye. She was looking in a different direction, away from the pumpkins. "What are you talking about? I don't see anything." Kevin started to chuckle and they continued moving, Fiona also took one of the pumpkins with her for the seeds.

Once they got near a mountain Kevin then saw a cave. "Alright a new cave! I wonder what kind of minerals and metals there are down there." Kevin grinned and had a gleam in his eyes, ready to start mining but then Lilianna stopped him. "Kevin, sorry to disturb your happy moment but unfortunately the sun is half way down. If we are to get back home we will need to hurry and leave now. Kevin looked to Lilianna. "Ok, we can leave but first I need 5 minutes in the cave." Lilianna tried to stop Kevin but Kevin was already inside with a torch. She sighed and followed him down, the rest of the girls followed, some giggling from how he acted while the others not believing that they fell in love with that idiot (mainly Shina, Mika, Fiona, and Lilianna).

They found a lot of iron within the first 3 minutes and it only took him 5 to get them all out. Kevin then spotted diamond and started to mine it. Rena then walked up behind Kevin. "Master, I think it would be wise for us to leave now." Kevin continued to mine the diamond but made sure to respond. "Alright but first I need to collect this diamond. It is really rare and I want to make sure to get this before we go." Rena nodded and then walked back a little to give him some room. Kevin then hit the rock and the diamond then came off the wall. Kevin picked it up. "Alright, I got the diamond." Kevin then suddenly felt an alarm go through his head but this wasn't a girl attack alarm, it was his miner sense. "Oh cr*p I messed up!" Kevin looked back at where the diamond was and then a crack showed heading towards the roof of the cave. "Move!" Kevin shouted to everyone but the crack reached the roof and started to collapse above Kevin. Rena pushed Kevin out of the way and the rocks collapsed on Rena.

Once it stopped Kevin finally realized what just happened. "Rena!" He moved over towards the collapsed rubble and started to move rocks and then used his pickaxe but his miner sense told him to stop and he froze. If he continued more rocks would start to fall and she would be buried even more. Kevin fell to his knees and tears started to fill his eyes.

On the other side of the tunnel Mika and the others came down and found the collapse. "Oh no Kevin!" She was about to try and see if there was an opening or a way through but she then noticed something popping out from underneath the rubble. "Guys I need some help!" All the girls came together and grabbed onto the object and started to pull. It wasn't much use until Mika had an idea, though the rest of the girls started to get afraid once she set it up. She put Dynamite around where the object it and lead the strings back to a corner. Nina then asked. "You sure about this?" Mika looked up to Nina. "Of course I'm sure. I know exactly what I am doing."

Mika lit a match and then activated the dynamite and everyone took cover. Once it exploded Mika looked to see if it had worked. Someone thing then got up from the rubble and then the girls saw it was Rena. "Rena! I knew that was your foot sticking out of the rubble!" The ceiling then started to collapse again and Rena got out of the way. Everyone sighed and then Rena spoke. "Damage minor, strength-still maximum, Master-alive. Emotions have been damaged, switching to emotionless till repaired." The girls sighed; relieved that she wasn't too damaged and to hear that Kevin was ok but they wondered how they would be able to get to him.

Back on the other side of the wall Kevin suddenly heard a bang and took one guess at knowing it was Mika. The cave then started to collapse a little more and Kevin started to run a little further down the cave to not get buried. Kevin was trapped in hear until he could find another way out while the rest of the girls could get out of here at any time. Must be karma for not listening when he said he was told that they should go.

Kevin went further into the cave and started to look for a way up, making sure to mark which way he has been by setting up some torches he has. The cave turned out to be a very large tunnel, could of even been an a mine at one point but this place must of collapsed a lot. Suddenly Kevin heard something. Kevin looked left then right and then finally looked down the path he was heading down and then suddenly a bat flew by him. Kevin was shocked at first but then calmed down. Kevin then remembered what Sonia said about bats being vampires in this area. Kevin felt a shiver go through his spine, kind of hoping that what she said was just a legend. But Kevin felt like he might be going the right way since bats need a way out.

Kevin continued down the tunnel and then the same bat that passed him before went right by him back down towards the path he was heading. Kevin wondered if that thing was following him, trying to lead him somewhere or just messing with him. Either way, Kevin continued down the path. Kevin then came to a large opening and could then see sunlight from above. He had found an opening, a large one way above him, most likely made by an earthquake. Unfortunately Kevin was between the bottom floor and freedom from the cave. Kevin sighed. "Darn it, it will take me days to be able to find my way up there from how large these tunnels are." The bat then suddenly went right by him again and went into another tunnel. Kevin took it as a sign that it was showing him a way further up and followed the bat.

The bat would stop and rest on the ceiling of the tunnel any time it started to get ahead of Kevin and then would continue to fly further in. Kevin followed it and ended up going back out to where the huge collapsed ground was five times, each time getting higher up or on the same height just around a corner that was impossible to pass with ought him falling off. Once he entered one more tunnel he saw he was almost out.

The sun had set already but Kevin was almost free. The bat flew up to where the opening was and Kevin tried to follow but the ground was so slippery and he couldn't get to the top. Kevin tried again and again but the mud kept making him get back to the floor inside the tunnel. Kevin was covered in mud but he took his pickaxe and then backed up some. He ran towards the muddy slope and as soon as it started to make him go backwards he put the pickaxe into the mud to keep him in that spot. Kevin reached up for the top and was almost there but couldn't reach far enough. "Al...most...there!"

Suddenly someone grabbed his arm. It was a small arm but it was strong, Kevin wondered if it was Sonia. Kevin then saw Blonde hair and wondered if it was Mika. Kevin was then pulled up and out of the cave but Kevin then saw fangs and the person suddenly bit his neck, and Kevin finally knew that it was a vampire; the same little bat that showed him the way out also pulled him out. Kevin then blacked out while the strange vampire girl that rescued him continued to drink his blood.


	14. Vol2 Chap4

Chapter 4

Kevin opened up his eyes and saw where the moon was and he must have been out for a full day. Kevin then noticed that he was lying down in a pile of leaves and sighed. He checked his heart and it was still beating so he wasn't dead. But then Kevin noticed that someone was wrapped around him. Kevin looked down and saw a long blonde haired girl that looked like she was 14 was sleeping next to him, a little covered in leaves. Kevin blinked and then started to put together a large puzzle that solved so many mysteries in this zone.

Kevin didn't react at first because he was still asleep, and then stopped himself from reacting because he didn't want to awaken the blood thirsty vampire girl that sucked out his blood. Kevin slowly lifted the girls arm and then she shifted to the opposite direction from him which seemed to make it a little easier. Kevin slowly got up and tip-toed away from the vampire until he heard a voice. "What do you think you are doing?"

Kevin froze and slowly turned around to see the vampire girl rubbing her eyes and staring at him. Kevin did not know at all what to say but she then continued. "I am guessing you still don't know the position you are in servant." Kevin blinked a little confused. "S-servant?" The vampire girl then got up. "That is right. I helped you get out of the mine and all the way back to the surface. So in exchange you became my servant. I would say that I got lucky that I got such a tasty servant though I would say that you are still lacking in obedience, guessing this is the first time you had to work for someone besides yourself." Kevin was an even more confused and kind of hurt that she got that 'Worked for no one but himself' part a little more correct than Kevin liked to think.

The vampire girl then got up from the bushes and walked over to Kevin. "Now then. I am Princess Eveline, your new master." Kevin blinked a few times. "Umm...Princess? But you are sleeping in a batch of leaves." Eveline turned a red and then shouted, crossing her arms. "I-I can live in my castle but I like to sleep outdoors that's all. I like the fresh air." She looked down still blushing a little but she then looked back up. "Anyways servant, what is your name?" Kevin looked to Eveline and then answered. "My name is Kevin, and I'm a miner. I live in the spring zone of the island." Eveline looked away and get a light laugh. "Not anymore, now you live in the autumn zone ser..." "Master!" Came a sudden voice.

Kevin saw that it was Rena and then Rena saw Eveline and got between her and Kevin. "Master, that it not a human." Kevin scratched his head. "Yeah I know, don't worry about her too much. But anyways, are you alright? I saw you get buried under a pile of rocks!" Rena looked back to Kevin. "I am fine, Mika get me out of pile of rocks that was on top of me. I only received minor damage to my emotions function so I will be emotionless till it gets fixed." Kevin sighed. "That's a relief."

Eveline blinked a little surprised and confused. "Umm...Servant. Who exactly is that?" Kevin looked over to Eveline. "Oh, sorry. This is Rena, the Golem Princess. I made her a couple months ago though she won't stop calling me master." Eveline sighed. "Oh well. Any servant of my servant makes them mine t..." Suddenly more voices shouted Kevin's name. It was the rest of the girls. They all suddenly ran over to Kevin and each of them started to hug him till he was close to falling over. Eveline was completely dumbfounded by the sudden group of girls that suddenly seemed to tackle her servant. Once the girls all started to calm down Eveline erupted. "Hold on a minute just who are all you you?!" All the girls froze and then looked over to Eveline. Shina then walked over to Eveline. "So it is you. Princess Eveline." Eveline was surprised to see Shina but then smirked and narrowed her eyes. "Shina. I never thought I would see you again." Now everyone else was dumbfounded.

Kevin got out of the group hug and then walked a little closer towards them. "Wait you two know each other?" Eveline looked over to Kevin then back to Shina. "So you know my new servant?" Shina glared at Eveline. "Who are you talking about Kevin? He isn't your servant his is my future husband." Kevin blinked in confusion and then Vanica responded against what Shina said. "Shina, you still know he has to choose who he is going to marry!" Eveline then laughed. "Wait so all of you are trying to marry him? There are plenty of other men you know. And now you will have to find a new guy to chase after because this guy is going to be my servant I did rescue him from that tunnel after all. He would of died down there is I didn't help him and now he works for me."

Kevin really wanted to say something but Shina then shouted. "Please all you vampires do is trick people like you tricked my race into losing that castle to you fiends. You aren't taking my future husband too!" Eveline then shouted back. "Well to bad, I already drank his blood so now he belongs to me." Shina responded. "Yeah but you didn't change him yet so he still isn't yours. He doesn't have red eyes to show he was changed or any vampire fangs so you didn't make him into a vampire as a true servant would become so he still isn't yours!" Eveline smirked. "I didn't turn him because he has really tasty blood. It would be a waste to turn him right away and ruin the bloods flavor." Kevin shivered from hearing that.

Eveline then crossed her arms. "Well no matter what, he is now my servant and is going to live here in the autumn zone with me." Kevin knew the mistake in her saying that because Kevin could feel the anger from the rest of the girls grow from Eveline saying that. Nina then shouted. "We aren't going to let you take Kevin away!" Eveline smirked and glared. "You want him you're going to have to take him. If any of you beat me then he gets to go back to the spring zone and i won't try to force him again." Kevin really wanted to say something but something inside him was telling him he should back up 20 yards immediately. Kevin turned and started to run and then Nina jumped straight at Eveline first. Kevin didn't know what happened but something erupted that made him fly forward a few feet.

One after another Eveline ended up taking down everyone. The only people that really came close were Nina, Diana, and Celina. The last one that hasn't attacked yet was Rena and Lilianna, but Lilianna didn't know how to fight so she just stayed back with Kevin, leaving Rena the only one left that can fight. Eveline laughed. "See, none of you are capable of defeating me. I am a vampire. The only thing that can face a vampire one on one is either someone specially prepared to fight a vampire and berserk creatures that lose their mind to power."

Rena walked towards Eveline but then spoke to Kevin. "Master, is it OK if I beat her?" Kevin blinked in surprise. "Y-yeah, go ahead and fight but don't kill her." Rena nodded. "Yes master." Rena started to run towards Eveline while Eveline just smirked. Rena jumped up into the air and then punched towards Eveline and an invisible barrier blocked the punch. Eveline chuckled. "You can't hurt me you little doll." But then two compartments from Rena's arm opened up and busters activated. Kevin then remembered how she needed quite a bit of oil for something that he couldn't read clearly but now he knows what it was. Eveline was shocked because she saw the barrier shattering and she jumped out of the way. When Rena hit the ground she made a crater and a dust cloud that hid where she was.

Eveline looked at the dust cloud and was kind of scared from what just destroyed the barrier she put up. Eveline then saw Rena run out of the dust cloud and she then tried to fly away from Rena to get some distance but Rena had grabbed her leg and then spun her around before throwing her back down to the ground. Eveline was bruised up and dizzy so she couldn't recover in time till Rena was already above her with a fist coming at her. Eveline put her arms up in front of her face but Rena hit the ground right next to her. Eveline was really scared but she then looked up at Rena, tears in her eyes from fear. "W-why did you stop?" Rena lifted her arm and then backed up a little. "If I had hit you with that punch you would of had a 92.5%chance of dying, and masters orders were clear, Don't kill Eveline."

Kevin walked over to where they were. "Wow Rena, I didn't know you were that strong. You were amazing." Rena looked up at Kevin and a slight blush showed on her face and she spoke 50% faster than normal. "Well, of course master. I was built to be able to defeat any monsters and protect humans with my life." Kevin started to chuckled. "Calm down Rena. It's almost hard for me to understand you. Though I have to say, the emotionless expression does kind of fit you better than you are with emotions. You just seem cuter without emotions." Rena's blush intensified and some steam came out of her ears and she looked down. "M-master doesn't say things like that, it's kind of embarrassing and because my emotions are activating without it being on it is making my cogs and wheels move faster than they should to not overload." Kevin started to laugh at how she was acting and how she explained it. "Sorry but it is kind of cute."

Kevin then looked over to Eveline. "So you lost." Eveline looked down and then stood up and cleaned herself off some. "Fine, you won Rena. Your master is free to go back to the spring zone again and he doesn't have to live with me." Eveline crossed her arms and looked down. She seemed like she was kind of upset because her hands started to clench onto the sleeves of her dress. Kevin walked over to her and then extended his hand to her. "Sorry, but I don't want to leave my friends or the spring zone. But you can come and visit any time you want that way we can get to know each other better ok?" Kevin gave a smile to Eveline in hopes that she will feel better. Eveline looked at Kevin and then started to blush from how nice he was acting but she turned away from him and kept her arms crossed over her chest. "W-whatever. I will come by once and a while but it might not be often."

Kevin then remembered something. "Oh yeah I think Lilianna is done helping the rest of the girls out. Kind of glad she over did it with the first aid kit because it seems we did need them after all. Let's go tell them the good news." Rena nodded and both of them ran towards where the others were. Eveline stood then and looked down, feeling a little strange. Kevin then shouted. "Hey Eveline! Come on!" Eveline looked up at Kevin a little shocked. "W-what? Why?" Kevin answered. "Why not tell them that the problem is settled and that you are our friend now? It would work a lot better if you were there with us to tell them yourself." Eveline blinked in confusion and surprised. "W-whatever..!" She then followed them to tell the girls she was sorry and that she wouldn't try to take Kevin by force again. She also helped the girls by using some kind of healing magic that vampires had. Once everyone got back to the village, they all separated and went back to their homes. There were a few zombies on the way but Rena made sure that they couldn't come close. Eveline said she would stay behind in the autumn zone because she had to do something but she would meet up with them once she was done.

Once morning came Kevin ended up sleeping in because he was exhausted. He passed out at night and woke up again around 24 hours later and then he only got to have 4 hours before the sun came back up so he continued to sleep for another 3 hours before he would wake up. But once Kevin did he ended up feeling something happening again. An arm was wrapped around him like he was a teddy bear and then felt someone's head against his back Kevin was more tired than shocked so he could keep himself from reacting but he couldn't keep back his shock once he felt fangs pierce his throat. "Ow ow ow ow ow! What on earth are you doing?" Kevin noticed she was still asleep. "What on earth? You're using me like a pacifier while asleep?!" Eveline then opened her eyes and let go. "Oh sorry, I guess your blood smelt so good that I ended up sleep feeding." Kevin shouted, trying to stop the bleeding from where she bit him. "What kind of answer is that?! Wait why are you even here?"

Eveline rubbed her eye and then moved to the edge of the bed and put one leg over the other. "What are you talking about? You're still my servant. The terms of the fight was that if I lose then you get to go back to the spring zone and I can't force you to stay. I didn't say you were free from being my slave." She had a smirk show up on her face. "I wouldn't be so dumb that I would give up someone whose blood tasted so good without a bigger prize." Kevin sighed and then sat down on the bed next to her. "Well can't argue with that, though I could try you wouldn't leave me alone anyways." Eveline giggled. "Sounds like you have been through this before though I guess it was with one of the others."

Eveline suddenly grabbed Kevin and pulled him closer to her. "I will remind you that you are my servant now and must obey my orders. But if you choose me then..." Kevin blinked in surprise about what she was saying right now. Eveline started to blush, feeling a little embarrassed. "I might decide to marry you if I feel like accepting your proposal. But until then you are just my servant." She then shifted right next to Kevin's neck again. "Now then. I am getting kind of hungry. I need breakfast."

Kevin was shocked and was about to try and stop her then Eveline spoke again. "Oh don't worry, I will make sure to spread my saliva first, it acts like an anesthetics." Kevin couldn't break free right now because she had him locked pretty tight. Eveline was about to lick him when the door then bursts open. "Hold it right there!" Mika, Lilianna, Nina, Rena, Diana, and Sonia entered the room. "Get away from Kevin!" Eveline then chuckled. "Yeah right." She then flicked a finger up and a barrier appeared around them. "Try getting through that one. It's stronger against Physical attacks this time so you won't be able to get through this time Rena."

Eveline started to lick Kevin's neck and all the girls started to blush from the way she was doing it but at the same time got angrier. Before she could bit Kevin, the barrier broke and Nina tackled the vampire. The sounds of the fight could be heard through the village and all the villagers knew that Kevin got another girl added to the harem and the Chief writes down 'Vampire' oh the side of his window and it turned out to be the Venn diagram that the Chief had thought of two days ago. "Well looks like another plate on the dinner table. I wonder if she would like tomatoes. They are red and full of liquid, kind of like blood. Maybe tomato juice." The fighting continued on while Kevin shouted to the heavens. "I hate my luck!"


	15. Vol2 Chap5

Chapter 5

Kevin starts is eating bread, cheese, and some ham for breakfast. Kevin looks to his left and sees Mika in a school swim suit but with her hoodie over it, just not zipped, Shina in a wedding dress, Vanica dressed closer to a vampire, and Nina has Neko ears, a bell, and a cat tail on. When he looks right he sees Lilianna dressed in a gingerbread girl outfit, Sonia has on a witch outfit, Diana in a school girl uniform, Eveline in a bunny suit, the dancer kind, and the Chief says Hohoho while dressed up like Santa Claus. Rena then comes into the room and tilts her head. "Why are all of you dress up like that?" Kevin made a 'THANK YOU' gesture since he didn't want to do this every single time everyone does something strange. Mika smiled. "Well since the autumn zone has opened up, and since we have the golems, we are able to go and do the one holiday that didn't feel right without doing it there..." Kevin answered. "That would be Halloween right?" Everyone smiles and nods. "You guys do know that it is supposed to be done in October, before Christmas right?" Vanica spoke. "It wouldn't feel right to do it anywhere but there. Remember when we did Christmas? We wanted it to be in the winter area at all times." Kevin shrugged kind of getting what they meant. "I get it but holidays are more about what day it is not what season...though I might be wrong." Kevin spent holidays having fun in the mine mostly and didn't really get to much in the holiday spirit most of the time. Lilianna smiled. "Either way, we are celebrating it today no matter what. We also have a costume for you too." Kevin blinked with a bit of the food in his mouth, a little afraid of what everyone thought of together to get him.

Kevin's costume was a barbarian's outfit, which was basically no shirt, strap going across his shoulder that carries the great sword that they made specifically for the costume, and a fur pelt made into a man's skirt, he was just lucky they let allowed him to put some shorts under that pelt. Once he came out of his room all the girls turned red from seeing him half naked. Kevin sighed and then they all went out of the house. Seems the entire village was ready to go out to the autumn zone because all of them are dressed up. Kevin then realized the sun was out and looked over to Eveline who had a pitch black umbrella that was completely blocking the rays. It also had some black organza all round it to make sure the sun doesn't hit her directly, though in that bunny outfit it almost seemed like she would put on a show at any minute.

Rena came out a few minutes later and she had bandages covering her, but not half way covered. Kevin stared at her and then smiled. "That outfit looks good on you. I'm kind of surprised how well that mummy outfit fits you." Rena's face then got a little bit of a pink color but she still spoke normally. "T-thank you master. It was Mika's idea on the costume." Mika smiled and then spoke. "I had the idea back when Rena was helping to bandage us up after the fight with Eveline." Kevin looked over to Mika. "It was a really good idea Mika. Nice job." Mika then started to blush some and got all flustered. "I-it wasn't anything special! It was just an idea I had!" Kevin started to laugh while Mika felt embarrassed. He started to wonder what John was dressed up as and decided to go and see. Kevin opened the door and then saw John was in a doctor outfit. "So you're a doctor?" John scratched his head looked over to Kevin. "Guess you had an outfit chosen for you too. I wanted to wear a suit of armor but Margrette already had this ready as well as hers." Kevin blinked, kind of curious. "What is Margrette dressed up as?"

Margrette then came into the room. "Hello Kevin, I love the costume. Guess the girls made it for you." Kevin turned around to look see Margrette was dressed up as a nurse, and a sexy one at that. "Oh so you guys are wearing a matching set." Margrette smiled and then hugged John. "A doctor needs a nurse after all." John tries not to look over to Margrette because he knows that her top is unbuttoned a little and doesn't want a nose bleed right now. "We are also going to help out with the plans that the Chief has for the event today." Kevin blinked. "Wait, what event?" John was about to say but Margrette then puts a finger in front of his lips. "It's a secret against Kevin only. Remember John?" John then scratches his head. "Oh yeah almost for…" He then ended up looking at Margrette and then blood started coming out of his nose. Margrette then seemed to do Role Play along with the outfit. "Doctor, are you alright? Speak to me!" Kevin decided to go ahead and leave but the event sounded very suspicious.

Once he got outside Kevin saw a large group of golems all in a line that seemed to be getting ready to head out of the village. He then noticed that Rena was at the front of the line, giving instructions to the golems while the Chief was telling her how things were going to happen to make sure everyone stayed safe during the event. Kevin looked around and then saw Lilianna and went over to her. "Hey Lilianna, what is this event that is going to happen today?" Lilianna looked over to Kevin. "Oh…Sorry Kevin, but father said that you had to wait till the last minute before learning what it was." She then hurried away before Kevin could try to beg her to tell him. Kevin sighed. "OK then, I will just ask Mika." Mika ended up saying the same thing, same with Nina, Diana, Sonia, and Eveline. He then reached Rena. "Hey Rena, can you please tell me what this event is that everyone wants to keep secret from me?" Rena looked over to Kevin. "Sorry master but while the Chief was telling me about the event and how to secure the area he added that you not learn what the event until it is ready to begin." Kevin felt defeated since even Rena wouldn't tell him what the event was.

Kevin then sees a scare crow a few feet away. Though it was hanging on a stick he saw snow underneath it. Kevin thought it was Fiona and then walked over towards it. He touched the pumpkin head and it was a real pumpkin. Kevin looked back at the trail and wondered if she retraced her steps to make it seem like it was her to make a fool out of him again but the scarecrow then grabbed him and completely scared him. He then heard laughing and the scarecrow lifted up the head to show it was Fiona. "God you are such an idiot. You thought I was just some scarecrow even when you were suspicious of me." Kevin glared at Fiona. "Well the pumpkin seemed real enough so I thought it was a normal scarecrow." Fiona then stepped off of a built in stool that made it seem like she was attached to the stick. "This is a real pumpkin. It's the one I got from the autumn zone. I scooped out the seeds and gave them to the gardener while I used the rest for my costume."

Kevin then heard someone behind him. "So the snow man turned into a scarecrow. That doesn't really surprise me." Kevin turned to see Celina and she was dressed up as a Cow Girl. Fiona looked at Celina and then narrowed her eyes but then smirked. "Oh look, Boobzilla finally realized what she was, a cow." Kevin could then feel the heat between the two and backed up a couple feet. Someone then hugged him from behind and Kevin could feel that person's chest, and from how many times some of the girls did this to him he narrowed it down to a couple of people that would even have the courage to do it as well as the size. "A-araya?"

Kevin heard a giggle. "Nice job. But how did you know?" Kevin scratched his head. "Well…You are one of the only ones that would do that and one of them is over there so I took a guess." He didn't want to admit that he could tell by the chest size as well. She let him go and Kevin saw she was in a princess costume. "Wow that looks good on you." Araya blushes some. "T-thanks. I always wanted to try wearing a princess costume made for human girls but never could since I am a mermaid." Kevin nodded, understanding how hard that would be.

Kevin then heard the Chief shout. "Alright everyone, get ready because we are leaving in five minutes!" Everyone started to gather towards the northern part of the village and headed out towards the autumn zone. They met up with the forest and desert villages as well to travel to the autumn zone together. Once they got there they saw the winter villagers have already arrived. Kevin saw Jacob was dressed up as a samurai and the outfit complemented the snowflakes he had falling around him. "Nice costume Jacob, and well done with the snow flake effect." Jacob smiled. "Thanks. And you look like a good barbarian, though I am guessing you didn't choose that costume yourself." Everyone could pretty much tell that his costume was the girls' idea.

The Chief then asked for everyone to listen. "Now then. The sun is almost down so the event will start in another 20 minutes or so. As for what the event is, it's a mega hide and seek event!" Kevin blinked wondering why everyone would keep it a secret from him as the Chief then continued. "The rules are that if the seekers find all of the hiders before the sun starts to come up and catch them and bring them back here then the seekers win. Whichever side wins the other gets to do anything they want with them for a full day. Also, its battle of the sexes, girls against guys."

Kevin then realized the horror the Chief put against all of the men since every girl, included all of the girls that loves Kevin, will be facing the guys that are all villagers/human. "Only a couple of people are an exception. Me, Rena, John, Diana and Margrette are all helping to make sure to keep the zombies away along with the golems. John made swords for everyone for this day just in case any of you come across a zombie but please note that if you do then make sure you are even more careful than usual because these zombies are faster than the ones we are used to." Kevin then remembered how the sword on his back was a real great sword which kind of explained quite a bit about that.

"Now than, all guys better run as fast as you can because you are going to be the hiders. You got 20 minutes to find a good place to hide or you might end up doing anything the girls tell you and you can't complain or make up an excuse." All the guys felt shivers go down their spines from hearing that and darted into the autumn zone because the girls on this island are vicious when they get control. Kevin's shiver turned into an icy warning signal that was sounding a code red and his legs ran faster than when he met Nina and she almost tried to kill him. All the girls were kind of impressed by how fast he ran because he got ahead of every other guy who had a 5 second head start on him in 3 seconds.

Once Kevin finally started to run out of steam, he stopped to catch his breath. He thought about the cave system but remembered Eveline knows that place really well so that was out. He could try to bury himself in the leaves but unfortunately Sonia would be able to hear him rustling around since he can't freeze solid, especially with this costume that has no shirt. Kevin then heard rustling and a zombie came out of the bushes but this one ran straight at him. Kevin was able to cut the head clean off of the body and it collapsed. That would be another reason why he can't hide in leaves, zombies would find him before the game even starts. He then remembered how there were mountains and thought that would be a good place to go so he started to run there.

After 3 minutes of the game starting, Kevin still wasn't at the nearest mountain and he already heard some screams from only a mile away and could tell it was one of his girls catching guys she comes across. Kevin then started to sprint but he then heard something and froze. He heard it coming from behind him but in the trees. "Kevin!" Came a voice and Kevin was able to get out of the way from Vanica who swung on a web at him but missed. "Darn it, I was so clo..." Vanica wasn't watching where she was going and was cut off by a tree. "You ok Vanica?" Vanica was on the ground and covering her nose. "Y-yeah...I'm fine..." She then got up and pointed at him with her nose still red. "Anyways I am going to catch you so I can get to do anything I want with you!" Kevin then heard another voice. "Hold it! I am going to be the one that catches Kevin!" It was Fiona still in her Scarecrow costume."

Kevin sees he is surrounded on both sides but then notices something. Vanica glares at Fiona and then shouts. "No I am going to catch Kevin!" Fiona then shouts. "No I am!" Kevin finally realized that both of them want to be the ones that catch him and forgot that they just have to catch all the guys for the entire team to do anything to them. Fiona then started throwing snowballs at Vanica and Vanica dodged them. Kevin took this chance to make his escape towards the mountain while they were fighting. "Thank god most of my heroines are competitive."

While those two were fighting Nina showed up. "What are you two doing?" Both of them look to Nina and shout. "We are fighting to be the one to get to do anything we want to Kevin!" Kevin could hear their conversation while running because of the echoes. Nina sighed. "You two do know that we just have to capture all the guys to do what we want to the guy we want to right?" Kevin then felt betrayed. "Darn it god why does one of the girls have to be smart enough to listen to the rules carefully!" He felt himself run faster as his fear got higher and higher since the girls will be working together to catch him though he also realized that the chief said catch not touch them so if any of the other guys realized it then that means they still got a fighting chance, literally.

Unfortunately while Kevin was thinking something got his leg and dragged him into the bushes. Kevin saw that it was Eveline. Kevin was about to say something but she then stopped him. "I am going to have you do what I want right now so that I get to do it twice once the game is over." Eveline looked into his eyes and Kevin suddenly felt himself start to doze off as he stared more and more but Eveline was interrupted when she heard something spark and it took her a second to realize it was dynamite being lit.

Eveline held onto Kevin and jumped up and away from the bushes that blew up. The sound of the explosion snapped him out of the hypnosis and he saw Mika. "What do you think you were going to do to Kevin?!" Eveline glared at Mika. "He's my servant so I should get to go anything I want with him! If you try to stop me then I will kick your butt like I did before." Mika gritted her teeth. "I would like to see you try!"

Kevin thought this would be hot right now, because of what they were wearing, but he had to do stuff like get away from them as quickly as possible. Mika took out what looked like fire crackers and threw them and then Eveline moved away from them but the explosions were that of a big firework. Eveline jumping out of the way, giving Kevin a chance to get out of her arms and all it took was moving her arm to make him fly towards another set of bushes. Eveline was going to try and go after Kevin but Mika kept on throwing the firecrackers at her which made her forget about Kevin long enough for him to continue running.

Kevin sighed once he felt he was far enough from the girls to be able to continue on walking and not get caught for a while. So far he knows where 5 of the girls are and 2 of them are out which leaves Araya, Celina, Sonia, Shina, and Lilianna if he doesn't run into anyone else he already came across. But while Kevin was walking he suddenly heard someone. "Help me please! Someone?! Please help!" Kevin could tell it was Araya's voice and he sighed, deciding to go ahead and find her.

Once he got there he saw that she was in her mermaid form. Araya looked up to see Kevin. "Kevin! Thank god it's you." She wiped the tears off of her face as he came over to her. "What happened?" Araya turned a little red. "I fell into a puddle and ended up getting wet and transforming." Kevin sighed. He took out a towel and then gave it to her. She took it but then looked up at Kevin. "Where did this come from?" Kevin scratched his head. "It's actually the one I use for my sword to clean it. I decided to being it with me not just in case I need to use it." Araya stared at Kevin then looked to the towel and dropped it. "Eww, I don't want to use that!"

Kevin scratched his head and gave a slight smile. "Sorry but that is all I have and unfortunately I don't want to get caught by anyone else while helping you and I don't really trust you enough to stay here till you dry yourself off so..." Kevin started to walk away and Araya shouted his name, the more times she shouted it though, the less innocent acting it sounded. Once Kevin was far away she pouted. "Darn and i thought it was a good idea." Araya then picked up the towel and noticed one side was completely clean and tried to use that side only.

Kevin was behind a tree to hear what Araya said and sighed in relief. "At least I know that she was trying to trick me and I won't have to feel guilty." Kevin then started to jog away from there to make sure she doesn't catch up to him. Kevin felt like he was far enough from Araya that he could walk. Kevin reached the mountains so he started to climb up them and he could see that the moon was only another hour away from coming down so he had lasted for quite a while. Once Kevin felt like he was high enough up he sat down to rest since he was climbing for a while. He looked at the view and could see a lot of lights which were most likely the women, camp site, and some of the golems that were patrolling the area.

The view looked very beautiful till Kevin was suddenly caught in a lasso. "Alright I got him!" "Nice Job Celina!" "I told you he would come to the mountain." "And you were right Shina." Kevin looked up to see Celina was the one that caught him along with Shina, Lilianna, and Sonia. They were the first of the girls to really think about teaming up and the one that snuck up on him. He felt his twitch with fear as he has been caught and could feel his life slip away as they dragged him down the mountain while he was frozen from the shock of getting caught.

That is until he heard Vanica shout. "Hold it right there! We were the first ones to find Kevin in the first place!" Kevin say it was Vanica, Fiona, and Nina. "We were the first ones to catch him." Another group then spoke. "No I...I mean, we were the first ones to catch him but we just couldn't hang onto him." It was Mika, Eveline, and Araya. It seems that all nine of them had made a group of three for each of them to catch him, and when Kevin really looks at it all of them have someone in the group that has a beef with someone in another group.

All of the girls then start to talk about how they should be the ones to bring Kevin to camp. Fiona finally insulted Celina, and those two started fighting, then Sonia ended up getting a little to close to Mika and Mika freaked out and while Nina tried to calm everyone down Eveline made a comment that really made Nina snap and the entire group of girls just erupted while Lilianna, Vanica, and Araya were the only three that backed up from seeing them erupt. Kevin slowly rolled onto his stomach and crawled till he got to a tree and then used the great sword on his back to cut off the rope on his hands then got his legs and was then free. Lilianna noticed that Kevin was free and tried to calm everyone down while Kevin was getting away until Lilianna finally shouted super loudly that it echoed, which kind of surprised everyone since she was really shy.

Kevin was then running for his life from the group of girls that were in love with him and basically end his life if he gets caught. He kept running and dodging the girls' powers that they were using to try and make him stop in his tracks, dodging snow balls, moving out of the way from spider webs, trying to not get tackled by Nina, get caught from Shina firing two arrows with rope tied to both of them, and finally Mika's enhanced firecrackers.

Kevin continued running till he finally ended up tripping and landing into the campsite. The Chief then looked at the clock then at Kevin. "He still isn't captured, kind of surprising." He then shouted out. "OK times up! The winners are the guys with the last one standing and the winner, Kevin!" Kevin looked up to the Chief. "We won? Wait...Last one Standing?!" Kevin then looked over to see the group of guys all tied up in knots like he was before, filled with tears of Joy that he survived. He then saw Jacob tied up as well. "Wait who got you?!" Jacob smiled sheepishly. "Well...my wife knows me pretty well so it was kind of hard to get away from her. He then looked at the disappointed looks on all the girls including all of Kevin's girls that just came out of the woods to hear that the game was over and that they lost.

All the girls from the villages all started to talk about what they were going to make the guys do and 90% of the older women were talking about making their husbands do things that they should of been doing in the first place while the rest were more like making the guy they like man up and go on a date with them. The Chief then chuckled. "Well since the game was so close how about this. Everyone that got caught has to do at least one thing and only one thing that one of the girls wants them to do but only one and they can't say no." All the girls from the villages' voices then cheered since most of them only wanted one thing specifically while most of the guys shouted. "NO WAY!" feeling betrayed by the Chief.

Feeling both defeat even in victory the men cry. The women then all grab onto the ropes that the men are wrapped up on and started to drag the guys back. It was kind of funny to watch Jacob getting dragged by his wife and beg her not to make him change their house's decorations to the way she wants it, which is the one he hates. Only the teenage to almost teenage girls untied the guy they wanted and told them to go on a date with them.

Kevin scratched his head and gave a slight smile in feeling sorry for some of the guys while being relieved he won't have to go through what the girls would of put him through. On the way back he then decided to ask something from the girls. "What exactly would all of you have done if you did catch me?" All of the girls then started to blush. Team kiss Kevin had Mika, Nina, Araya, and Lilianna. Team make him do funny things was full of Shina, Fiona, and Vanica. Finally Team XXX had Celina, Sonia, and Eveline(even though she won't admit it in front of the rest of the girls). Kevin was even more relieved that he won after hearing what would of happen if he lost but he still didn't feel like they all admitted the whole truth.

* * *

**First time trying to do a writers note so I won't have to much with this one.**

**So how is everyone enjoying the story so far? I know that there are quite a few heroines but there are a lot of mobs in MineCraft. I would do all of the mobs like the smiles, but i can't think of perfect stories to continue on with them so I will start with what I thought of so far. I know that the Halloween special was way off but just like I put in the story, can't have Halloween without Autumn. I have a special chapter planned for once Valentine's day comes though the number of chapters between here and that chapter I set is one day off from the specific number of days there are till Valentine's day, minus 1 so I will have one day I won't post everything, I am still working on the last chapter for this volume but I will try to finish it before it ends up catching up.**

**Before this volume does end I would like to know if there is a way for me to be able to make a type of voting forum, I would like to make the next volumes according the the most favored heroines in the story so if you do know please PM me so I will be able to create it and allow voting to start on the most favored heroine to come out next (Though I will eventually do them all, just want the most popular ones to be out of the way to keep all my fans happy)**


	16. Vol2 Chap6

**Thank you all for continuing to read the story, I am just letting you know that some stuff is happening at school right now and I won't be able to post as much as I have been after Valentine's day but I am going to try and get to it as much as I can, we are starting to catch up to where I am and I have to say, I didn't know that this story would get this popular so fast so once again, thank you for reading.**

* * *

Chapter 6

It's been a couple of days since the Halloween event of death and in those couple of days Kevin has gone to the enormous tunnel system that he met Eveline in and she has been showing him where a lot of items are. She showed him some red stone and found out from the Chief that it is a power source. The Chief had the villagers help build a brand new mine under the village and had it travelling towards the other villages unfortunately it might take months to be able to get it finished but once it is done they will be able to travel to the other zones a lot faster and safer too. Right now Kevin is taking a break, sitting on the mountain he was on during the Halloween event and watching the sun set.

Before the sun set someone walked up behind him but he didn't notice. "Servant..!" Kevin jumped from his daze of almost seeing the sun set. Eveline blinked. "So what exactly were you doing?" Kevin blinked and calmed down his heartbeat. "I was just watching the sunset. First time I could see it like this, from high up and not from the entrance of a mine or from outside my window. Anyways, you think you could get this bag of materials to the village for me? I want to stay here to wait for the sun to set before heading back to the village. Eveline stared at Kevin who looked up at her then at the bag then back at him. "Fine, but you better make some fresh tomato juice ones we get back." Kevin smiled and nodded. "Deal." He gave her the bag and she had bat wings some out of her back as she jumped and glided out of the autumn zone.

Kevin sat back and watched as the sun sets and could see the beautiful sea of red and yellow from both in the sky and down to the trees on the ground. Once it did Kevin got up and stretched. "Time to head back to the..." Before he could finish some bird like creature suddenly swooped in and grabbed him. Kevin kept his smile because he was trying to process what just happened. He looked up and then suddenly saw what it was. The creature had gray feathers and was as big as a human, it must of been a strong bird. He then noticed that the creatures torso looked a lot like a humans and then could see the face. The creature looked down at Kevin and it then spoke. "Hello, I'm Kai, a harpy." Kevin didn't say anything for a moment till his head dropped. "Why is it always me?"

The harpy, Kai, was flying him higher up the mountain until she reached a tree that was hanging off the cliff but kept steady by a bolder. She dropped him into what was definitely a nest and Kevin sighed once he landed. He got up and then looked at how high he was and could only gulp. The harpy then landed in the nest with him. "Finally glad I found you. We don't get to see many human males these days for some reason. Wonder where they all went." Kevin stared at her and then remembered that there used to be villagers that lived in the autumn zone until the zombies got stronger and faster, but she must of not known that they had to run away from this area because the bottom got a whole lot more dangerous.

Before Kevin could speak Kai started to look around the sky and then towards the ground. "Where is she? She should have come back from gathering a while ago." Suddenly another harpy flew past the nest and then landed in it. This one had white feathers and seemed a little younger than the last one. She was carrying a lot of grapes on her legs and wings. "Sorry I'm late sister, it took me a while to find some nice fruit. I thought about getting pineapples, then apples, then some coconuts from the beaches but then finally decided on getting large amounts of grape vines that hang off the mountain side since it would be easier to get more of them. Oh who is this?"

The white haired harpy finally noticed Kevin. Kai then explained. "This is a human male I found. His name is...Wait, what was your name again?" Kevin could just feel the bird brains they both had. "Well you never asked my name before or after you snatched me and dropped me into your nest. My name is Kevin, I'm from the spring zone." Kai then smiled. "Nice to meet you Kevin, this is my twin sister Mai. We have lived in this nest for...how many years?" Mai then answered. "It has been around 13, the last 4 years we lived with our mom." Kai nodded. "Right. I'm Kai, and I am the older sister." Kevin blinked in irritation as Kai introduced herself for the second time. Mai then introduced herself. "I'm Mai, the smarter of the two. My sister is the stronger one." Kai then jumped up and down. "Yeah I can lift people twice my size and even push boulders. I one time pushed a bolder so far that it almost pushed a tree of the cliff." Kevin blinked in complete surprise and looked at the boulder holding down the tree. Mai then corrected her. "She can carry someone three times her size but push things that are 10 times her size. Especially when she tries not to think too much."

Kevin could not believe what he got into. Right now he is trapped in a harpy nest that is probably over 200 feet high up that is being kept up by a boulder that one harpy pushed into the try and is now eating grapes with them. Kevin sighs. Seriously god, why does it have to be me? Kevin then hears something suddenly. "We finally found a mate! So when do you think we should make him ours?" Kevin coughed some from almost swallowing a grape into his wind pipe. Kevin then said that he was fine. He then starts to think of a way out of this situation. OK, so one of them is as dumb as a boulder though stronger than one while the other is smart...but wait, she is still a harpy so maybe she also has a bird brain just one that is a little better at thinking. What could I do to get them to do so I can take long enough for me to get out of here... Kevin then thought of something but it was going to be a 50/50 chance against the younger sister. "Hey I was wondering. Want to try counting to 100 with our eyes close?"

Both of the harpies look at Kevin and then the younger one reacts. "That's a good idea, we can practice your counting and you might be able to remember some of the numbers while you can't see anything else and there for not have to think of something else." Kevin was a little bit surprised though relieved that it seems to of worked. The harpies then close their eyes and Kai starts counting. "Ok so 1, 2...umm...umm..." Mai helps her. "3." Kai spokes. "I knew that. 3, 4, 5, 6...umm..." Kevin took this chance to think of a way down till he realized that he could try to get to the mountain by the tree and climb down. Kevin crawls to the mountain side and slowly starts to follow a path down from the mountain. Once they got to 50 Kevin was already 1/4th the way down and once they hit 100 Kevin was back in the spot he was originally when Kai grabbed him. They opened their eyes and then Mai speaks. "Nice job Kai, you only forgot 30 of the numbers." Kai then cheers. "Did you see that Kevin I only missed 30...Kevin?" They both then notice that Kevin as gone. "Where did he go? did he sprout wings and fly from the nest?" Mai looked around. "I'm not sure."

Kevin had gotten out of the autumn zone and sighed. "Ok so be more careful and aware of my surroundings next time I am in the autumn zone and this time stay away from the mountain." Kevin headed back to the spring zone and killed a lot of zombies along the way. He has been able to handle himself a lot easier then when he first got to the island.

Once he got back he was tackle hugged by Diana with a wagging tail. "Master your finally back in the village!" She then started to lick Kevin's cheek and Kevin started to turn red. "Diana, I told you to stop licking me." Diana's ears went down. "But master you let me do it when I was in my wolf form so why can't I do it in this one?" Kevin scratched his head. "Because humans don't ever lick each other like that." Diana then replies. "But I see Margrette do it a lot of times to John in his roo..." Kevin then cut her off. "Well they never do it in pubic! It is too embarrassing to suddenly be licked like that!" Sonia then tackle hugs him. "Yay master is finally back!" She then starts to rub her cheek against his and purred." Kevin starts to turn red some more. "S-sonia could you please stop that. Humans don't rub each other's cheeks together like that." Sonia then speaks. "Well I saw Margrette do that to John and to do a gentle bit on the ear as she started to pull down his..." Kevin cut that line up straight away. "Ok John needs to get some curtains for whatever window you two are peaking through at night!"

Kevin went inside to enjoy dinner though everyone was kind of wondering why he didn't finish all of his food since he was out there for 5 hours without anything to eat, especially Lilianna. In the morning Kevin went over to John's and told him about the harpies that kidnapped him yesterday night. "Seriously? You got kidnapped by two hot harpies? I didn't even know harpies were on this island anymore, thought they all died out years ago." Kevin blinked and then looked at John. "Wait what do you mean by that? You knew harpies were on the island?" John was sharpening a sword. "Yeah while i was still an adventurer one kidnapped me and took me to its nest. I ended up dropping my sword so I couldn't fight it off though it was kind of a good thing that I didn't have my sword because the harpy was pretty nice, except for the one downside that it was trying to make me be her husband, even after I told her I was dating someone else. She was a real bird brain, every time I told her I was already dating someone she would reply, 'yes , you are now.' like she was saying she was the one I was dating now and never got that I was telling her I was dating someone else. Luckily I got out of there at the first night because she made a plan that she would make me hers after I went to sleep though she said it out loud so I knew to get out of their right away."

Kevin scratched his head. "Yeah I got away by having the smarter one trying to teach the older one how to count to 100 with their eyes closed. I was lucky she wasn't another 1% smarter or she probably would of knew what my plan was. Well I'm going to go to the autumn caves, don't worry I am going to stay away from the Mountains." John nodded. "Alright, I will see you later." Before Kevin stepped out he remembered. "Oh yeah, and get some curtains man. Diana and Sonia are learning creepy things that Margrette does to you at night and try to use those as an excuse to greet me back." John's jaw dropped while Kevin headed out.

Unfortunately for Kevin, as soon as he stepped out, he felt two bird feet grab onto him and pull him up into the sky. Kevin looked up and saw Kai and Mai. Kai then shouted. "Yay, we found Kevin!" Mai then spoke. "Glad I remembered he said he was from the spring zone. Probably would of never found him then." Kevin really felt like an idiot then, though lucky for him, some of the villagers saw Kevin get snatched up and Mika, Shina, and the other girls happened to arrive in the village just in time. Mika then shouted. "Hey you bird brains! Where do you think your taking Kevin!" Kia and Mai then stop. Kai looks down towards Mika. "What? We are going to marry him of course." All of the girls then get a dark aura coming from them and Mika then says in a dark voice. "Shina, take them down." Shina steps up and draws an arrow. "My pleasure." Shina fires a lot of arrows at them but the harpies are really quick and keep dodging the arrows. Once arrow almost got Kai's leg but she lets go of Kevin and the arrow misses. "Ha ha, you missed!" Mai and Kevin then start to lose altitude as Mai then starts to flap her wings faster to try and keep them up. "I am not as strong as Kai, I can't carry someone that is even my size!" Kevin then shouted. "Just great!" They both then start falling towards the ground and Kai has sheepish smile. "Oopsy."

Kevin and Mai survive the fall thanks to Mai still flapping her wings and keeping them from falling to fast but Kevin end up cushioning the fall for Mai which kind of hurt him a little more. Kai then landed next to them. "Sorry for letting go, I forgot that I am carrying most of Kevin's weight. Hang on...are you making him your husband without me?" The rest of the girls then show up. "Hold it right there! You are not taking Kevin anywhere!" Kai then looks at the girls. "We brought him to our nest yesterday. That gives us the right to marry him but he suddenly disappeared half way through our diner." Lilianna then remembered that Kevin didn't finish his diner last night. "So that's why you didn't finish your dinner last night? You were eating with harpies?!" Everyone was kind of surprised that the first time she got set off was when she hears Kevin was eating someone else's cooking and he couldn't finish hers.

Everyone then hears someone yawn. "What is going on?" It seems Eveline had woken up and came to see what was going on. She then saw Kai and Mai. "What are you two doing here in the spring zone?" She then notices Mai is sitting on Kevin. "Hey what are you doing to my servant?!" Kai and Mai both jump at her shouting. "A-aunty Eveline!" Everyone then stares in surprise. "Aunty?" Eveline sighs. "Yes. I knew their mother and while they were still little brats that just came out of their shell I would help take care of them while their mom was away so they started to call me aunty. I even had to help teach them how to fly but it had to be a night lesson so I could fly around freely without getting to burnt from the sun. They ended up getting good eye sight from being taught at night they could even figure out where I was in my bat form." That explained why Kai was able to find Kevin when the sun had set.

Eveline then continued. "I even taught them how to swoop in and capture their pray before they even knew what had happened, they were really easy to teach though I could only get them to remember things that dealt with their bodies." The pieces all start to just come together so quickly and perfectly that the picture was already done before Kevin knew what he was putting together, it spelled out I hate my life in bold letters. Eveline then went back to where she was before. "So what exactly do you think you two are doing with my servant?" Mai then spoke. "Well aunty, Kai found Kevin yesterday at sunset and brought him to our nest, we were going to make him our husband but he suddenly disappeared while we were counting to 100 with our eyes closed." Eveline sighed. "I leave Kevin in the autumn zone one minute and then my past students suddenly pick him up right after I leave him."

She then looked at the harpies. "OK you two, listen up. If you really want Kevin to be your husband then you will have to get him to choose you. You can't try to force him into picking you..." Mika then interrupted. "What about during the Halloween event?" Eveline turned red and shouted at her. "S-shut your mouth, that wasn't what you were thinking!" She cleared her throat and then continued. "Unfortunately these other girls are also trying to get Kevin as well...same as me. So if you want him you are going to have to be able to get him to love you more than the others. Got it?"

Mai and Kai then nodded. Mai then spoke. "So all we have to do is get him to like us more than the others and he will become our husband." Eveline nodded. "That is basically the short version. Get him to love you more than the others and he will become your husband." Kevin sighed. "He could feel the pain from landing on the ground and being landed on going away and another pain appearing, this one telling him that if he gets one more girl in this harem he will end up dead within the first week.

Kevin was too worn out and injured to go to the mine today so he decided to go ahead and take a break in the town today. He helped out around the village so he can pass the time and then once it was close to dark he went to bed early after dinner, this time finishing it in hopes that Lilianna will stop being mad at him about not finishing her cooking yesterday. Once he was starting to finally get to sleep Diana and Sonia burst into the room. "Master, John got curtains and we can't see what is going on in his room anymore! Can you go ask him to take them down so we can see what they are doing?" Kevin then shouts to them. "You're not supposed to be looking at that stuff anyways! I'm not going to go tell John to take down the curtains so you two can continue to watch them do those things!" Diana then whimpered. "But master, we are learning a lot from watching them. First you..." Kevin then cut her off but kicking them both out of his room and locked the door. Diana then starts to scratch at the door and Kevin tells her no like a dog and Diana stops. "Aww...and I wanted to try doing that one thing where you..." Kevin then shouted from the other side of the door. "Good night!" Diana whimpered and they both went back to their rooms.

In the morning Kevin woke up and didn't say a thing. He could feel feathers on both sides of him and then grey and white wings suddenly covered his chest and both of the twin harpies started to snuggle up against Kevin. Kevin sighed, finally excepting that he can't get out of this situation without one of the other girls coming in and trying to kill either him or the other girls so he just decides to wake them up and get it over with. Kevin then moved both of his arms and poked both of them on the forehead. Both of them then woke up and then look at Kevin. "Morning." Both of them say sleepily. Kevin sighed and then asked. "So what are both of you doing here?" Kai then speaks. "We thought that this could score us some points and get us closer to Kevin." Then Mai adds. "Our nest also ended up getting crushed by the boulder it was being kept up by. It seems that yesterday or the day before something upset the balance between the tree and boulder and made the boulder come another inch off the ground, making it go up and off the cliff completely."

Kevin then remembered how he walked along the tree and wondered if that was him that upset the balance. Kevin scratched his head. "Well the tree and boulder part definitely would make me let you sleep in my bed for one night but unfortunately you two aren't the first two to sneak in so you just about got to where just about all the other girls got the first day meeting me. Mai then smirks. "Well did they do this? OK Kai one..." Kevin blinks in confusion. Kai then smiles. "two..." Kevin then realizes what they were going to do but it was to late. "Three!" Both of them use their wings to Keep Kevin in place and then kiss him on both cheeks at the same time. Kevin started to turn really red from both of them doing that and in another bad luck moment for Kevin, Lilianna opened the door, coming to wake him up along with Diana and Sonia right when the two harpies kissed him. Even after 4 months on the island, this one thing is the only thing that never changed.


	17. Vol2 Chap7

**Hello everyone, this will be the last chapter till Valentine's day since it is so close to the time and this next chapter is so special and it would be better if it arrived on Valentine's day. Sorry for the inconvenience and than you so much for continuing to read my story, this is really making me happy that so many people are enjoying it and makes me think I can go ahead and start posting other stories as well, but for now I will continue with this one.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Right now, Kevin had just finished mining for the day and was getting ready to head back to the village. Once he got back to the spring zone Kevin felt a little strange, he hasn't felt this since he first met Nina but she would know that she can go ahead and call out to him so it had to of been another Nightwalker. "Who's there?" Kevin didn't see anything and no one responded so Kevin just turned back around and sighed but froze when he came face to face with Nina's brother again. Kevin was not expecting to see him there so he jumped a few feet backwards. "Seriously? Do all of you Nightwalkers just make someone feel uncomfortable by watching them then suddenly appearing in front of them?" The brother crossed his arms. "More or less."

Kevin then sighed and scratched his head. "Whatever, so what do you want umm...wait I don't think you ever told me your name..." The brother shrugged. "My name is Noah. So anyways, how has my sister been doing?" Kevin scratched his head. "Pretty much the same, smart, shy, crazy if I accidentally look at her." Noah nodded. "Good to hear she is still in love though still wish it wasn't with a human." Kevin then turned his head and smirked. "Even if it wasn't with me she wouldn't fall for her brother." Noah then shouted with his fist raised in the air. "Shut it! You can't help it if you catch something that is in your families' bloodline!"

Noah then cleared his throat. "Anyways, the main reason I came here is because Michael wanted to invite you to hang out with us." Kevin was a little surprised and a little curious. "Huh, Hang out? What exactly will we be doing?" Noah looks at Kevin. "Not sure, it's different every time Michael decides to have everyone hang out but I will tell you that Jack, Venom, and Viper will also be there." Kevin then his stomach twists a little from hearing about two people that might like to eat him and the third person being someone that hates his guts for breaking his bow. "Well...I would like to go b..." Noah then nodded. "Great, see you there." Kevin's eyes widened and then he tried to tell him that he was going to decline but he then teleported away before he could finish. "But I don't want to die..." Is all Kevin could get out after failing to decline.

Kevin woke up and then stretched his head, remembering that he was going to go hang out with the guys. But Kevin then remembered that he didn't know where to meet them until he heard a knock on the door. Kevin blinked and really hoped that it wasn't them because the golems weren't yet set to not attack them but he could be able to save them if it wasn't Rena that went to open the door. Kevin then heard the door open as he got on his shirt. "Hello?" That was Rena's voice opening up the door. Kevin get out of his room and saw Michael. Michael saw Kevin and then smirked and waved. "Hey Kevin, been a while." Rena's eyes then turned red. "Target locked, none human detected. Eliminate."

Kevin had a completely terrified face because it was to early in the morning for drama like this to happen. Michael looked at Rena and noticed what she said. Rena tried to punch Michael but Michael dodged it she then tried to punch him a couple more times and he kept on dodging her. "Wow you are really good; it is taking me a second to realize where you are going to punch next!" Rena heard that and then backed up a little. "Attack speed level 2." Rena then jumped right at Michael and Michael was barely able to dodge it, her punch glazed his face and gave him a scratch. "Now that's more like it." Before the fight could continue Kevin got between them. "Rena wait! He's a friendly, stop attacking!" Rena stopped and then looked at Michael. "OK master. I shall no longer attack him."

Michael then started to laugh. "Man that was a pretty good match. She is the first one to ever put a scratch on my face, and I try to make sure this thing stays just the way it is compared to anywhere else on my body. Rena was it? Want to come hang out with Kevin and the rest of us?" Kevin and Rena both blinked in confusion but for different reasons. Rena then thought about it. "Sure, if master doesn't mind." Kevin sighed. "OK then, I guess its fine but the next couple of people you meet please don't attack them." Rena nods. "Yes master, I will go into passive mode until ordered to neutralize." Kevin scratched his head, wondering why he never heard of that mode sooner. Michael smiled. "Alright, if there is anyone else you want to bring then tell me now and we will pick them up before leaving." Kevin shivered from hearing him say that because he also felt like some of the girls suddenly got a sense of an opportunity to be with Kevin. Kevin quickly said. "N-no, no one else so let's hurry up and get the others!" Kevin tried to get the out of the village quickly and all of the girls arrived outside the house, feeling the gateway had close. Mika sighed "Darn we must of missed him. That or that sensation was a false alarm."

Kevin, Rena, and Michael all head over to the spider's cave to get Viper and Venom but on the way they met up with Noah and Jack. Michael waved. "Hey guys, so you two decided to get Jack's girls first." Kevin blinked. "Wait, Jack is dating both Viper and Venom?" Jack glared at Kevin. "What you got a problem with that?" Kevin shook his head and backed up a little bit. "N-no, I just wasn't expecting it. Hope you three are working it out." Jack looked away. "We are and all three of us are happy with each other." Rena then asked Kevin. "Master, that person seems really hostile to you, should I go into offensive mode?" Kevin looked at Rena with a surprised expression. "Well...I would say just keep an eye on him but don't attack unless he does." Jack then had a vein show on his head. "I can hear you two you know." Noah then looked at Rena. "You're the golem princess. So Kevin, does this mean that you choose her over Nina?" Kevin could feel a little bit of anger coming from him and Kevin backs up. Rena starts to get in an attack stance but Michael then explained. "Don't worry, I invited her along because she was really strong. She even scratched me on my face. She still wasn't set to where she wouldn't attack me so we had a little fight and I got to see how cool she was but Kevin hasn't chosen yet." Noah nodded and the aura seemed to disappear and Kevin sighed in relief while Rena went back to passive mode.

They continued to the cave and then saw Viper and Venom were next to the entrance. Once they saw Jack they both darted straight to him. "Hey Jack, glad you made it." "We were worried that we might have to wait to see you a little longer." Jack smiled and then kissed both of the girls. "I wouldn't make you girls wait too long. I made sure to try and come here first and then met up with the rest of the guys on my way here." Kevin watched as he saw that it was the two girls that seemed to be obsessed with Jack while Jack just doesn't really mind both of them. The girls then see Kevin and Viper speaks. "Hello Kevin, been a while. So how is our sister?" Kevin smiled. "I would say the same old stuff. Climbing around my ceiling, me suddenly getting wrapped up in web and almost forced to kiss her but the rest of the girls stop her before she can do it. The usual." Viper and Venom smile and Venom finishes. "Good to hear she still cares about you." Kevin heard that and could swear she would of added more to the end of that along the lines of or we would of eaten you kind of thing.

Kevin then asks Michael. "So Michael, what exactly are we going to do?" Michael looked over to Kevin and then smirked. "We are going to have a tag match." Everyone starts to sound excited about it except for Rena, who can't show many emotions, and Kevin. "Umm...but isn't that game for more like kids?" Everyone then looked over to Kevin then Michael realized why he said that. "Oh that's right, forgot that humans and villagers aren't really that fast or strong so their type of tag would be more like a kids game. How about a quick demonstration Noah? But remember your limiter." Noah nodded and he suddenly took out knives and teleported and started to throw them around at Michael and he kept dodging them. Kevin was shocked and little afraid of what type of rules this tag has. Michael then started to get a little more trick dodging and started to do flips to dodge them.

They both then suddenly stopped. "Alright you got me." Michael showed Everyone that his shirt got cut. "The rules are that you are out if your shirt gets cut without a scratch harming the person. Everyone gets a teammate but since we got an odd number of people we will have Noah be couch, especially since he has good eyes." Everyone nods to the rules and then Kevin spoke. "I left my sword back in my room so think I could go ahead and..." Noah suddenly passed over Kevin's sword. "Wait when did you..?" Noah cut him off. "I teleported to your house while you were babbling." Kevin blinked and then looked over to Rena. "Hey umm...Rena doesn't have any clothing..." Venom then took out a shirt. "We will have to play tops only rules but I always pack three shirts just in case." Once she put she shirt on Rena she sort of looked even more cute with it on. It was white; almost Rena's color and this one had a design that complemented Rena's emotionless face. Everyone stopped and stared for a while as Michael suddenly whistled. "Not bad. Good choice in shirts Venom."

The teams were Kevin and Rena, Michael and Jack, and finally Venom and Viper. Once the game started Rena jumped right at Michael and missed him by a hair. Michael smirked. "Starting up our rematch already?" Rena looked to where Michael dodged. "You are the most dangerous target here and getting you would be the best option." Michael laughed as he took out a short sword and swung at Rena but Rena moved back. "Nice choice in targets. But don't forget about my own partner too." Rena saw Jack fire an arrow at her and it was heading towards her arm but Rena then moved her arm towards where the arrow was heading and everyone heard a cling. Noah then shouted. "No out, it hit something along with her clothing." That was the rule, it can only hit the clothing, and Rena could abuse that rule if she ever gets tag teamed. Venom then showed up next to Jack. "Don't forget about us honey." Jack dodged Venom's first sharp leg and then started to roll away and dodged the other two but he noticed that she had gotten him and then Noah shouted. "Jack is out!"

Kevin was fighting against Viper. "This should be easy. Humans aren't as good at hitting just the clothing as they are at trying to kill the thing they are aiming at." Kevin kept a good grip on his sword and then Viper came at him. Kevin blocked the first leg, moved out of the way from the second and then had to jump back from the claws on her hands. "Well it seems you aren't bad at all Kevin." Kevin sighed because he almost got hit by that last strike. He decided to go ahead and do a charge attempt. Viper then smirked, knowing what he was doing. Kevin charged in and cut the shirt but also cut Viper but he then had an idea. Kevin then pulled the sword back and cut only the shirt this time. Noah then shouts. "Viper is out. Not bad Kevin, that was a good idea." Viper was really shocked but then smirked. "I got to say, I didn't see that coming. Good job." Jack and Viper both sat down near Noah.

Rena and Michael kept taking turns striking and dodging and both of them were really fast. But then Rena strikes and missed but she then used her other hand to knock Michael's knife up and by the time that happened she retracted her arm and took a shot at Michael. Michael tried to dodge but Rena was able to hit and cut the edge of his hood. Just about everyone was shocked by that and Michael ended up falling backwards because of the dodge he was trying to do. He then laughed and grinned once he calmed down. "Guess you are stronger than me nice job, but you should really try to make sure to know where everyone is." Venom then struck Rena's shirt from the back and it was only the shirt. Unfortunately for her, a sword suddenly cut her shirt from under her arm. "That should also go twice for the person going after a target." Noah then blew a whistle that he suddenly had. "Winner is Rena and Kevin." Everyone clapped from enjoying the fight between Michael and Rena and at the end of the match.

Once everyone stopped clapping they all heard one more person was clapping and looked to see another group of monsters. The one clapping seemed to be a Dynamare but one that seems more winter prepared rather than the Dynamare's Kevin has met. They also had someone that looked like a skeleton but she was a dark grayish color instead of white. There was also another half spider and another Nightwalker with them as well. "Well that was entertaining, seeing Michael lose to a girl." Michael sighed. "Hello Valery. It's been a while." Kevin scratched his head. "Umm...who are they?" Noah looked over to Kevin and then started to explain. "That Dynamare is Michael's ex-girlfriend Valery. She is a Dynamare of the winter zone which is why she wears different color clothing. The skeleton that is a really dark grey is Maria, she is what is called a wither skeleton, different from skeletons in two ways; they are masters of sword fighting and they are created differently, involving the creature known as a wither. The spider is a forest spider called Vila, and the Nightwalker is an old acquaintance of mine, Mark. You could say that he is an old time rival."

Kevin scratched his head as he saw that these two groups were full of completely different, and yet the same, type of people. Michael scratched his head and then looked over to Valery. "I kind of wish you would get over me dumping you. It is getting a little annoying when you keep on trying to attack me and my friends because of it." Valery had a vein show but then she calmed down and then smirked. "I will have you know that I have gotten over you." Mark then replied. "I will believe that once you stop whining over him dumping you and chasing him around every time you learn where he is." Valery was embarrassed and then started hitting Mark. "Don't tell him that!" Kevin then asked. "So what exactly made Michael dump her?" Noah answered. "She was getting very clingy. Imagine those two's obsession with Jack and put them together." Kevin nodded. "So basically like a Nightwalker but a little more stalking." Noah tried to complain. "Hey that is…a little too accurate."

Maria then yawned. "I am getting a little bored right now so let's just hurry this along." She took out a sword and this sword's blade was black. She dashed right at Kevin but Rena got between them and blocked the blade with her arm. Vila sighed. "There she goes again, starting a fight right off the bat." Something was wrong with Rena after that first attack. The blade pierce through Rena's arm and put a hole through her. Kevin grabbed Rena and pulled her backwards and was able to get Rena away from the blade. "I got her, you stay back. The blade will keep cutting right through you if you continue to fight so be in standby mode." Rena wanted to argue that she should be protecting him but unfortunately Kevin made it an order to stay back there unless his life is in danger. The rest of the group started to charge in and Michael's group got between them.

Jack fired an arrow at Maria but she blocked it with the sword. "Come on you can do better than that." Kevin came in from behind and dashed right in but was only able to scratch Maria. Maria had jumped out of the way from the sword but she touched were the sword got her and saw her black blood. "I was hit." Maria then smirked. "Well this is interesting. I guess I made the right choice charging at you first." Maria charged at Kevin again but Kevin blocked the sword. Maria then looked at Kevin's sword and saw that she wasn't cutting through. "Hey what is that sword made of?" Kevin pushed her back. "This sword is infused with a little bit of diamond. So whatever that sword is made of can't cut through can it?" Maria glared at him and then Kevin got into the stance he learned from training with John and Maria seemed surprised. "Where did you learn that stance?!" Kevin blinked a little confused by the question. "I learned it from a good friend of mine. He also was the one to infuse the diamond into the sword as well as spar with me."

Maria started to shake with anger. "The one that made that sword style. The way the blade is made to withstand a wither's sword. That man was the only one that beat me in a one on one sword fight." Maria gripped her blade and then charged forward and started to clash with Kevin. Jack was trying to get a shot, and he really wouldn't of minded firing right now to hit Kevin and Maria but he would have had a long chat with Michael about knowing who is on their side.

Right now Michael was having a good fight with his ex, Noah was fighting his rival, and the sisters were fighting against the spider from a different clan and since Rena was injured and Jack can't get a shot off, Kevin had to fight the wither skeleton on his own. Kevin blocked her sword and swung back at her and she blocked. Both of them kept on swinging back and forth until both of them were in a dead lock. Both of them were pushing their blades against each other to try and push the other one back and Kevin got an idea. He started to push even harder and was starting to overpower her so she tried to push him even harder and then Kevin suddenly stopped and Maria started to fall forward. Kevin then took his foot and tripped her and grabbed the arm with the sword and then got her in a lock, forcing her to drop her sword.

As Kevin caught Maria he saw that everyone else was already finished. Noah had beaten Mark, Viper and Venom had tied up Vila, and Michael had Valery tied up and over his shoulder, her screaming to let her go. So Kevin ended up being in last place in capturing his enemy. Michael then smirked. "Don't feel bad, she is only the second strongest person in their group." Kevin sighed as he let the two spiders wrap up Maria. "Then who is the strongest?" Micheal pointed his thumb to the girl he had tied up on his back and Kevin's eye twitch in disbelief. "So you fought against the strongest in their group alone?" Michael gave a wide grin. "Hey, she is cute and strong. Why wouldn't I of dated her before?"

Kevin then narrowed his eyes and Michael blinked in confusion. "What?" Kevin then smirked and walked over and put a hand on his shoulder and then whispered to him. "You should make sure to tell her the truth." Michael blinked in confusion. "What are you..?" Kevin then continued. "Come on man, I have a freaking harem of girls that try to follow me around every single day, I know when someone is in love with someone else and you are still in love with her." Michael blinked in surprised and then scratched his head and looked away from Kevin. Kevin then said one last thing. "I think you two might be able to work it out but a quick word of advice, make sure to set some rules for her obsession. Be with her a little more often and try to make it to where she can get enough of you and not be to paranoid to think you are trying to avoid her." Valery continued to stuggle. "What are you guys talking about? I can't hear. Could you let me down now? I don't like being picked up like this!"

Michael then smirked. "Ok I'll go ahead and put you down, but first..." Michael put Valery down next to the other people that are tied up and Noah then spoke to them. "You guys are going to be staying here until Mark wakes up to free which should be any moment now. See you guys around." All of them had a gloomy face of defeat and felt a little bit humiliated from being left in a pile, tied up like that. As everyone headed back to their homes Kevin checked up on Rena. "Hey so how is your arm?" Rena looked over to Kevin. "It will be fine once I get it fixed. Thank you for your concern master." Kevin nodded. "Of course. That was the first time I ever saw you get hurt and I hated to know that you could of been torn apart in that fight. So if you ever end up in a position where you might end up being torn apart then try to hurry and get away from them, because I don't want you getting hurt." Rena turned a little red and a little bit of steam came out of her ears. "O-O-OK master. I will." She then started to walk a little faster ahead of Kevin.

Michael then put his arm around Kevin's head and dragged him in. "Hey Kevin, this was a fun day. Glad you could make it." Kevin looked up at Michael and then smiled. "Yeah it was, thanks for inviting me." Michael then let go of Kevin. "But thanks for the advice too. I think I might be able to make up with Valery if I take your advice." Kevin nodded. "Just make sure you do it at the right time. Don't try to do it at a moment like we left them in. Try to do it at a moment that feels right." Michael nodded. "Alright I will. See you later. Oh and good luck in two weeks." Michael quickly headed off into the forest before Kevin could ask him. "What is in two weeks?" Kevin started to think and then once he realized it he shouted to the heavens. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! GOD WWWWHHHHHHHYYYYYYYY!"

* * *

**Hello everyone again. I am letting you know that I am putting a Forum up. For now it will be to help me decide on what volume i should type next by all of your votes. I already have made the forum though it seems to be getting posted right now but I will go ahead and post when it is up  
here: /****topic/173615/128531602/1/Hello-Everyone-Here-is-where-I-will-keep-track **

**add the name of the site to it since it won't save it with it**


	18. Vol2 Chap8

Chapter 8

Kevin's eyes shot open and he looked left and right. He was underneath his bed, wrapped up in his blanket and he rolled out from under it. He slowly peered over his bed to the door and didn't see anything. Kevin slowly crawled over to the door and opened it a little crack and looked through. He didn't see anyone and then slowly walked over to the kitchen and grabbed some fruit from the bowl and slowly walked towards his bedroom but then heard someone speak. "Kevin? What are you doing?" Kevin froze and then turned to see it was Lilianna. She still seemed half asleep. "Oh I am just going to get a little snack." Lilianna rubbed her eye and then yawned. "OK but make sure you still have enough room for breakfast." Kevin nodded and then quickly dashed into his room. Lilianna blinked, still half asleep and then she decided to go ahead and start cooking breakfast.

Kevin started to eat one of the bananas he snatched and sat on his bed. He looked over to the window and then back to the door. "It's ok Kevin, you just have to get ready for the day, hurry to John's without getting spotted and then quickly get out of the village for the rest of the day, then you just might be able to survive." Kevin finished off the banana and could then smell Lilianna was cooking. It smelled like his favorite food; bacon, pancakes, and sausage and a good chance there is some orange juice with it. Kevin licked his lips but also started to wonder if it was a trap. Kevin slowly opened the door and peeked through to see Lilianna cooking. He could tell she is still really sleepy and there is a chance she doesn't even know what day it is so it isn't an intentional trap if it ends up being a trap. Lilianna finished and then said. "Kevin, breakfast is done."

Kevin was really hesitant about going but when he was the breakfast plate he couldn't take it, trap or not ke couldn't resist his favorite breakfast made by a good chef. Kevin went and sat in the chair and Lilianna set down the plate and then poured him a glass of orange juice. "There you go. Enjoy." Kevin smiled brightly. "Thank you for the meal Lilianna." Lilianna smiled sleepily. "You're welcome." Lilianna went back to making everyone else's breakfast before they wake up and Kevin started to try to enjoy it while trying to finish the breakfast quickly before everyone else wakes up and death comes for his soul.

Kevin finished his food within a minute and then quickly dashed out of the building. Lilianna turned to see Kevin get out the door and rubbed her eyes. "What is the rush?" She scratched her head and then looked over to the calendar and it took her a second to realize what today was. Her eyes widened and she realized why Kevin was in such a rush. "I can't believe I was such an idiot! I've been waiting for this day all month!" Lilianna starts to glow as she quickly finishes up with everyone else's breakfast and then hurries up and starts collecting other things to make something else.

Kevin looked left and right five times before he slowly started to walk away from the house then made a quick dash towards John's house and the door opened really quickly as soon as Kevin got close to the door letting Kevin jump right in. Kevin was huffing and puffing till he came to one final sigh of relief that he made it this far. He looked over to see John close the door and sigh. "Guess you survived this long." Kevin smiled. "Really glad you got my back today man." John felt a shiver go through his spine. "Shoot I wouldn't leave you behind on a day like this man. It would be a death sentence to have you go through it alone. Especially with the number and types of girls that are chasing you." Kevin started to shiver and sit down in the corner. "Why, why did I have to survive this long? Why couldn't I of just died earlier?!" John went next to Kevin and put a hand on his shoulder. "Come on man you were able to survive Halloween I know you can survive this one." Kevin pushed John back a little. "That was Halloween. This day...this day is...VALENTINE'S DAY!"

John grabbed hold of Kevin and started to shake him. "Calm down man! I can help you through this! You just have to listen to me!" Kevin calmed down but still had tears of fear coming out of his eyes. "First off stop those tears or they will show up! On this day they can smell fear ten times better." Kevin stopped his tears and tried to keep calm. John then took a deep breath. "OK, it's simple. You know every single one of their specialties, what they are good at and what type of armory they have. And I know about their traditions on this bloody day. The main ones you have to watch out for are Dynamare, Nightwalker, Spider, Skeleton, and worst of all, the vampire. Dynamare will try anything to blow you up since it's their way of showing their affection the most. Spiders will catch you like flies and you won't be able to escape from them until the day ends and you are already sucked dry. Skeletons will try everything to do their tradition and shoot you in the heart like cupid's arrow so always keep a tree between you and her, Nightwalkers will try everything to get you to look at them and embrace them and if you don't you will end up as flat as the pancake you had for breakfast."

Kevin was a little confused. "Hey wait how did you..." John then cut him off. "Finally the vampire...all I can say is, don't let her bit you. Don't even let her know where you are or by today's end you will no longer be able to step in the sunlight...And also from the way I have seen her act you might not be a virgin by the end of the day either." Kevin shivers. "But I like the sunlight. I want to keep living." Kevin then stands up and is pulling his hair. "And I don't want to be the one manhandled!" John then noticed he was crying of fear again. "Calm down man I told you crying in fear will allow them to..." There was a sudden knock on the door and both of them froze and slowly turned to the door. Both of them looked back to each other and John gestured for him to open the door. Kevin shook his head in refusal but John then started to gesture to when he started crying in fear so he had to open it. Kevin started to shiver as he walked over to the door.

Kevin slowly opened it and saw that it was Mika. Mika then jumped right at Kevin before Kevin could react. Mika had this enormous smile on her face. "Kevin, I'm so happy that you are here for today." Kevin then noticed she had something behind her back. "Here Kevin, this is for you." Mika then showed him a green box with a heart on the center of it. Kevin blinked and then he realized the thing was ticking. "L-let me guess…A time bomb?" Mika then grinned. "Yup, you guessed well. It should explode in another five seconds if I remember correctly." Kevin acted quickly and knocked the box out of her hands and towards the back wall. The size of the explosion made Mika get blown off Kevin and made a huge crater in the wall of John's house.

Kevin hurried and went out of the crater and Mika then started to chase him. "Wait Kevin, that's not how the tradition goes! You're supposed to be blown up with me!" Kevin's fear gauge kicked in and he started to run even faster, making it to where Mika loses sight of him. "Kevin wait!" Kevin was able to sneak behind a tree while he ran and successfully got away from Mika. As Kevin sighed he was almost hit by an arrow that missed five inches from his chest. Kevin froze in fear and shock and then saw Shina come out from behind another tree. "Darn, another 3 inches and I would have gotten the heart. Just stand still Kevin, I won't miss this time." Shina got another arrow ready but by the time she looked back at Kevin he vanished. "Where did you go?" She looked left then right and then started to look around for him.

Kevin was huffing and puffing from his fear gauge being used so much until he was able to calm down. Kevin then peeked out of the bushes and didn't see anyone around. "OK, nice and slow…" Kevin couldn't finish what he was saying because he suddenly was being dragged away by a web. "Nooooooo…!" Was all he could say before he blacked out.

Kevin then woke being trapped on a web on the ceiling. "This is the third freaking time I have been like this!" He starts trying to struggle out of it but then Vanica starts to hug him. "No, I'm not letting you get away from me that easily." Vanica starts to get closer to him. "Come on let's have some fun." Kevin knew he was in a bad situation right now. "Rena fly swatter mode!" Rena then punched through a wall and then jumped up to Kevin and Vanica and a huge fly swatter appeared from her arm and she slapped both of them back to the ground. Kevin was dizzy from the landing but at least he wasn't being drained. Vanica then shook her head and looked at Rena. "Rena, don't try to get in the way of today. It's Valentine's Day!" Rena blinked in confusion. "Valentine's Day?"

Kevin could tell that this was not going to go his way and hoofed it out of the cave before it was too late. Vanica then said. "It's the day that you show just how much you love the one you are in love with." Rena slowly started to turn red and it seems that now Kevin had to worry about Rena. "M-master!" Rena then saw that Kevin was already gone. Vanica sighed. "Darn it he's gone." Rena then started doing something with her arm. "Don't worry, I put a tracking device in my master's shirt so if I ever need to find him I can."

Kevin was running right through the forest now until he felt the presence of a Nightwalker. Kevin quickly stopped and then closed his eyes but he could hear Nina. "Kevin. Could you please look at me today." Kevin kept his eyes closed. "S-sorry Nina but unfortunately I got something in my eyes." Kevin could then feel Nina suddenly hug him from the front. "Come on Kevin, this will be the one day that I don't mind you looking at me." Kevin was really starting to get nervous. But then Kevin suddenly felt himself being picked up and flying in the air. "Don't tell me." Kevin opened his eyes to see that Kai and Mai had caught Kevin. "Thank god you s…"

Kai then looked at Kevin with seductive and hypnotized look. "Today will be the day that we get to mate with Kevin." Kevin then felt betrayed. "John…you didn't tell me that Harpies' hormones kick into high gear on Valentine's Day!" John suddenly sneezed while he was trying to fix his wall. Margrette then calm in through the door. "I am guessing Kevin was here and Mika found him." John sighed. "Yup, he used the crater to escape. So are you still doing the villager's old tradition or did you make a new one?" Margrette smiled and gave him a box. "I am sticking with the old one of course."

Back to where Kevin is. "Where are you two even taking me? Your old nest was destroyed!" Mai then spoke in a little of a seductive tone as well. "We made a new one; it's where Kai found you the first time we met." Kevin shivered and then had an idea. Kevin saw they were over the desert and then slowly started to slide out of his shirt till he was free and then landed in the sand. Kevin looked up to see the two birdbrains haven't realized that Kevin was free. Kevin then felt a warning signal activate and then kept his head low as Rena and Vanica passed by. "Master is this way. I think the harpy twins caught him." Kevin sighed as he was in the clear for now.

Kevin tried to hurry back to the village and along the way he ran into Michael. "Oh hey Michael." He then saw Valery with him and they were holding hands. "Guess you two made up." Michael and Valery smiled. "Yeah thanks to your advice. You were a big help man." Kevin then noticed that Michael was covered in quite a bit of frost and Valery had a lot of dust on her. "So I guess you two…" Michael smiled. "Yup, we exchanged gifts for Valentine's Day. Their frost bombs are pretty powerful and really cold." Valery smiled and laughed a little. "Well your gift was a lot stronger an explosion than I thought too." Michael and Valery seemed to of made up quite nicely. Michael then said to Kevin. "Well we are going to continue moving, good luck surviving the rest of the day." Kevin's head then dropped and he felt a little gloomy. "Thanks, I'll need it…"

Kevin then noticed that it was getting close to dark and there were going to be two things he had to worry about. One he didn't have a sword so the zombies could get him and two is Eveline, who will come out once the sun has set. Kevin hurried back towards the village and was able to get there in time Kevin then saw one of the golems and then gave it a new order. This specific golem would follow any order from the villagers only with Kevin as an exception as its master. Kevin made it to where it would follow Kevin everywhere outside and protects him from any of the girls that try to get him.

As Kevin was setting the order to protect him something hot grabbed onto him and pulled him into the bushes. Kevin could tell it was Celina right away. "Hey Kevin. I hear that everyone has a tradition on Valentine's Day. Do you want to know what my race's tradition is?" Kevin then said. "Order 105!" The golem then launched Celina high into the air, saving Kevin. Kevin sighed in relief and then finished up the orders that it will be using for the rest of the day.

Kevin felt a whole lot safer now that most of the girls can't get to him that easily without getting launched like a rocket. Kevin opened the door to the house and peeked through. Kevin saw Lilianna was making something so he thought she must have realized what today was. Kevin slowly entered the house and quickly got to his room, got his sword and a new shit, then got out without letting Lilianna know.

Once Kevin got outside he slowly started to leave the village but he then realized that the sun was being blocked by most of the trees. "Oh god I better hur...!" But then Kevin heard the door open. "Servant where are you going?" Kevin froze and then looked over at Eveline. "Oh I was just going to go mining." Eveline walked away from the door and closer to Kevin. "You are always mining, why not stay here with me today?" Kevin backed up a little bit. "Well I don't really think today is really a good idea and..." Eveline then touched Kevin's cheek. "Come and stay with me tonight." Eveline started to try and hypnotize Kevin but then a golem knocked Eveline away from Kevin before he could get hypnotized, but she seemed to of dodged the attack. "God that was close, but I am glad I thought to have a body guard for the rest of the day." The golem then walked closer to Eveline.

Kevin then noticed something. Eveline had grown older. Eveline then started to laugh a little seductively. "So you knew what my tradition is for Valentine's Day. But did you also know that today's moon type increases my magic too? I love it when a day like today happens because I can then make my body more of a women's instead of a child's." Eveline playfully stuck out her tongue. "Well, I will go ahead and follow my people's tradition. First get my human servant, then a turn my human servant, then I get to do anything I want after." Kevin's nose was bleeding a little because he was not expecting the magic to make her body like that, and her usual night gown would reach to around her ankles when in her usual form and in that one it is almost over to her thighs, and with her chest size different, it goes even a little bit higher to half way to her thighs to almost panties level. And her attitude has changed dramatically as well, could be because of the form or because it's Valentine's Day.

Eveline smirked. "Oh so you like this body?" Kevin plugged his nose up with a tissue he had and then turned back to Eveline. "Well that body does look great but it was mainly just unexpected. I don't really mind the type of body a girl has; chest size, height, hair style, hair color, it doesn't really matter to me that much. I like that form but I also like the other version of you as well." Eveline blinked with shock but then starts to laugh. "Well that is a surprising answer, no wonder you got so many other girls that like you." The golem then tried to make the adult Eveline fly but she blocked it and then started to tear it into pieces. "Hehehe, these golems aren't as strong as that princess that serves you but even she can't beat me right now."

Kevin gulps and then tries to run but then finds himself on the ground the three seconds it took for him to look away from her and Eveline starts to get right above Kevin. "Now then, first I put my saliva all across your neck then I bit and exchange some of my blood with some of yours and then the real fun can begin." The adult Eveline starts to lick Kevin's neck and is about to bite him but backed up fast enough to dodge an arrow to the head. "Get away from him! He is supposed to be my Valentine!" Shina drew another arrow and fired at Kevin again and then started firing 3-4 more arrows to make her get away from Kevin. "Little brat, go home while you let us adults do our thing." Eveline then noticed something under here and jumped backwards quick enough to get away from the bomb. "Yeah like we are going to let you get Kevin!" Mika was on the other side of Eveline and was surrounding her. Eveline smirks. "I beat both of you in my usual for so this will be a walk in the park." Eveline then realized her leg was caught by something and saw it was spider web. She was then pulled down to the ground and she cut it off her but then Rena grabbed her legs and started to spin her around till she threw her off into the distance.

It took her 10 seconds to fly back to the village. "Why you! I will make sure that every last one of you pays, then I will get Kevin all to myself!" She then ducked from a hammer that came at her head from behind. She tried to kick Nina but she then teleported away. "Oh no you don't. Kevin will be my Valentine." The harpies then flew into the village. "No ours!" Celina then walked back into the village. "Oh no you don't! I didn't get to spend any time with Kevin so he is going to be mine today!" All of the girls then started to argue until they all ended up erupting into a full on brawl. Kevin just stared at them, not even knowing what was going on until he decided he would just go inside.

Once inside Lilianna then looked over. "Oh Kevin your finally back." Kevin hed forgotten that Lilianna was here but he was to warn out to really care to much anymore. "Yeah. I think I might just spend the rest of the day in my room." Before Kevin could get into his room Lilianna stopped him. "Hang on a second, I got something for you." She then gave him the box that she had. It was red and had a ribbon on it. Kevin looked to the box and then to Lilianna who looked like she would cry if he didn't open it so he sighed then opened it. Inside was a box of chocolates. "Thanks Lilianna, compared to everyone else's traditions for Valentine's Day I am at least glad that the villagers continue to do exchanging chocolates." Kevin took one and ate it. Lilianna stared at him. "How is it?" Kevin swallowed it. "Chocolate isn't really my favorite kind of sweet...but these are the best chocolates I ever had." Lilianna then smiled. "I would hope so, I was making them all day till they seemed perfect." Kevin then smiled. "Thanks Lilianna."

Both of them suddenly hear a huge explosion and took a peek outside. It seems that all of the girls ended up wearing themselves out till they all dropped. "Well that is one problem that was solved. All of them KOing each other till they wake up tomorrow morning and the day finally be over. Now that I think about it where is Fiona?" Lilianna looked over to Kevin. "She had a high fever so she had to stay at her dad's till tomorrow. She was really looking forward to making the chocolates too so it must really be killing her to get sick today of all days." Kevin then scratched his head and had a slight smile. "Well then I should make sure that I do something for her to make her feel better." Lilianna smiled. "That is why we all like you. Showing concern for all of us even if we are bringing you to the edge of death." Kevin sighed in response to that.

Once it was morning all of the girls except for Lilianna, Sonia, Fiona and Diana had an ice pack on their heads. "Hey Sonia, Diana. Where were you two the entire day yesterday." Sonia answered. "I took a stroll through the forest." Diana then answered. "I went hunting in the autumn zone." Kevin nodded. "OK. Hey Lilianna, thanks again for the Chocolates, they were really good." Lilianna blush a little. "It was nothing. Though those were the 10th batch in my first attempt to make them, I am glad those turned out so well." Everyone stared at her 10th batch? They all then looked over towards the cooking area and saw the trash can look like it wanted to barf and then everyone shivered.

Kevin then looked over to Fiona. "Thanks again for making ice packs for everyone. They were really insane yesterday. And sorry to hear that you got sick, though I would of loved to try out what you would of made too." Fiona blushed. "W-well I could try to make them some other time but I think I will try it next Valentine's Day.

Kevin was then suddenly pulled close to Eveline so she could whisper to him. "Don't say anything about my adult form! I really hate being in that form so much because of how I act!" Kevin nodded but then thought of something. "Hey are you able to hear anything that is going on when your in the other form?" Eveline then started to turn red. "W-well I can hear a little bit but...!" Eveline then started to turn very red and suddenly slapped him in the face with her ice pack. "Just forget about it!" Kevin started to regret asking that. But he was happy that he was able to survive Valentine's Day with his group of girls chasing him. He just hopes that he can survive next year too.


	19. Vol2 Chap9

Chapter 9

Kevin opens his eyes and could feel someone snuck into his bed again. Kevin could tell she was small and then noticed that she wrapped around him which dropped it to two people. Kevin opened the blanket and saw it was Eveline. "I knew it." Kevin then looked over to the window and saw that it was covered up so sunlight couldn't get through. Kevin sighed and then shouted. "What are you doing in my room?!" Eveline slowly opened her eyes and looked at Kevin. "Why not? You're my servant and I should get to use you as a pillow." Kevin sighed again. "Hey why do you sleep in the attic instead of going to that castle that I heard you and Shina talk about back when we first met?"

Eveline blinked in surprise and then scratched her head. "Well…I haven't been there in years. The last time I was there I had a fight with my father and ran away then started living in the tunnels on my own." Kevin narrowed his eyes. "So because of your stupid pride you decided to stay living out in the wild instead of going back to your father and apologizing." Eveline looked down, a little ashamed that she was found out so easily. Kevin could tell he hit the mark in the dead center there. "OK then how about we go visit your home." Eveline looked at him. "Wait what?!" Kevin stared at her. "People trying to keep their stupid pride are the ones that always end up in the worst situations. If you don't stop trying to hang on to your pride then you will never get to see your friends or family ever again." Eveline sighed. "Fine. I will go apologize to my father. But we go after it gets dark got it?!" Kevin nodded. "I got it."

Once it reached dark out Kevin and Eveline headed out to the castle along with Rena, Diana, and Sonia. Lilianna was left behind in the village so if any of the other girls show up to look for Kevin she would tell them that he went with Eveline to go her castle. They reached the autumn territory but the castle was quite far inside the zone. They had to walk around 2 miles into the zone then walk around a lake till they reached the castle in the side of a mountain that blocked the sun for most of the day. "Finally found it." Kevin sighed from the long walk. Eveline stared at the castle. "Something isn't right. The castle looks a little old and almost like it will collapse. The vampires would have at least tried to fix it once it got close to breaking." Eveline ran into the castle and the others followed her inside. From the inside they came into a large room that went far into the mountain. Some stone fell from the roof to the ground and they could see some of the second floor. The place also had this abandoned kind of feel. Because of the new area Diana could smell too many things and not track down Eveline easily. Eveline seemed to of gone farther into the castle which made everyone split up.

Kevin headed upstairs to the second floor and passed by a few fallen parts of the floor till he came to an open door. Kevin walked into the room and saw Eveline in the room. This seemed to be her room. Eveline looked over to Kevin. "It seems something happened while I was gone. Something must have attacked the castle and it was more powerful than the vampires thought." Eveline started to look like she was about to cry but Kevin walked over to her and then hugged her. "Don't worry, I'm sure there are survivors that got out of the castle during the attack and I'm sure your father did too." Eveline blinked in shock and then smiled. "Thank you. But I would like to go one more place before we leave."

Kevin and Eveline headed back downstairs and then went further into the mountain till they found the throne room. Eveline walked towards the throne and Kevin waited down at the bottom of the steps. Eveline went behind the throne and put her hand against the back of it. Eveline inhaled and then suddenly made her powers destroy the top part of the throne. It seems that a jewel was put inside the throne for safe keeping. It fell down the stairs till it reached Kevin's feet. Kevin was about to pick it up when Eveline suddenly stopped him and picked it up. "Only a vampire of royal blood can carry this stone of great power."

A voice suddenly shouted out. "No, any creature that is of royal blood and undead can carry it!" Kevin and Eveline looked to see Shina had shown up. "This castle used to belong to the skeletons till you vampires got your hands on the stone of the royal dead." Eveline glared at Shina. "You were never even there when the vampires got the castle. You skeletons challenged us to that fight and lost your kingdom because you let your guard down." Shina gripped her bow. "I heard from my father that you vampires snuck into the castle while you sacrificed some of your men to get the stone!" Both of them continued to shout back and forth till they were ready to start fighting and Kevin really wanted to break them up but didn't want to end up undead.

However, their fight was halted once the entire place suddenly shook for a second. Kevin looked up. "What on earth was that?" Everyone looked up and then the place shook again. They all then looked towards the throne and something started to walk closer from farther behind the throne. Eveline started to stare at it in fear. "Oh my god. It's a mutant zombie." They then saw it was as big as the first floor of a living room and the steps made the ground shake. Eveline then started to shiver. "S-so that is why all the vampires left while this place got destroyed, it's because one of those some how got it. Vampires can take those things if they have more than 15 strong vampires to face it, but this thing is just...it would take 25 to take that thing's arm off." Kevin then grabbed both Eveline and Shina and started running towards the exit and then the mutant zombie rawred and ran after them. They all started to run faster and Kevin seemed to be the fastest one and carried Shina since she couldn't keep up with his inhuman sprinting of fear or with a vampire.

They got through the doors and then came into the long hallway. Eveline then grabbed Kevin and pulled them into a room. The mutant zombie followed behind them and smashed through the wall. The zombie couldn't see where they went so he started to smash the rooms one by one. Eveline then opened a secret tunnel. "Come on!" They all then ran out of their and then Kevin remembered. "Shoot! What about Diana and Sonia!?" Eveline then looked over to Kevin. "They lived in this zone their whole life, they would be able to get around and run faster than we can. Well you two anyways." Kevin nodded and continued to follow behind her. The zombie then found the secret passage and started to make the tunnel larger as it followed and they got out of the tunnel as fast as they could.

Once out they then ran towards the door and Kevin noticed that some of the pillars had dynamite on them. "Hurry!" Kevin started to run faster and the other two followed as the zombie then came out of the tunnel and ran right towards them but the TNT activated and started to blow up the pillars and make the castle collapse. Kevin and the others got through before the doorway was blown and made it near impossible for anything to survive inside the tunnel. Kevin then saw Nina, Mika, Sonia, and Diana. All of them sighed in relief. Mika then smiled. "I'm glad Diana could sense that mutant zombie was coming when she did. I would of never been able to get that trap ready in time. Also need to thank Nina for being able to get all of them in place too." Kevin then started to laugh. "Oh god I haven't had a rush like that on this island since the Halloween event." All the girls are confused but then start to laugh as well. Eveline then commented while laughing. "I have to say, it was definitely a rush like the Halloween event. Kevin was running faster than even me!" Everyone then continued to laugh till they all calmed down. "OK let's go back home." Everyone nodded.

While everyone went ahead of them Kevin looked over to the collapsed castle. "I wonder if that zombie is really dead." Kevin then realized something. "Wait did Eveline call me by my name and not servant?" Kevin shrugged and then caught up with the others and they all headed back towards the Spring zone. Back inside the collapsed castle is a large tunnel that the mutant zombie is making to move further underground, having avoided the damage of being crushed by 1000 tons of stone. While that is going on, there is also a figure watching the group heading away from the castle. The person then speaks. "Kevin..." He then turns around and suddenly seems to evaporate into the night.


	20. Vol2 Chap10

Chapter 10

Kevin, Nina, Mika, and Vanica are all running really fast in a strange looking cave. Kevin then shouts. "Why did I let you three talk me into this?!" Mika then shouted to Kevin. "We didn't talk you into this! You wanted to explore the Desert zone so much and then one we found that pyramid Nina talked about how their were things inside like Diamonds, gold, and all those things you love to mine so much that you couldn't help but drag all of us down here! We even ended up losing Shina, Lilianna, Eveline, and Rena, who could stop this rolling boulder from squishing us!" Nina then spoke, running out of breath. "Your...blaming me?" Nina then started to grit her teeth. "And what do you mean she is the only one to get us out of the boulders way!" She grabbed Kevin, Mika, and Vanica latched onto Kevin and they all teleported 10, 20, 30, 40 meters to find a way out of the boulders way and they all sighed in relief. Mika then looked up to Nina and then spoke, exhausted. "I was just saying what happened. You told Kevin about all those things he loved to mine were down here and he couldn't help but come down. All of them froze when they suddenly heard something behind them. Kevin had already backed up 10 feet from one of his sense's of survival that he got from the island set off while Mika, Nina, and Vanica were suddenly grabbed by a really big slime.

In another part of the Pyramid, Lilianna and Rena are walking through a dark part of the Pyramid. "Hey Rena, do you know anything about Pyramids?" Rena then spoke. "I know some stuff, mainly as much as was put in my data base. The first pyramids were made in a place called the Sahara dessert, as a monument to Pharaohs, or basically the emperors that are viewed as gods. But the ones made here are unknown to Villagers and there for unknown to me or any other golems." Lilianna then spoke. "Yes, most villagers don't know, like the one that made the original plans to the golems and the memories that you and every other golem have shared through out your existence. But people like the Chiefs of all the villages and their families know more about them as well. What Nina said was true, about there being gold and diamonds as well as many other precious gems and stones being here, but they were put here in the first place to crown the next leader of the island. The one that finds all four Pyramids in all of the zones and is able to reach the center point of each of the pyramids alone will be able to put together the crown of the island, become the emperor of this island and leader of all who live on it. It is basically the ultimate treasure along side the cross of Christianity, as well as the Kaba from Islam religion." Rena turned over to Lilianna. "How do you know so much from the other lands that is unknown to everyone else?"

Lilianna smiled. "Villagers weren't originally from this island itself. But we are still informed about what goes on in the world, mainly when an outsider happens to reach the island and find one of the villages. The Chief of the village gets to learn so much about the history that happened while we were cut off from the mainland, but the last remaining knowledge from an outsider was back when a group called the Nazis were made." Rena nodded. "I see, and if I recall, all golem plans disappeared once the Autumn zone was over run back 70 something years ago." Lilianna nodded. "It was around two to three years before the war started that the plans disappeared yes, it also ended up losing all connections to other golems and the golems shut down one year after it started." Rena nodded. "I see." Lilianna stepped on a block and something clicked and Arrows fired at Lilianna but Rena blocked them. "Thank you Rena." Rena nodded. "Let's hurry and find master. It is hard for me to find him in these tunnels because they keep shifting suddenly as well as they have 20 floors from the top to the bottom." Lilianna sighed. "Well it is one of four places where a piece of the legendary crown is so of course it would be severely hard to get through here."

Shina and Eveline are even further in the Pyramid than Lilianna and Rena but aren't as far down as Kevin and the rest, but they are not every happy with who they got separated with. Shina and Eveline are both walking through the dark and walking side by side, not facing each other. Any time a trap is activated like a pit fall, trap door, or boulders rolling towards them, Shina gets stuck or has to run and Eveline has to get her out or stop it. However, when something like arrows fired, spiked walls close in, or when a magic disrupting field has been activated, Shina is able to get the trap to deactivate and stop the arrows. Even though both of them have saved each other over and over again, both of them are still not acting friendly with the other.

Kevin stared, knowing exactly the type of situation is happening right now but staying with reality and trying to think of a way to get them out instead. Kevin then noticed Nina and Vanica were acting really strange while grabbed by the slime. Mika acted like she ended up falling in a puddle but Vanica and Nina had the look of complete shock and fear of their faces when it grabbed them. Vanica then shouted. "EWWWWWW! Kevin help, get it off me get it off!" Nina then took out her magic dagger and shouted in complete horror and disgust from being caught by the slime and stabbed into it and activated ice magic instantly from the dagger, making the slime let go of everyone and making it cower away, leaving bits of the slime that was detached and no longer moving. Nina huffed and puffed as she started swiping off the slime that got on her. Kevin noticed how all three of their clothes dissolved some, but luckily not enough to show anything or they would kill him. Nina then spoke. "I-I hate slimes so much. They are just vermin that dissolve everything it touches, like my cloths and my best friend, Mr. Stuffy." Kevin started to real notice that her main reason for hating them was from meeting them when she was a child, and he gets the feeling her dad was the reason for that meeting.

Kevin realized that he was looking at Nina and turned away just in time to not get noticed my Nina. "Let's go down the next pathway and get away from here. I don't want to see another one of those slimes ever again." Kevin nodded as all three of them started to walk and Kevin noticed that Nina's Skirt was a little more high up than it should be, Mika had lost a little bit of her shorts, and Vanica's shirt was dissolved through the back and Kevin now knows for sure that she is not wearing a bra. Kevin walked a little bit ahead of them so that they won't think he noticed a thing about their cloths and not beat him up for it, hopefully. "So Vanica, why do you hate Slimes?" Vanica shivered some. "They are just so slimy and gross." Kevin thought there was some other reason but he didn't want to try and pestur her about it so he just continued to lead the way.

Lilianna and Rena were reaching deeper in the tunnels and then Lilianna stepped on a stone and the floor fell under them. Lilianna and Rena both fell down and ended up falling into a deeper part of the Pyramid, not much of a trap though it could have just been an unstable floor and a hidden passage for the original makers of the pyramid to get through. Lilianna then felt something slimy under her and realized she landed on a slime. "Kyaaaaahh!" Kevin heard screams coming back from the way they came and all of them ran back to see Rena blow the Slime out of the hall way and against a wall. Lilianna had lost half of her clothing by the time Rena got the slime off and Kevin took out a jacket he had in his mining bag and gave it to her. "Well good to see you two are alright, mostly." Lilianna didn't enjoy that Kevin saw her like this but happy to of caught back up with him.

Eveline and Shina continue to walk and suddenly hear something coming closer and turn around to see a boulder coming towards them. Eveline extended her hand up towards it and smashed it to pieces. "Something tells me Kevin is back that way..." Shina looks to Eveline with a confused look. "How can you tell?" Shina then realized. "Oh right... Kevin would be able to set off a trap like that and if he was with anyone it wouldn't be Rena since she would do what you did to that boulder. I remember seeing Lilianna getting separated with Rena so she is safe which leaves the other three with Ke..." Eveline blinks and then turns to where Shina was. She doesn't see her then looks down to see a trap door opened up that Shina had fallen into. "Woops..." Eveline then decided to jump down into the hole instead of going back to get to Kevin and found herself surrounded by zombies with Shina. "Let's hurry up and get out of her to..." She looked up to see the trap door shut behind her and Eveline's face twitched.

Kevin and the others walked further down into the pyramid to try and find the other two and Nina sees the destroyed boulder. "Kevin isn't that the boulder we were being chased by?" Kevin is surprised and then smirks. "That means that Eveline and Shina are close. They must be further down. "Let's hurry." Kevin and the other start running further down the tunnel. As they did Eveline broke through the trap door and lifts Shina up and both of them are on the ground, exhausted. "I really hate those brainless sacks of walking meat." Shina takes a deep breath and relaxes. "OK so is Kevin and the others still in that direction or did they pass by?" Eveline sighs. "We need to keep heading down. I swear I heard Kevin and the others pass by before we got out." Shina sighs and both of them get up and continue down to catch up to Kevin and the rest.

Kevin stops right in front of a large door that seems to be made of gold. "That looks like it wants us to go in." Lilianna then speaks. "That's a trap. No one would just make a door that size to say you passed all the tests and reached the end." Vanica had already pushed the door on an account of it's shiny. Everyone turns pale as they see Vanica do that and on the other side of it was a large group of Minotaurs on the other side. Everyone stops and stares at the group as they stare back and then Kevin looks over to Rena. "Rena, go ahead." Rena bows and then jumps into the room and everyone shuts the door and just hears fighting on the other side. Once it stops they open the door and Rena is standing on top of the pile of KOed Minotaurs. Kevin then grins. "Nice job Rena. You are the best when it comes to a fist fight." Rena's ears steam a little at Kevin complementing her and then Rena looks to one last conscious Minotaur. "So where exactly is the end?"

The Minotaur points over to another pair of enormous golden doors and Rena punches the ground next to its head and makes it very scared and shakily points towards a red jewel painting on the wall. Rena picks up one of the battle axes the Minotaurs had and threw it at the Jewel painting and a hidden door opens. Rena then bows and everyone follows her as the Minotaur sighs in relief. Unlucky for the Minotaur, it felt a strong aura come into the room and saw Eveline and Shina enter. Eveline walked towards the Minotaur. "Rena was definitely here." She looks at the Minotaur and then grins evil like. "So...Where did the metal girl and the group of people go?" The Minotaur shivers as he points towards the first door he pointed to before. Eveline walked past the Minotaur and opens it to see a Hydra on the other side. The Hydra grabbed Eveline and pulled her in but everyone hears a big boom and Eveline comes out with one of the heads of the Hydra, fried and dead. Eveline an even darker aura surround her. "So, where did they go?" The Minotaur was really scared right now.

Kevin sighed as they reached the bottom of the large stair well and came to an even bigger double door with a lock this time. "I guess this one is also a..." Lilianna interrupted. "This one is real." Kevin looked over to Lilianna with shock. "But I thought you said..." Lilianna interrupted again. "This one is deep down in an underground pathway that only has three entrances to it, one of which had a group of Minotaur guarding it and the entrance was hidden. This one is the real deal." Kevin sighed, not getting the whole secrets of adventuring concept. They were about to open the door when Eveline then hugged Kevin from behind. "Finally found you Kevin!" Kevin was shocked and ended up falling backwards to where he was laying down on her lap. "Hey Eveline, Shina. Glad you found us." Shina smiled and then everyone else started to get agitated by how Eveline is having Kevin lay on her lap. Mika then spoke in an an angry but attempted to be calm voice. "Can we go ahead and open the door?" Kevin got up and started to push on the door but it wouldn't budge. Eveline then tried and failed. Then Rena started to push but it was sealed. Nina then spoke. "It seems that this door needs a key." She pointed to a large key hole that was the size of Kevin's head but still the shape of a key. "And where exactly is the key?" Asked Kevin.

Right as Kevin said that they heard a deep growl coming from one of the tunnels that they thought lead out of here. Everyone turned towards the tunnel and saw a Cerberus, not a big one like one that would keep guard of a special gate of H*** but still one that was bigger than a Minotaur. The Cerberus ran at Kevin and the others but then Eveline got in the way and made a gesture for it to stop and it stopped dead in its tracks. Eveline then said paw and it gave her it's paw. She told it to sit and it did. Kevin noticed the Key on its neck and it seemed to be the one that was needed. Eveline told it to stay and then grabbed the key. Eveline smiled. "That dog was well trained." She passed by everyone that was dumbfounded and tried to open the door but something was wrong. It fit perfectly and it seemed like it would of opened by now but for some reason it is just stuck. Eveline and Rena both tried hard to push it but it didn't budge. Kevin then suddenly felt something was off and then sensed something seem to waver through the air. He didn't see what it was but he could tell that he felt it a few times while on the island.

Everyone sighed as they got out of the Pyramid through the third exit to the chamber room. They now know where the secret entrance is to get to the door much easier but it won't do much good for them since the door is locked so tight that even the key that opens it won't unlock it. Mai and Kai fly up to the top. Mai then speaks. "That must of been a long way down for it to take you almost an entire day to get in and out of their." Kai then spoke. "Did you guys find the bottom? The room full of treasures?" Kevin sighed. "Yeah we found it but it seems to of been sealed completely shut to where it can't open. But it wasn't to bad an adventure." Eveline then spoke. "You didn't have to do to much work. By the way... What happened to you four and your cloths?" Lilianna, Mika, Nina, and Vanica all start looking more into what places the slime made dissolve and started to turn red. Nina then shivered while blushing. "T-t-the slimes..." Mika then turned red and seemed to get more angry. "Kevin saw how we looked and didn't say anything!?" Kevin then disappeared all the way to the bottom of the pyramid as soon as Eveline said something and started to run through the dessert to get back to the house before the girls could catch him. Mika, Nina, and Vanica all start chasing after Kevin while the rest start trying to catch up so they don't get left behind. A guy in a cloak shows up from the top of the Pyramid and looks down at Kevin. "Thank you Kevin for showing us how to get in. Now I will need you to show me the last three temples...little brother." The figure started to disappear from where he stood till he vanished.


	21. Vol 2 Chapter 11

Hello everyone, sorry for taking so long but SOL's aren't exactly the easiest time to get into the computer lab to be able to work on the story, and I still have a game life to continue. To the person that had asked me the singing question, sorry for taking so long but I am still new to this website and didn't know that you couldn't see a comment I make on the page. Anyways, Kevin is a miner so he would hum some songs but remember that he is still trying to be pure so he wouldn't try singing any songs like that would be like the actions that some of the girls want to do to him or have him do to them.

* * *

Chapter 11

Kevin woke up and started to stretch. He looked left then right and saw that none of the girls were in his room so something was wrong in the force of the island.

Kevin slowly walked towards the door but then tripped on something and looked over to see what it was but didn't get a good look at it because he was still in alert opened the door and saw Lilianna was cooking. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Kevin then saw that what she was making was chocolate and Kevin felt a chill. "What day is today?" Kevin checked the calendar and sighed. "Oh god…"

It was now time for breakfast and everyone was at the table. Kevin looked over to Lilianna and then slowly looked over to the Chief. He took a bite of his bacon and glared at the Chief. "Alright out with it. What do you have planned for today Chief?"

The Chief started to chuckle. "You seem to be getting the hang of my rules now. Today is Easter so we are going to have another special event, but I would rather tell the all villagers along with you all so please wait another hour till everyone else arrives at the village." Kevin felt another chill since the last event that involved all the villages was so god forsaken that all the guys were almost made into slaves to the women.

Time went by and everyone had finally arrived in the village. Everyone was enjoying some egg shaped chocolate as the Chief walked on to a stage and started to speak. "Hello everyone and welcome to the spring village to have another great event. Today is Easter and we are going to have a scavenger hunt for eggs."

Kevin sighed in relief since this seemed normal. The Chief then took out an egg and it was a plastic one. "Though instead of candy or gold or anything like that, there will be a special slip of paper inside. This one for example…" The Chief took it out and read it. "Lilianna will make a pie for the holder of this slip."

Kevin's danger signal flashed into code dead as he realized where the Chief was going with this. The Chief continued. "So Lilianna would have to do what the card said. The only catch is, if the finder of the egg finds one with his name then it is void. People can trade their eggs if both sides agree to it though remember that these eggs only last today but the ones found today can be used at any time. All eggs are within a half mile radius of the village, none are in the lake but some are in caves, so look well." The Chief smiled as he looked over the crowd of flaming ready girls and pale/frozen in fear guys. The Chief then lifted up a gun. "Alright, ready, set, HUNT!"

Everyone started dashing in different directions and Kevin got on a roof top and grabbed 3 eggs. He got one about having dinner with Lilianna, Vanica had to dress up in a little devil girl costume, and Nina had to give Kevin a hug. Two out of the three weren't that bad but Kevin was still in danger.

The Chief then spoke to Kevin. "Oh and Kevin, you have a total of 25 eggs under your name: eight hugs, four kisses on the cheek ones, five hold hands for as long as you want, four muscle shows, three kiss on the lips ones, and one no limit on a date one. Good luck." The Chief said with jolly laugh as he walked away. Kevin's jaw dropped open as his alert mode went into 'god has forsaken you' mode.

Kevin started to work harder but there were eggs being found everywhere. Most of the people started to make groups to find specific ones for specific people and Kevin then hurried and ran into John. "John you have to help me find all of mine!" John was shaking in fear. "Deal but you have to find mine too because the Chief told me exactly what mine were. Margrette would kill for those eggs and I don't want to do any of them at all." John was shivering so badly and then dashed to find his eggs.

Kevin then overheard Margrette talking to most of the girls. "If any of you find John's eggs then I will trade you any of the ones I find. I can finally get John to do those things he never would!" Kevin was really feeling bad for John and then an egg fell out of a tree and hit him on the head.

Kevin opened it and saw it was John's. He read it and then turned a little pale. "Holy mother of god that would really be painful. Never knew Margrette liked Rping like that." Kevin then felt a chill as he looked up to see Margrette. "Oh, hello Margrette." Margrette smiled. "Hello Kevin, would you like to make a trade?" Margrette showed a slip of paper and it was one of the muscle show ones. Kevin turned really pale as he was put in a position where he had to choose between his friend and his own survival.

Kevin sighed as it was over. Margrette smiled and waved. "Thank you Kevin, hope you find the other ones." Kevin looked down as he said. "Sorry John, but it was between your pride and mine." John felt a chill go through his spine as he felt like he was sold out.

Kevin then looked through the window of a building and saw an egg inside. "T-they are inside as well as in the forest and caves?!" Kevin accidentally said that and people started to enter the buildings as well. Kevin didn't have much time so he jumped into the window and got the egg.

He went all through the building, collecting ones that weren't already caught. He found three of his and also two more of John's. Kevin hurried to John and he had one of his and traded. So now two shows, one kiss on the lips, one hug, and a hold hands one was out of the way. Kevin had another 20 eggs to find that were his to be able to get out of this alive.

John then showed Kevin one that would have Mika dress up in a bunny suit and Kevin was tempted enough to make the trade and if she had something of Kevin's he could blackmail her to a trade.

Kevin continued to look for eggs and he found two more against Mika, one against Nina, Sonia, and Diana, and finally, some trump card eggs to stop Eveline in her tracks. Kevin also found another 9 of his eggs but only two of them were really bad, one was another of those muscle shows one and the other was a kiss on the lips one, while the rest were hugs, hold hands, and kiss on the cheek.

Kevin still needed to find to save him was the no limit date, one show, and one kiss on the lips. But when Kevin really thought about the hold hands one, one of the girls would probably lead him straight into a death zone and he couldn't let go unless they did. So now Kevin had to worry about four hold hands ones for if any of the devious girls gets it, mainly Eveline or Celina.

As the day went on most of the eggs seem to have been found and most of the people have stopped looking for the rest. Kevin still hasn't found anymore of his but saved John's butt three more times to sort of apologize for selling him out that one moment.

Kevin still hasn't found the last, kiss on the lips, muscle show, or the deadliest of them all, no limit date egg. Kevin then heard someone call out for Kevin and he turned over to see Mika. "Hey Kevin, look at what egg I got?" She showed Kevin a slip of paper that said Kevin muscle show. Kevin shivered at the sight of the egg but then smirked. "How about we trade?" Mika shook her head and put the slip back in the egg. "There is no way I am giving this…" Kevin then showed Mika the Bunny Girl dress up outfit and Mika flared red.

She looked down to her egg then his then back to hers and felt defeated as they traded eggs. Kevin sighed in relief that he was able to keep himself from doing something that would throw pride into shark infested waters and the sharks all shake their heads slowly ashamed.

Kevin then got a tap on his shoulder and looked to see Vanica smiling. Kevin got a little nervous, expecting to see the one that is completely horrible. Vanica then showed him the kiss on the lips one and Kevin showed her the dress up like a little devil. Vanica then chuckled. "I wouldn't trade something like this with that."

The Chief then started to pass by with a rack of costumes and one fell off onto the ground that HAD to of been the little devil one. It was so embarrassing and revealing that a drop of blood came out of Kevin's nose and he then looked at the slip. "Maybe we shouldn't trade…" Vanica then got all flustered. "NO I'll trade! I'll trade!"

Vanica was huffing and puffing, completely flustered from what she was close to having to wear. Kevin then had two worry about two types: the no limit date one and the four hold hands ones.

Kevin suddenly got the back of his shirt grabbed and Kevin could feel who it was. "Hey Nina…" Kevin slowly turned over to her and she took out a hold hands one. Kevin took out his trump card against Nina and Nina turned red and traded. Kevin was about to continue walking when Nina stopped him. "Hang on, I have one more." She then took out another one and this one was a hug one.

Kevin sighed. He decided to go ahead and third egg he found, the Nina hug Kevin one and Nina turned a little red. "Well, might as well use both of them up at the same time, since I am sure you wouldn't want to just trade it." Kevin started to hug Nina and Nina had to hug back, which she started to flare red about. Kevin then asked. "Is that enough?" Nina shakily said. "Y-yeah, I'm done." Kevin let go and Nina fell into a sitting position and was blushing so hard that steam could have been coming out of her head from overheating.

Speaking of overheating, Rena was next on showing up in front of Kevin. She took out an egg and showed him the slip of paper and it was a hold hands one. Kevin thought about his situation and thought that Rena getting it wasn't too bad, plus he didn't have any of Rena's eggs. So Kevin continued searching while holding onto Rena's hand.

Rena kept looking down at their hands as she slowly started to turn red from holding her master's hand. Kevin then spoke to Rena. "You know that holding hands isn't that big a deal to most people. I wouldn't mind holding your hand once in a while, but not that often." Kevin then smiled as he continued to look for the death egg and Rena started to turn a great shiny red color while steam blasted out of her ears and she let go of Kevin. "I…need to cool down a bit…I…overheated." Kevin then smiled and responded. "OK." Kevin thought it was cute when Rena showed emotions even though she is still in her emotionless stage.

Kevin continued walking through the entire area, running into the rest of the girls with some of his minor ones, expecting to see the no limit date egg of death, but never seeing it.

Kevin finally gave up and headed back to the Chief's house, which was already checked just about everywhere, and then Lilianna showed up. "Hey Kevin, think you could help me with all of these orders I have? My father went a little over board on making mine…" Kevin saw around twenty different orders of sweets and Kevin smirked. "OK I'll help." Kevin started to help Lilianna make the food and Kevin remembered that he had a slip that was for Lilianna but decided to not use it since she is already over worked.

Once they were finished, Kevin then fell into his bed and thought about the last one of his that wasn't found. Kevin then remembered when he tripped over something and then got up, shocked. Kevin then went down onto the ground and started to look for the item he tripped over.

Kevin found it under the dresser and it was another egg. Kevin opened it and saw it was the no limit date one that he was so worried about. "Well, today was stressful. But not as horrifying as most of the other holidays were." Kevin started to laugh but froze when he heard the Chief suddenly say. "Oh really? This one wasn't as bad huh? Then I guess I might try a little harder on the next holiday. Which one is that again..? I think it was a Christian holiday celebrating the day a man ascended to heaven…Maybe we could do a fifty meter high obstacle course over the sea. Now that would be fun to watch."

The Chief continued with ideas while Kevin hoped that the Chief was joking and won't really try to make every event more deadly and dangerous than the last. Kevin then smiles as he thinks about everything he has gone through and then mumbles. "It has almost been a year since I had arrived on this island, just a few more months. A few more months till the time I left everyone else to go on vacation. A few more months…till the day I lost my brother in the ship wreck."

* * *

Well there is another chapter and hint to Kevin's past. If you guys are enjoying it then I would love for you to tell me and if you have some ideas for me I could do some of those. I would also like to thank XxXGrayXxX for sending me a message that said that he was enjoying it and would love for me to continue the story.  
I really appreciate hearing that even when I was gone for a long time people still love reading my stories and want me to continue.  
**I have an idea to keep this series going where it focuses on Kevin and his relationship with a specific girl. I would like to know everyone's favorite girl and the first one I will do will be the one that gets called up the most. So please comment or message me on your favorite girl now**  
Again sorry for the delay and I will try to post every friday of every week starting this summer. I am going on a cruise this 15th and will be there for a week and still need to finish typing out other chapters too. Thank you for reading and please tell me which path you would like me to start posting.


End file.
